Baby Daddy: Revised
by Usami-Sensei
Summary: After a terrible fight back in high school over what Sasuke suspected to infidelity on Naruto's part, Sasuke and Naruto decided to end their relationship, which Sasuke soon came to regret. However, four years later, he runs into the one person he's ever loved and... he has a three year old with him. (Yaoi.) (Mpreg.)
1. Prologue: Onii-chan?

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto is the man you're looking for :( ...not this young woman here.

I finally got around to it guys and it came out exactly as hoped! I'm so glad to be getting back to writing my favorite story that is so much fun to write! I got everything organized and thought out this time around, probably because I'm older as well. I'm an adult now so my view on the story has changed and is more mature.

**(1)Naruto is 19.**

**(2)Akihisa is 3.**

**(3)Sasuke is still in college. **

**As explained before, in this story it is seen as normal for a small percentage of males to get pregnant.**

Warning: Yaoi. Mpreg-(Male-pregnancy.) Teenage Pregnancy. **This story also tackles the subject of the young parenting, pre-marital sex and has mentions of substance abuse and an abortion**.** If you are uncomfortable with any of that THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOU!**

* * *

><p>Eyes searched aimlessly after he stepped out the glass, automatic doors of the huge supermarket. Dressed accustom for that warm summer day, he wore cropped pants and a short sleeve, black shirt with a ferocious dinosaur baring its teeth on the front. His pale skin (because of the heat outside) was a little flushed. His head of hair was ink black and curly, settling on his shoulders, thus because of his skin complexion and hair color beautiful, big cerulean eyes were more prominent than normal.<p>

He was a gorgeous child of Asian, Spanish, Italian and French ancestry.

Many civilians that day wandered the supermarket area, walking through the parking lot while rolling their carts along. A few people loitered outside the market and others exited the supermarket, getting to their cars that were parked in the few parking spaces they could get at the very front of the building.

Little feet wearing converse, the boy munched on chocolate while skipping to his mother whom was putting groceries in the trunk of the shiny, silver minivan. "Mommy! I got sweets!" He chimed, grinning with slightly chubby cheeks.

Craning his neck to look over his shoulder, a blonde looked at his three year old strangely after putting a watermelon on the trunk floor. "…Did you run back into the market?" He questioned in disbelief, a brow arched.

"Yes." The child murmured honestly, white chocolate around his mouth.

Okay. One: he didn't hear his child get out the car.

And two: this child must be out of his damn mind.

At this rate he was going to lose his child. Reason being, he was unaware of him leaving the car in the first place as he loaded it with groceries, that setting the boy up for possible kidnapping or him just getting lost period. Oh wouldn't that be another great thing his parents could judge and chew him out about.

"Baby, if you don't get your little behind in that car you are gonna be in a lot of trouble," The blonde warned in a sweet, but serious voice. The boy began to slide by him cautiously. "Wait." He grabbed him by the arm, stopping him and nervous blue eyes (much like his own) looked at him. "Where did you get that candy?"

The three year old glanced at his candy bar, then back his mother. "Uh… a nice man bought it for me, mommy!" He exclaimed cheerfully, throwing his hands up.

"Didn't I tell you about taking things from strangers?" He bit out, eyes stern.

"But I didn't have no money and Onii-chan offered to pay,"

The blonde rubbed his forehead stressfully, frowning. "_Onii-chan?_ Did you at least say thank you?"

The child's eyes suddenly widened and his mouth gaped. "That's what I forgot mommy! I forgot to say thank you!" He shouted worriedly, hands out at his side and his mother laughed a little, hopelessly.

"It's oka-"

"Wait! There he is right there!" His son took off for the man that bought him the candy bar and the blonde hurriedly tried to grab him.

"Aki!" He called out frustratedly, however, the boy already approached the man walking out of the automatic doors. "That boy," He sighed deeply with his hands on his hips and watched his son talk to a dark haired man.

Aki smiled in front of the man, excitingly having a small conversation with him. "-It was a nice thing, so I just wanted to say thank you 'cause mommy says I should always say thank you!" He pointed to his mother the man had his back to.

"Hn. It's fine, squirt, you were hungry. It's understandable, but next time you shouldn't leave your mother. It's dangerous." The leanly muscled and tall, pale man said, his velvety voice alluringly deep. He ruffled the kid's hair and the boy giggled, blush on his cheeks.

"Onii-chan you have to meet my mommy so he knows you're not a stranger anymore!" He took hold of the man's hand and made him turn on his heels to go the other way and started leading him towards his mother.

"He?"

"Uh-huh!" The little boy briefly nodded, pulling him along.

Over by the car, the blonde groaned. Now his son was touching strangers. Great, he thought he taught him well about kid safety, but the child got all too familiar with others.

Sight closely on his child, when Aki approached, he barely paid attention to the man he brought with him. "Aki, stop running off without permission, ya hear?" He took his son by the shoulders as he scolded him and the boy sadly nodded, letting go of the man's hand.

The pale man's eyes wide, he disbelievingly stared at the blonde before him. It had been years and to finally see this person again was… definitely surprising. Lengthened, golden, blonde hair fell against whiskered cheeks and blue eyes so deep he always found himself drowning in them graced his eyes as the all too familiar person spoke to his child. Not to mention the blonde's body was looking too good in tight, cropped shorts and a loose, sleeveless top.

"…N-Naruto," He finally said.

Said male noticed that voice, his eyes leaving his child and looked up at man. Oh God. "Sasuke.." His stomach immediately dropped, his mind in a panic after eying the raven.

Aki looked between the two curiously. "Mommy, he's not a stranger! You know him!" He whined unfairly.

Naruto picked the child up by the waist, lifting him off the ground and carried him over to the trunk. "Aki, c'mon get in," He quickly told him, putting him in the van and the child climbed through the trunk to get to the backseat.

Sasuke strolled closer to the blonde and Naruto soon turned to face him. "Naruto.. hello." He simply greeted and the smaller male seemed anxious as he stood by the car. What else could he say?

"Hi." He didn't look him in the eyes.

Sasuke smiled, relieved that the blonde talked to him. "It's nice to you see you again, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Naruto replied, a hint of attitude in his tone, but his heart was drumming like crazy.

"Good. So.. you have a kid now?" The Uchiha obviously inquired, narrowed gaze on the child playing with toys in the backseat. That upset him.. a little, considering he still had feelings for his past love. Naruto gave a nod. "How old is he?"

Naruto stiffened, finally looking him in the eyes and calmly attempted to breathe. "Three." He answered. It came out more neutral than he expected.

Sasuke's brows furrowed at that. If he counted the time frame of his past relationship with Naruto with the boy's age it would seem… _no. _That couldn't be possible.

"Hn, who's his father?" Naruto screwed his face up offensively, scowling at him. "I mean, if he's three and we broke up when you were about sixteen.." The Uchiha saw glimmering, blue eyes waver guiltily and he almost dropped his own shopping bags. "He's… not… mine, is he?" He hesitantly stepped forward.

Aki suddenly turned around, feet in the seat. "Look mommy! I'm a tyrannosaurus rex! _Raaaaaaaawr!_" Aki, in imitation of a dinosaur, roared, baring his small, white teeth to Naruto.

Naruto swallowed hard at the speechless expression on his _ex-boyfriend's_ face. Taking a deep breath, he found his words and responded. "Yes, Sasuke. He's yours."


	2. Selfish?

**Disclaimer:** ..What?

Glad I got a good response for the first chapter and so many people are following already, thank you! I love my readers and just knowing you guys are happy with whatever I decide makes me happy. Oh, one request I have to ask of reviewers, please stop comparing this one to the first one. This one is _it's own_ and the old one is it's own. Sorry, but it's been kinda annoying me lately.

**(Spanish)Mamita - Mommy. **

**(1)The abortion situation happened back in high school for Kyuubi and Itachi so it is already known by **_**mostly**_** everyone.**

* * *

><p>"You're telling me… that's my child?" Sasuke tried to take the news the best way possible, but the hurt and anger that built up inside him was about to burst. "Y-you were pregnant?"<p>

Naruto went back to loading the car with the rest of the groceries. "Yes." He sat a bag of boxed cereals in the van, tone very casual. "But by the time I found out we were broken up," He shrugged one shoulder.

Dark orbs gazed at the child in the car, his heart tight. Beautiful, curly hair.. hair that the boy inherited from him, his father. He was about his skin complexion and now that he examined the child carefully, he had his nose. And weirdly enough, his facial structure and eyebrows. It felt surreal, but he created another person, yet he had no knowledge of it.

Naruto finished and slammed the trunk shut. Turning around, he immediately froze, shocked by the water he saw gathering in the raven's eyes. "S-Sasuke-"

"You had my kid and didn't tell me!" The Uchiha gravely released the explosion of rage as he gripped the blonde up by his shirt, teeth clenched. Naruto shuddered at the fury seen in those eyes, stumbling a little because of the hold Sasuke had on him.

He guiltily looked away. "Get off me."

"You fucking kept my child from me and dare to tell me as if it's nothing!" Sasuke yelled, nostrils flared and red pumping to his face. He had the sudden urge to knock the blonde on his ass, but reframed from doing so. "That is _my_ son!"

"That is _my_ baby!" Naruto retorted awfully, pushing the man off him with force that startled the taller man. Glaring he was about to walk away, until his wrist was roughly grabbed and he looked over his shoulder. "You don't have the right to act like you care when you didn't even care about me, the person who carried your child for nine months!" He seethed dangerously, not giving the man one glance and snatching out of the Uchiha's grasp.

Sasuke stood there, baffled by the hurt expression on Naruto's face. So the dobe still hadn't let it go.

"Let me see him." Sasuke calmly demanded, swallowing his anger. The blue eyed male rolled his eyes and stormed off. "Naruto, let me see my son!" He bellowed threateningly, his voice able to make _anyone_ cower before him.

Naruto momentarily stopped in his tracks, slightly frightened. Ugh, what the fuck was he doing? He was confused with what to do. This was Sasuke and if Sasuke cared anything for his child he'd stop at nothing to have him. He headed to the other side of the car and opened the door, stepping in and sitting with a plop and grunt. "Aki are you all buckled up?"

Aki nodded, kicking his small feet. "Mommy, I want my dinosaur book," His mother reached down and picked up a book off the car floor before passing it back to him. "Thank you!" He grinned happily and his mother smiled softly at him.

Naruto took out his car keys, putting them in the ignition. His hands trembled immensely all the while and his eyes blurred with tears as he stared forward. The hurt look on Sasuke's face yanked a feeling inside him.

He almost hated himself.

Sasuke stepped inside his car and sat down. Furiously, he tossed his bags to the back and pulled the door shut with a slam. The amount of reality that hit him had him shaken up. He had a kid, and there was just this fatherly voice inside telling him that he had to see _his_ boy again. That he had to hold him, that he had to get to know him, that he needed to be a father. No, he _wanted_ to be a father.

Glowering, he gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white.

He kept his eyes on Naruto's vehicle. He wouldn't let him see his son, fine. Then he'd just make him. Taking out his car keys, he jammed them in the ignition and started his car up. Soon the blonde pulled off and he stepped on the gas as well. He wasn't letting the Uzumaki get away this time.

(^з^)

Naruto hurriedly got out of his car, walking to the side door and slid it open. Aki had been playing with his toys so he had no idea what was going on. He unbuckled him from his booster seat and Aki got to his feet, outstretching his arms out to his mother. "Mommy, wasn't onii-chan nice?"

Naruto took hold of his son, taking him out of the car and with slight difficulty, pulled the car door shut. "He was a little nice," He murmured to the boy.

"A little? He bought me candy mommy!"

"I know, I know,"

He carried him to the house and when they reached the front step, he put him to the ground. Aki thrusted the front gate of their home open and cheerfully ran through. Naruto fished for his house keys in his shorts pockets and finally found them in the back pocket, approaching the front door. He lived on his own since last year as a way of showing his parents that he could make it without them. That even though he didn't finish high school he could manage a good job and be independent.

Naruto getting the door open, Aki walked inside and kicked off his shoes. "Ah, I'm not hot anymore," He moaned, the AC hitting his skin.

"Hey baby," His son turned to him. "Why don't you go watch Jurassic Park while I make some lunch?" Naruto told him, knowing that was his son's favorite movie. He caught sight of Sasuke following him a while back so he'd probably be here any second.

Aki ran for the stairs. "Okay! Oh, mommy I want grilled cheese!" He stopped on the first step, hand on the banister.

"Anything you want baby," Naruto nodded, taking off his own shoes and Aki cheered, running upstairs. Now to register his thoughts before Sasuke got here.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Oh great timing.

Straightening up firmly, he breathed out and ran his fingers through his hair. He walked to the door, hesitantly grasped the knob and pulled it open. Sasuke stood there looking very displeased. "I wasn't running from you. I knew you'd follow me," Naruto informed crudely, hand on his hip.

"You could have invited me over." Sasuke spoke, indifferent, hands pocketed in his cropped jeans.

Naruto shrugged, feigning a smile. "You'd come even if you weren't invited, ne?" He took notice that Sasuke had grown into quite the man in the past four years. He had an erotically, deep voice (not too deep, but not too high either) the perfect tone. His leanly muscular body was much taller and his snow white skin was just as flawless as before, embellished by longer, black hair falling against his face. Snapping out of his daze, their eyes met and Naruto spotted the hint of agitation in onyx ones.

"Come in," He gestured, opening the door wider and Sasuke stepped into the home, murmuring _sorry for his intrusion_ as he did so.

Naruto closed the door whilst Sasuke kicked off his shoes at the entrance. He locked the door and strutted by the man. Dammit. The groceries. He needed to get them out of the car.

Bent down, Sasuke's eyes traveled up and landed on that rather tempting looking ass as Naruto walked. He swallowed hard and forced away unnecessary thoughts. He put his second shoe on the hardwood floor and strolled further into the house, taking a look around. Smooth, beige walls greeted his sight with pictures of family on them and heading down the hallway, he spotted two plants near the living room entrance. The place was clean and neat too, not mention had Naruto's scent all through it. He loved that scent.

Entering the living room, the blonde sat on the sofa and Sasuke made way over to him. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

Naruto relaxed a little. His knees were shaking. "Why do you care and does it really matter?"

"Hn, he's my son. Yes, it matters. I cared about you… and I would've cared about him if I knew." Sasuke stared down at the Uzumaki bitterly. Naruto seemed so carefree about the whole situation.

"Oh, really? I had no idea," Naruto pointed his finger back and forth. "Did you care before or after you called me a whore to my face?" He skeptically asked, lips pursed.

"Stop it," Sasuke fumed, his narrowed gaze piercing. "How could you be so selfish as to keep this from me? Was this your way of getting back at me? Keeping my child away from me?"

Naruto, pissed off, stood to his feet. "I didn't keep him away from you," He sneered, startling the man by grabbing his hand and he lifted his own shirt, revealing the scar he had from giving birth. He put that strong hand on his abdomen, blue pools boiling as he glared at the raven. "This is proof that I gave birth to our child. You didn't listen to reasoning, remember? You.. were so blinded by your own fury that you threw the both of us away when you lost trust in me."

Sasuke looked up from Naruto's stomach, finally able to see the pain and suffering through Naruto's eyes. "Still, if you told me-"

"What? You're telling me you were ready to be a father at sixteen?" Naruto inquired, stepping closer to the Uchiha. "You would've dropped everything, high school? College? To be a father at sixteen?" Sasuke actually looked stumped by this. What kid would be ready for that? He sure as hell wasn't.

Taking Sasuke's hand off his scarred flesh, tears welled in his eyes. "When I told my mom and papa they were devastated. My father practically disowned me …told me that I was no longer his little boy. That was the first time I saw my papa cry, ya know." Just thinking back to that moment, his heart broke and Sasuke's demeanor weakened. "Two months after w-we had to move because of my papa's work. We were in Spain for a while.. then my grandfather found out I was pregnant, courtesy of my mother,"

"Naruto…"

"He was beyond disappointed and furious.. I was too afraid to even face him. He wanted me to come live with him and guess what?" He cried, tears dripping down his face. "M-my own p-parents sent me away to Italy because they couldn't stand looking at me every day, their baby, pregnant. The only person I had was Kyuu… and he cussed out our parents so awfully that day. In the end he went to Italy with me and we stayed with my grandfather until I gave birth to that beautiful little boy." He laughed lightly, hearing his son stomping and roaring upstairs.

Sasuke heard him too. Warmth spread through him and a small smile pressed on him lips. Even going through all that, Naruto still loved his son more anything. He didn't blame him at all. "Naruto, if you had let me be there.. everything would've been okay-"

"Do you know.. how hard it is to go to school when you have a baby?" Naruto swallowed, his palms clammy and a little sweaty. "Babies want to be held all day, they need to be bathed and fed. So eventually I had to drop out. The first year of motherhood, for me, was kinda miserable. I mean I wasn't miserable that I had Aki. I was miserable because I couldn't sleep when I wanted, I couldn't eat when I wanted, I was tired all the time and to top if off, my parents, even to this day, throw my mistakes in my face."

Sasuke's jaw clenched.

"My life was pretty screwed up for a while, but you.. you wanted to finish high school and go to college. I didn't want to feel responsible for taking that away from you. I wanted you to be happy. I never hated you… I never regretted getting pregnant with your child.. not once, teme." He hadn't meant for that old pet name to leave his mouth, but naturally, it did.

"Naruto," Sasuke reached out his hand. He didn't know what compelled him to, it was just something he needed to do. But, he only harshly got gripped up by the collar in return and drew back.

"So if you ever call me _selfish_ again, I will break every bone in your body, Sasuke," He warned deadly, his tone cutting through Sasuke like a sword would flesh. He furiously pushed the man away and Sasuke's eyes widened. When did Naruto get so strong? "Get out of my house." Naruto ordered, pointing in the direction of the door.

Sasuke scoffed, straightening out his shirt. "You'll allow me to see him?"

"I'll give you a call." He mumbled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"You don't even have my number."

Naruto sighed annoyingly, a hand on his forehead. "Then give it to me." He mentioned curtly.

Sasuke snorted and held out a hand to the blue eyed male. "Give me your phone, dobe,"

Naruto blushed a little, going in his pocket and taking out his cell phone. He handed it over to the Uchiha and Sasuke entered his number as a contact. Naruto stared at the pale man. Being called by his pet name again was… nice.

"Here." The man gave him back his cell. "Does he at least know about me?" Sasuke questioned, a brow arched.

Naruto briefly shook his head, gaze lowered. "No. …But I'll tell him." He assured kindly. "Just give me some time… to.." Naruto used his hand to sweep blonde hair from his face and right then, in one swift step, Sasuke wrapped his arms around him. Eyes wide, he was stricken with disbelief.

It seemed the blonde needed a hug, so the Uchiha embraced him. Yes, he was still very angry with Naruto for not telling him he had a child, but he still cared for him. He never wanted to see him hurting this way. In the mind frame of a kid, Naruto thought he did what was best for the both of them and he could understand that. What kid knows how to deal with so much at once? And that's exactly what Naruto had been when he got pregnant. A kid. A kid that got no comfort from the ones he should have.

Naruto rested his chin on the taller man's shoulder, returning the hug. "Teme.."

"Dobe, everything's fine now. I'm not going anywhere," Sasuke achingly whispered, tightening his embrace.

"...He has an obsession with dinosaurs,"

Sasuke let out a haughty chuckle. "More proof that he's mines I guess," He didn't know if he heard right, but he thought he heard the cutest giggle come from Naruto. He was glad he could still make him laugh. Sasuke unexpectedly felt a rub against his ankle and glimpsed down to find cute eyes looking up at him curiously.

Naruto grinned, letting go of the Uchiha and kneeled. "Beli!" He cooed, scooping the kitten up in his arms and Sasuke quirked a brow. Naruto made kissy noises, stroking her soft, light orange and snow white white fur and the kitten purred, meowing. "My adorable little Beli,"

"Short for?" Sasuke had to admit the cat was adorable.

"Belina. I might as well introduce you two. Beli, this is Sasuke,"

Sasuke let himself be strangely subdued to petting the cat. "What breed is she?"

"A Scottish Fold."

* * *

><p>"I have a child."<p>

"Excuse me?" His mother tilted her head, not sure if she heard her son right.

His father, bewildered, blinked.

His older brother, Kagami Uchiha, dropped his fork and the expensive silverware hit the mansion table sharply. Even the servants had looks of confusion at the bombshell news.

"Hn, someone still hasn't learned tact." The oldest of the three brothers, Itachi Uchiha, simply stated, chewing on his dinner. So that's what his brother seemed to be in such a daze about? Interesting. "I don't think everyone heard you correctly, Otouto," Yes, he was enjoying the expression on his everyone's face to the upmost.

Setting his fork down, Sasuke looked at his family stoically. "Mother, father, I have a son." He announced more firmly and the silence swallowing the room happened to broken by one of the servants letting out an awkward cough. "I found out today. You see I ran into Naruto Uzumaki, he bore my first son, though, I had no knowledge of this."

Kagami gawked, needing a drink of water and went to grab his glass, putting it to his lips.

Itachi let out a humorous, yet, low laugh.

Sasuke glared. That asshole.

Mikoto instantly jumped to her feet, wide eyed. "Y-you have a son? With… Naruto-kun?" Her son gave her a nod and she settled back to her seat, shockingly. "Oh wow." She was speechless.

Fugaku cleared his throat, breathing out calmly and gestured for one of the servants to pour him a drink, one did, bowing respectfully. Wine. He needed to process this in the easiest way possible. His youngest just told him he had a child and he wasn't even married yet. In fact, the boy was still in university. Taking a sip of wine from his glass, he finally asked, "And what is it you did, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed in relief that his father was taking this so… normally. "I talked to Naruto and he agreed to let me be in my son's life." He responded, smiling proudly. "I'll be bringing him to see everyone soon." He added, going back to eating (as if everything was fine and dandy.) His mother's eyes widened.

Didn't this boy understand that he has a child and that his life was about to change drastically. Aside from that, Mikoto slowly brought a manicured hand to her lips, overwhelmed and started crying out of sheer happiness.

"Aw, Sasuke, you made mother cry! How could you?" Kagami scolded, scooting back in his seat and standing to his feet before he rushed to his mother. "Aw, ma, don't cry. He's an idiot, I know." Kagami rubbed his mother's shoulders and their father pinched the bridge of his nose.

He very well knew the difference between his wife's disappointed cry and happy cry.

"No, it's not that, sweetie. I have a grandson!" She gleamed, cheeks flushed pink as she cried and Kagami's eyes bugged out dumbly.

She happened to be ecstatic!

Wiping his mouth with a napkin gracefully, Itachi rolled his eyes at the situation and, hands on the table as he slid his seat back, got to his feet. Clad in pants and a dress shirt, he bowed to his father. "I'll be heading off to bed now, father, good night."

Fugaku nodded, finding his son's behavior odd.

Sasuke took a look at his gold wrist watch. "I should be getting home, I have classes early." He commented more to himself.

"No!" Mikoto shot out of her chair and over to him, leaving Kagami and her husband baffled. "You just told me wonderful news honey. I've wanted my boys to give me grandchildren before old age and you've done that. Please stay the night here and let's talk, alright? What does he like, huh?" She joyously clasped her hands together.

"Dinosaurs." Sasuke drank from his glass of water impassively. He wasn't showing it, but he was smiling in his mind. To actually know something about his son warmed him to no end.

"Oh! I have to buy some toys then! Sasu-chan you loved dinosaurs as well!"

Kagami sauntered by his little brother and mother, scowling. "Maybe I should knock someone up," He remarked slyly, arms across his chest. Out of nowhere he sensed his back burning and craned his neck only to see his father daggering him. "I-I am suddenly very tired, goodnight, father," Frightened, he laughed nervously and bowed, heading out the dining room quickly.

"Does he have your hair color?"

"Yes, mother."

"Ha! Of course! The Uchiha color is always dominant!" She squealed loudly, her long hair swaying as she shook her head.

* * *

><p>Ah, so peaceful.<p>

Showered and dressed the next morning, Sasuke was seated at the dining table alone, the sun lighting the room just right. He sipped on a refreshing, steaming mug of coffee (that a maid prepared for him) while flipping through the newest issue of one of the most famous magazines in Toyko and sighed deeply. His brother was in it again.

_Itachi Uchiha seems to be on again with his ex-girlfriend, Viola Hamasaki. Everyone should've seen this train coming from a mile away. Sorry ladies, he is taken, once again. _

Under that was a picture of his big brother hugged up with some brunette, hazel eyed beauty. What was her name again? He did just read it a second ago. Fuck it. He didn't give two shits about who his brother was in a relationship with. He tiredly groaned and flipped to the next page. His brother honestly played around too damn much.

Basking in the wonderful silence of his _me_ _time_, he smiled to himself, thinking of his little boy. However, his mood was destroyed and his silence broke by the sound of his older brother yawning. He watched Itachi take a seat at the table with a mug of coffee he got from the kitchen in his hand, dressed for the day.

His long hair in a ponytail at his neck, he moved some hair away from his perfect face. "Otouto, you have a child, right? Shouldn't you be going to see him as of now?" He mentioned, only to taunt him.

Sasuke didn't give his brother a single glance. "Hn, maybe I will. At least I know mines is alive and well." He shot back, just as crude, bringing the mug to his lips and taking a sip of his coffee.

Itachi stiffened, a vein twitching at the statement. His little brother always knew how to push his buttons and he hated himself for always letting it rile him up. "Otouto, I would watch your words with me." He frowned.

The younger raven scoffed, giving a brief shake of his head. "Did I strike a nerve?" Sasuke closed the magazine, his morning ruined because of his big brother. "Aren't you tired of fooling around, Nii-san? Do you feel nothing about the fact that you played around with someone so badly they aborted your child?" He stood to his feet and stalked towards his brother's end of the table and Itachi got up, infuriated. Their eyes meeting, Sasuke stepped to his brother, their faces merely inches apart.

"I respect you as my brother, but as a person," His brother stayed impassive as he spoke. "You _disgust_ me." He leisurely finished, wanting the words to eat away at his brother's soul and bumping his shoulder on the way out. He pondered how his brother was still so callous after what he did to Naruto's brother.

Itachi snorted and Sasuke's opinion of him was easily brushed off. "I love you too, Otouto," He smugly mumbled. He really wasn't a person to care what others thought of him.

"Excuse me, Itachi-sama," Said man turned to look at the servant who entered the dining room and the young man bowed respectfully. "You have a guest, uh, Viola-san?" The servant reported, unsure if his master had invited her here.

"Ah, yes," The Uchiha smiled and turned on his heels, leaving the dining room. He made his way into the hallway of the mansion, turned the corner and his slipper clad feet walked on polished floors. He saw his girlfriend standing by the grand, spiral staircase, admiring the framed paintings on the high walls, her hands behind her back.

The young woman hummed sweetly to herself, her long brunette hair draping over one shoulder. Long lashes defined bright, hazel eyes and she had a soft smile on her face, her body slim, but satisfyingly curvy. Startled by the strong arms she felt wrap around her, she jumped and then looked out the corner of her eye. "Itachi, a hello would be nice," She turned in his hold, facing him.

"Hello,"

"Baka…"

Itachi leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back, blush on her cheeks and then pulled away. "Let's go to your room," She took him by the hand and he nodded in agreement, allowing her to lead him up the spiral staircase. As they walked, she was telling him about the dinner she had with her brother last night.

The Uchiha could care less.

"Is that a new dress?" He assumed.

His girlfriend looked back at him, the mini dress snug on her frame. "Yes. I bought it for you, red is your favorite color."

Suddenly stopping on the staircase, he grabbed her by the waist, forcing her to face him and took hold of her jaw before capturing his girlfriend in a more demanding kiss. She felt his tongue plunge into her small cavern and gasped after he backed her up against the banister, his knee between her thighs. His smoldering hands caressed her body, pulling her closer by her lower back and his other hand ran up her thigh, raising the hem of her dress.

"-Itachi… ah, wait, we're on the stairs," She protested weakly, panting.

Itachi smirked, nibbling at her ear. "Then I suggest you get to my bedroom before I take you right here," He growled teasingly, tugging the lobe between his teeth.

Quickly, she slipped away from him and headed up the stairs at a faster pace.

(^з^)

"Breakfast is served baby," Naruto, wearing a pair of black pajama shorts and tank, grinned, placing the last dish on the kitchen table. Aki hugged his stuffed dinosaur and his blue eyes beamed at the meal in front of him, but then he sourly frowned.

Naruto took a seat, setting a small bowl of milk down on the floor beside his foot and picked up the big spoon, ready to make his son a plate. It wasn't long before he heard lapping at the milk, meaning Belina joined them.

"I can't eat this, _mamita_," Aki whined, pouting with creased brows.

The blonde cocked a brow. "W-why not? You love Spanish food,"

The boy slumped in his seat. "Mommy I'm a herbivorous, herbivorous don't eat meat," He whimpered strictly, arms across his chest.

Naruto deadpanned, mumbling to himself. "You can't be serious," He witnessed the glare etch onto his child's beautiful face and sighed. "Honey why didn't you tell me you were an herbivorous before I made breakfast?"

Aki jerked forward, as if offended. "Mommy you should know the different roars by now! A herbivorous sounds like rooooooooawr!"

"Okay, Herbivorous, what would you like?" Naruto caved, fed up.

Aki thought for a moment, then finally answered, "Can I have some plants. Maybe a few tree branches and leaves? Oh! That plant we have in the living room will do! I can make a salad!" He exclaimed.

Naruto was seriously trying not to laugh. If he laughed right now Aki would get upset and think he was making fun of him. But exactly how could he take this seriously? "No. You're not eating any plants Herbivorous-san, but I might have something for you," He scooted his chair back and got up, striding over to the fridge.

Aki gleefully grinned. His mother returned to the table after getting some green stuff out of the fridge and slammed it down in front of him.

"Raw broccoli, enjoy." Naruto smiled sweetly, patting his son's head. He watched his son screw his face up, but nonetheless, reach for it and snickered. Aki put the stalk of broccoli to his lips and hesitantly opened his mouth, eyes closed and munched down on it. Naruto let out a laugh as his son chewed, green specks around his lips.

"Mmm, yum, herbivorous-Aki likes," Aki frowned, snatched up a napkin and spit it out into it. "But normal-Aki hates it, I'll be normal Aki today," He pointed to the food he wanted and Naruto nodded, grinning in triumph.

They enjoyed breakfast, Aki talking about the playground and asking when he could start preschool excitedly. Naruto was just left wondering how to tell Aki about Sasuke, his father.

He knew it'd be hard, but he needed to do it soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Usami-sensei:<strong> Next Sasuke will be introduced to Aki, as his father. You'll find out what happened between SasuNaru soon.


	3. Temper

**Disclaimer:** Naruto was never mine sadly.

July 23 was Sasuke's birthday and in the new manga chapter release they announced that they're working on a new Naruto movie that Kishimoto will be involved in, again. I'm soooo excited! OMG in the new color page art Naruto and Sasuke were cowboys, woooh, sexy!

**(1)Gaara is family.**

**(2)Naruto is single. **

* * *

><p>It was pretty chilly out today, therefore he decided to wear a plain black shirt and fitting jeans. Though it was kind of cold, he was relieved because the weather this summer had been extremely smoldering that he never left the house on his off days. That aside, the day he'd be introduced to his son as his father was finally here and that was another reason he was enjoying today. It had been a very long week to wait.<p>

Sasuke elegantly sipped on the warm tea made for him, gaze scanning the living room. In front of him was white media center furniture that held the flat screen television and on either side of it were two framed pictures on the wall. In the one to the left, Naruto and his son were on the deck of a yacht, a bright sunny day, doing what he referred to as (playful) gangster poses. But the one to the right was more professional looking.

In that one, Naruto was sitting, clad in a brown leather jacket and white shirt with his plush lips pressed into a somewhat flirty smirk. Blue orbs were daringly striking and his tan skin smooth, golden locks settling on his shoulders and some strands falling over one eye. He figured Naruto must have recently cut his hair. He liked it.. longer. It only made the blonde seem more sexy and exotic.

Naruto approached the living room, leaning on the entrance way and looked at Sasuke whom was too busy staring at a photo of him. Rolling his eyes, he slurped up some more ramen noodles. The man requested to come over early so he granted him that.

Upon hearing the slurping sound, the Uchiha snapped out of his daze and took sight of Naruto. "Ramen? In the morning?" He questionably arched a brow. Naruto used his chopsticks to put more noodles from the bowl to his lips.

"Oh please, I don't want to hear it. This is the only time of the day I can eat ramen thanks to Aki." The blonde replied, tone laced with attitude. "He has inherited your annoying habit of scolding me for eating ramen all the time. Now, I would like to eat my ramen in peace, without a lecture." Beef flavored noodles slurped passed his lips and he chewed happily.

Sasuke set his cup of tea down on the coffee table and picked up one of the treats Naruto made himself off his plate. He took a bite, a little powdered sugar on his lips and his eyes grew wide. His taste buds, as of now, were dancing and throwing a festival on his tongue. It was heavenly!

But, him being an Uchiha, composed himself. "Naruto, this is delicious. When did you learn to cook so well?" He asked, shoving the rest into his mouth and munching.

Naruto stopped eating, leaned up off the entrance and meekly blushed. "My.. grandmother and my mother taught me. I've always had the skills, just didn't use them. But when you've got a baby to feed and no money to waste on fast food it comes in handy."

He smirked conceitedly, legs crossed. "You cooked after you invited me over. I'm flattered,"

"Don't be, teme. I kinda went crazy with the baking last night and my fridge is full of strawberry shortcake and about a pan of peach cobbler, not to mention loads of ichigo daifuku. Trust me, none of it was meant for you." The Uzumaki smiled cunningly and Sasuke frowned. "Aki should be up soon." He spun on his heels, about to walk away.

"Dobe, do you have any of those, uh, what were they called? My mother asked about them. Right! Ultrasounds. Did you happen to keep any?" The sudden statement made Naruto slowly turn back to him with furrowed brows.

"Ultrasounds? You wanna see ultrasound pictures?" He looked at his ex-lover oddly and Sasuke leaned back fluently, smirking.

"That is if you aren't uncomfortable sharing them with me."

Naruto pursed his lips and sighed, stepping into the living room. "Of course not. It is your seed in the first place."

Sasuke didn't know why, but just hearing that roll off Naruto's tongue turned him on.

The blue eyed Uzumaki ended up searching through the media center cabinets beneath the television for the photo album. He saved all of his ultrasound photos so it wasn't a problem. Finally finding the apple green photo album, he pulled it out and closed the cabinet back. He hadn't looked at this in a while. He always separated recent pictures from Aki's baby ones. He strolled over to the sofa and took a seat beside Sasuke, then opened it.

"I always keep the ultrasounds in the back," He muttered, flipping through the pages. He eventually reached the back and noticed that the raven had scooted closer and was looking over his shoulder. He could feel his cool breath on his neck and it agitated him, hence, he moved away and put the book in the Uchiha's lap.

Sasuke eyed the photos. "Hn, can't even stand to be close to me, well I can't say I'm shocked." He murmured indifferently, feeling the slight ping in his heart, even though he tried to sound as if he didn't care.

"Be lucky I let you hug me without breaking your face." Naruto retorted, pointing to the photo he wanted the man to look at. Sasuke's eyes moved to that one and he gazed closely. "Do you see him?"

"No."

"That little…" Naruto squinted, pointing to a small dot within the black and white photo. "It's right there, that little circle." He tapped at it and the raven scoffed. Yeah, he couldn't see shit.

"If only I had brought my magnifying glass."

"Fine! I'll show you another one." He turned a few pages, growling. Could he be any more of an asshole? Probably. "Ah! Seven months here!" He grinned in triumph and Sasuke tilted his head, astonished by the beautiful view. That was his son inside Naruto. ...Amazing.

Naruto sensed the heat rush to his cheeks, seeing the warm expression appear on the Uchiha's face and decided to stop being such a jerk. "Y-you.. can look through the rest if you want," He offered nicely.

Sasuke gave him a strange look. What was with the change in attitude? He went back to beginning of the album and his slender fingers turned to the first page. The baby photos were encased in thick textured, baby themed pages. (Stuff like duckies, bottles, animals and whatnot.) Page by page, he found himself hesitant to look at them.

He stopped on a photo where Aki (about one year old) had his rosy lips puckered, his small, drenched body bent forward and curly hair wet and trying to drink water from the sprinklers in a backyard. In another, his son sat in a highchair with food on his chubby face, grinning. It hit him hard and he found it painful to swallow. He missed so much, and it hurt. He came to another where his son was at the Petting Zoo, feeding a goat and blinked. It was what his child was _wearing_ that caught his attention.

"Naruto, how old was he here?" He tilted the album so the blonde could see it and Naruto cocked a brow.

"I'd say about… two? Yup, he was two! It was his birthday." He nodded assuringly. "Why?"

Sasuke gave a brief shake of his head. "...No reason." He studied the photo closer, nose crinkled in confusion.

He had seen that shirt before.. but where?

"Mommy?" It was heard as a low mumble as small feet pattered across hardwood and Sasuke lifted his head from the album. Naruto got up, glancing into the hallway and saw Aki searching for him, rubbing his eyes. He just woke up and Naruto could tell he was a little cranky.

"_Mamita_.. mommy?"

"I'm right here baby," Naruto answered and Aki entered the living room, arms out. "What's wrong, huh? Did you sleep good?" He cooed to the boy, hugging him and Aki snuggled on him.

"You weren't there when I woke up," He mumbled sadly, eyes still shut and shifting his head, his curly locks in his face. "I'm hungry."

"Alright, I'll cook for you, okay? But first there's someone I want you to meet," Naruto rubbed Aki's back and his son nodded sleepily, blinking himself awake.

Sasuke anxiously stood and strode toward them, eying his son deeply. He could already feel the attachment to his own flesh and blood. Big blue eyes looked back at him and then the boy realized who he was.

"You're the onii-chan that bought me candy," He suddenly grinned at the tall man. "Ohayo!" He greeted brightly.

The Uchiha chuckled, nodding and knelt in front of him. Naruto nervously stepped away, praying that Aki would take it well.

"Ohayo to you as well, Akihisa," Sasuke smiled, seeing so much of himself in blue pools. "I know you may not know me, but, my name is Uchiha Sasuke. It's nice to see you again."

Aki grinned, nodding cheerfully.

Naruto breathed out anxiously and finally said, "Aki, Baby, can I tell you something?" His son slowly eyed him, probably wondering what was going on. "You see, Sasuke... this nice man here.. is your father," He announced delicately, swallowing thickly and Aki had a blank look etch on his face, disbelief in his eyes.

His what?

He turned back to the pale man. He couldn't even explain what he was feeling. He didn't understand what was going on. "Papa…?" He warily stepped forward.

The Uchiha confidently nodded in affirmation, witnessing the child's disbelief.

Naruto merely watched his son's expression. He didn't know if he was happy, upset or simply shocked. It was hard to read his emotion by the way he stared at Sasuke's face with lips parted, utterly speechless and eyebrows strung together strangely.

Akihisa tipped forward and examined his father's face, mentally comparing the man's features to his own and his heart started pounding harder in his chest. He _did_ look like him. And that definitely explained why he didn't have his mother's hair color. His eyes shifted back to his mother, a swarm of emotions clouding them.

In actuality, he looked painfully bewildered, and Naruto wondered if he was okay. It was an adorable, yet troubling face.

Sasuke touched his shoulder, honestly concerned. "Akihisa?"

His father was speaking with him, _right now_, and it felt so unreal.

Akihisa, with trembling lips, gradually smiled and brought his hands to his face, burying it in them. This was the man he had been dreaming about ever since he figured out that all kids were supposed to have two parents, a mother and a father. And he always wanted his papa.

Going over to him, uneasy and worried about the reaction he was getting, Naruto comfortingly rubbed his child's back, as a way of better helping him cope with the news. This made him feel horrible, just to have Akihisa go through this. "Baby, you okay?"

Going closer to Sasuke, Aki took his hands off his face and tears gathered in his eyes as he nervously muttered out, "C-can I hug you?" He didn't know if he needed to ask or not.

At that instant, Sasuke pulled his son into his arms strongly and Akihisa locked his arms behind his neck, holding him tight. "Yes. Of course you can," The sting in his heart when his son asked that caused him to tear apart inside. He should never need to ask if he could hug him, his own father. It hurt to even hear him say that just now. "You don't ever need to ask."

Akihisa buried his face between his father's neck and shoulder, engraving his calming and deep voice into his memory. The distinct accent seemed familiar and he had no idea why. But the sensation when he hugged him was like nothing he ever felt before. He breathed in the scent of his father, remembered how he touched and the sound of his voice. This was… his father, and he never wanted to let him go.

Sasuke caressed his son's hair, embracing him possessively and gratefully smiled at Naruto. The ache inside his very being as his child was in his arms almost broke him down to tears.

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek, guilt eating away at him. He did this to them. He torn them apart and snatched away the relationship they've should've had from the time Akihisa was born. It wasn't fair to them.

"It's okay, I'm here. I love you so much, Akihisa." Sasuke heartily whispered, kissing his crown and the boy nodded, his cries muffled on him. He said, _I love you_ over and over again, wanting his son to hear that he has always been loved. He didn't need to give a reason, but the moment he found out he was his, there had been this unexplainable connection tugging at him, and he fell in love with his little boy immediately. It must've hurt Aki to think that maybe he hadn't been around because he didn't love him. "You have some adorable cheeks. You look like your Papa," Aki weakly giggled, lifting his head and looked at him.

"I know right, you did have chubby cheeks when you were younger." Naruto mentioned, laughing lightly.

Aki sniffled, rubbing his flushed nose and grinned gleefully.

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off the little person he created. The feeling was amazing. Running his fingers through silky, curly hair, he smiled proudly. "Such a beautiful boy. My boy."

His son spun on his heels to Naruto, blue eyes wide and pointing back at him. "T-this is Papa! I'm so happy! He's so pretty!" His body was still shaking with excitement.

The two adults laughed at his choice of wording, Sasuke gracefully standing to his feet.

Aki then ran over to his mother and hugged his legs, cutely looking up at him. "Can I spend more time with Papa? Please Mommy!"

Naruto and Sasuke were both startled by the question, not sure what to say, and eyed each other vaguely.

(^з^)

This morning his son hadn't wanted to leave Sasuke's side, thus he agreed to let the man take him for a while. Evening already approached and the two had been gone for a few hours now. He didn't mind though. They deserved it. During that time he invited over his older cousin, Gaara, and Neji, his cousin's lover. He enjoyed spending time with them and he needed some company to make him feel less shitty about himself.

"Where is he anyway? I haven't seen Kyuubi-kun around for about two weeks now," He was seated on the sofa with Belina on his lap, napping, and his lavender eyes glanced at the blonde sweeping the living room floor.

"I doubt Naruto himself even knows where his brother's been, Neji." Gaara spoke, seated beside his boyfriend, softly petting Belina and watching the television. "We'll just have to wait for that idiot redhead to come out of his hole again,"

"Yup! You know Kyuu, he can't even answer his damn phone when I need him," Naruto grumbled, pissed off.

Neji went back to eating his bowl of ice cream, feeling his boyfriend's eyes on him and blushed. "Gaara, stop." He demanded.

"Stop what?"

Naruto looked between the two curiously. "What guys?"

"Nothing." Gaara replied.

"Tell me!" Naruto whined.

Neji cleared his throat bashfully, pink on his cheeks. "Gaara and I used ice cream last night."

"Ew. I didn't need to know that." Naruto frowned.

"Well it's the closest you'll get to getting laid Naruto-kun and you asked." Neji stuffed his mouth with ice cream, nonchalant.

Naruto huffed. "I am never having sex again, you see where it got me the first time! And I am so gonna punch Kyuu when I see him 'cause he's always doing this! Disappearing on me when I need him!" He stomped his foot unfairly.

They were so deep into conversation they didn't hear the front door open. The person closed the door back and sauntered down the corridor, his hair swaying in his step.

"How much?" Naruto giggled, sweeping dust into the dustpan.

Neji's eyes narrowed. "He owes me a hundred, and now he's dodging me. Great."

"I assure you that is not the case."

The three turned to that familiar voice and Naruto's and Neji's eyes widened. When did he get here?

They stared at the sight that was Kyuubi Uzumaki. Slender legs and narrow hips were clad in dark skinny jeans with a pair of combat boots on his feet and he wore a tight, white shirt along with a leather jacket, his velvety red, waist-long hair silky and straight, descended down his back and spilled over his shoulders. Leaning on the entrance of the living room, a smirk formed on naturally pouty lips and he folded his arms across his chest. "Summer's coming to an end yet it's already cold out."

Naruto scowled. "Kyuubi take those damn boots off in my house." He scolded stressfully. He had to tell him that too many times as it is.

"I will, Naruto, geez, when'd you turn into such a neat freak." Erotic, aquamarine eyes rolled as he leaned up and stepped into the living room.

"_Bella rosso_ has finally come out of his hole," Gaara simply said, looking back at the television and Neji inwardly swooned. Gaara sounded incredibly hot when speaking Italian.

Kyuubi grinned, running to his favorite cousin. "Gaara, I missed you!" He squealed, planting himself on his cousin's lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Stop lying. You haven't called in weeks." Green eyes glared.

"Aw, does my Gaara feel neglected?" He cooed, grabbing him by the jaw and making kisses faces at him. Gaara frowned, backing away. "_Papito_ I'm sorry, don't be like that! I had exams so I was really busy, but you still love me, right?" He pouted adorably.

Gaara sighed. "I have no choice but to."

"You owe me, Kyuubi-kun, it's been two months now," Neji reminded the redhead on his boyfriend's lap and stroked Belina. She purred in appreciation.

The redhead began to pet Belina as well. "Hi Beli, you're so cute! ...I'll give it back, I promise. Oh, I ran into Tokuma the other day." He brought up and the brunette quirked a brow. "He was such an asshole. Goes abroad for two years and is still the same."

Naruto chuckled, the broom in his hand. "Why should you expect any different?"

"What did my cousin say to you?" The Hyuga inquired sympathetically. Tokuma had a rather blunt mouth and that had always been his downfall.

Kyuubi leaned back on Gaara. "I saw him in the supermarket and he said, _oh you got chunky_." He glowered in remembrance and Naruto snickered.

The redhead looked at his little brother angrily before his tummy was attacked by ticklish fingers. "Aahaha! Gaara! W-what are you d-doing?" His cousin felt at his sensitive stomach and he giggled helplessly.

"I'm searching for the chunky."

Kyuubi wiggled on his lap and harshly grasped his cousin's hands. "Stop it. I'm gonna pee." He warned, face flushed and Gaara screwed up his face before he pushed Kyuubi off his lap and he fell to the floor. "–Ouch!"

Neji smiled. Gaara was only playful around his family (and him of course.) "So what'd you say?" The Hyuga went on and Kyuubi rubbed his lower back.

Running his fingers through his hair, he grimaced. "Oh. Yeah. So I just said, _good_. _I love food, food loves me_ and then he tried to explain he didn't mean chunky in a bad way.. that it had been like two years and I was smaller back then and whatever. He's such an idiot. " He laid back on the floor, raising his legs and putting his boots on Gaara. "Where's Aki?!" He finally shouted, frantically looking around.

"You just noticed? Sad. He's with his father, Kyuu, you would know that if you answered your phone." Naruto bit out, walking out of the living room.

"Oh shit.. when did that happen?" Kyuubi stared wide-eyed. Shortly after he overcame his shock, he got playful with Gaara. As he watched the television, his boots kicked the redhead and he hummed to himself. "I watched this last night and–Ooow!" Gaara had slapped him on the thigh, causing him to scream out sharply and achingly. He stumbled, getting to his feet and rubbed his thigh.

He hissed and Gaara snarled, his own leg in pain because Kyuubi kicked him. He sat forward and punched Kyuubi in the back, the impact resounding.

"Ouuuuuch–hahahahahha!" The Uzumaki gawked, laughing and winced, his hands flying to his back.

Neji was shocked. Fuck, he heard that one. How were they always so damn rough with each other?

Kyuubi whimpered in agony, heading out the living room and giggled weakly.

Naruto yawned, putting dinner in the oven and then closed the oven back. He had been up since early this morning. He turned his head and his big brother limped into the kitchen, teeth clenched. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Y-yes." He whined, his back in serious pain. "I swear I'll get him back," He groaned and leaned on the kitchen island. "When did you run into Sasuke?" He asked tenderly.

"Uh, last week." Naruto responded, wiping down the countertop with the dish cloth.

Kyuubi gave a brief nod and glided his fingers through his hair. "Be lucky you didn't run into that asshole Itachi." He relented. Naruto nodded, chewing on a grape and slid the redhead the bowl of fruit.

Kyuubi grabbed a strawberry out and put it to his lips, glancing at his brother momentarily. "Why do you look so upset? You missed me that much, huh? You need some of this," He outstretched his arm and put his hand on the back of his brother's head, making his head do the motion of giving someone a blow job.

"Kyuu, you're so inappropriate," Naruto ignored him, wiping up more mess.

Kyuubi giggled, chewing. "You're so mature."

Naruto grinned a little, looking at his brother. "You look sexy today."

"Don't I always?"

"Did you get that from the store?"

Kyuubi smiled, tugging at his jacket. "The perks of your brother working at the best clothing store ever. Discounts are the shit,"

Naruto giggled. "Whore, you always use me!"

"At least I get paid, slut."

They laughed and Naruto gave his big brother a hug. "Baka! I did miss you!"

Kyuubi smirked. "I got a sexy navel piercing,"

Naruto perked up, quickly stepping back. "Let me see!" He grinned.

* * *

><p>Neji and Gaara left a little while ago and the house was a little too quiet that night.<p>

Naruto opened the door after the doorbell rang and grinned. "Mommy, tadaima!" His son beamed, running inside and clinging to his legs. Sasuke entered behind him, hands pocketed. "We had so much fun! We had watermelon and went all the way to Tokyo!" He rambled to his mother about the day he spent with his father.

"Aw, you did?" Aki nodded cheerfully and Naruto ruffled his hair.

"He needs to wash his hands. He got ice cream on them." Sasuke mentioned.

"Go wash your hands, okay? Sasuke will even help you," Naruto flashed the man a small smile and the Uchiha shrugged. "Kyuu is here too," He told his son and Aki took off for the staircase and ran up the steps.

Sasuke closed the door and then kicked off his shoes. "I hope I didn't spoil dinner for him,"

Naruto scratched at his head, yawning once again. "No, it's fine. As long as he had fun."

"Hn, maybe you should get some rest," Sasuke chuckled deeply. "Did you know you're the cutest when you're tired?"

"Whatever teme," Naruto rolled his eyes, walking away.

Sasuke frowned.

Aki made his way down the corridor of the upstairs, hands behind his back. He then spotted his uncle leave out of his mother's room and ran for him. "Kyuu!" He happily called out.

Kyuubi saw the boy running straight for him and smiled. "Whoa _papi_, slow down," The child reached him and he knelt to give him a hug. "I missed you today! Where were you?" Even though he already knew he wanted to hear it from his nephew.

"I was with Sasuke-san today! We went shopping and he bought me this!" He pulled down the collar of his shirt and showed his uncle the diamond embed, moon crescent pedant necklace around his neck.

Kyuubi, intrigued, touched it. Actual diamonds. "That is cool! You better take care of it." He said sternly and the child nodded before spinning on his heels and running down the hallway. Kyuubi stood to his feet and strolled to the staircase. He was happy for Aki.

He trotted his way down the steps, however, came to a halt when his eyes fell on Sasuke Uchiha heading up.

Sasuke looked back at the redhead, hand on the banister. "Hello, Kyuubi," He greeted.

"Hi, Sasuke," Kyuubi waved.

The Uchiha's eyed the redhead. He still had that pretty face, but with more mature features and a smoking body. It seemed like it's been forever. He smirked. "Hn, hotter than I remember you to be. You look good."

A soft pink flushing his cheeks, he moved his hair away from his face. "Don't I always? I have to say this is surprising. The Uchiha Sasuke I remember was short, bratty and had bangs but you're taller than me and a lot more handsome now. You just made me realize how short I am." He laughed lightly and Sasuke chuckled, nodding. "It's nice to see you, glad to see you haven't turned out to be such a dick like your brother."

"Kagami or Itachi?"

"Right." The redhead laughed.

"I'm sorry. I don't believe you got an apology from my brother, did you?" Sasuke stated meaningfully.

"It's fine, Sasuke. What happened back then was _my_ decision, a bad one that I wish I could take back, but it's what I did. So it's over with. As for an apology, please don't apologize on his behalf, it's not your place to do that. Itachi's got too much pride to even apologize himself, that's one of the traits I hate about him." His voice laced with longing, he walked around the Uchiha and Sasuke couldn't deny that Kyuubi was wrong. That was the type of person Itachi was.

Thinking of assholes, he thought of his uncle and remembered that photo he had been seen this morning. It was on his mind all day. He would need to have a talk with him later.

(^з^)

Residing within the home office of the traditional, Japanese estate around midnight, the middle-aged man was busy at work shuffling through documents. His long, black hair fell against the kimono he usually wore and his crimson eyes expressed no hint of exhaustion. His sight shifted to the phone when it rang and he sighed, picking it up.

"Yes? What is it?"

_"Uh, Madara-sama, your nephew has just arrived. He seems to be irate and needs to have words with you."_

Brows crinkled, he was puzzled. Madara let out a gruff breath. "Right, Fine. Thank you for informing me." He hung up the phone and went back to looking over important documents. Sometime after, he heard his nephew's booming voice near his office.

"Uncle!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. The two doors of his home office suddenly flew open and Sasuke barged in, infuriated. "Ah, Sasuke, and to what do I owe this friendly visit?" He smiled, putting the documents down on his desk and his nephew glared at him.

"Cut the bullshit, uncle!" Madara quirked a brow at him. "Let me say this, I find it odd. You see this morning I was looking at a photo album of my son, as I'm sure you've heard Uzumaki Akihisa."

"Ah, yes, I've been told." He nodded.

"Yes, well, in a photo I saw of him he happened to wearing a distinct shirt. This shirt caught my attention. If I'm correct exactly two years ago you asked me to pick out a design a child would adore," Sasuke went on, pacing furiously and Madara snorted at this.

"You told me it was for a family _friend_ and that it would not be included in the children's clothing line my mother was working on at the time. Specifically a design that would not be sold in stores, right?" Madara chuckled deeply in remembrance. "Care to explain?" He finished calmly, stalking toward the desk.

"What am I to say, Sasuke? Why don't you tell me what you think the truth is." He sighed, leaning back in his chair.

Sasuke clenched his hand into a fist. "You knew I had a son, didn't you? You sent him a birthday gift on my behalf when he turned two. Now either you were in touch with their grandfather, mafia lord of the underworld, Hashirama or Naruto's father, Minato." He dictated, already at his boiling point.

"Of course, boy. Hashirama and I are good friends. I was aware of your child before he was even born and after, I sent Christmas presents and about three birthday gifts on your behalf. I didn't tell you for your own good." He impassively explained, seeing the pure anger in his nephew's eyes as he talked.

"M-my own good was it? ..Liar. It was not for my own good, it was for you."

"No, for you, Sasuke. Honestly how did expect to get a proper education caring for a child?" Madara retrieved the documents from his desk and arrogantly ignored the younger Uchiha.

"Don't you mean you didn't want a child to distract me from what _you_ wanted? You wanted me to quickly finish with school to take over the company's east branch and I'm close to your goal, aren't I? Do you think.. that the company means more to me than my own child, you bastard!" He exploded, slapping those damn documents out of his uncle's grasp and seeing red.

"Watch your tone with me-"

"I will _not_ be undermninded and used by you!" Sasuke roared, pointing a finger at him, shutting the man up and Madara was baffled. "I will not watch my tone with the person who had hand in keeping my child away from me! You knew of my child before me and dare to tell me it was for my own good! Fuck you!"

"Boy you will stop your careless words towards me!" Madara bellowed, standing to his feet. "I knew that Uzumaki was no good for you and surely enough he ended up pregnant."

Sasuke stiffened, taken aback by that. "Are you suggesting... that Naruto used me? That he got pregnant on purpose?"

"I believe he did. You are an Uchiha, Sasuke and people will use us in whatever way they can to get what is ours." He found Sasuke's expression laughable. What could he say now? "Now stop this foolishness and show me the respect you have been taught-Urghh!" A strong fist connected with his face with unbelievable force and he fell to the floor, bewildered. He looked up, blood leaking from his nose and lip.

"Maybe I'll show you some respect after admit that you were a victim to your own idiocy!" Sasuke shook with rage, his jaw clenched. "If you _ever_ accuse Naruto of such treachery again I will not hesitate to crush you with my own hands, Uchiha Madara!"

Madara wiped the blood from his lip with his thumb, smirking haughtily. "This temper of yours.. it is what rid you of Naruto-kun in the first place, is it not? If you were to get in a relationship with him again it will surely be the ruin of you, boy." He jeered, getting to his feet.

Sasuke sneered, his deathly glare on the older man. On some level his uncle's taunt was dead on and he hated that he was right. Purely enraged, he stormed out of the office. His uncle's words reminded him of the incident that happened a year ago where he lost is temper at a soiree, knocking out a man cold and his father severely scolded him afterwards.

_"That quick temper of yours will surely make you a fool soon enough. Just remember, son, anger is your worst enemy."_


	4. Intoxication

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto was born with the brilliant mind.

This chapter came out longer than I wanted it to. I've edited for three days. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to catch up on the Kuroshitsuji Book of Circus episode I missed.

* * *

><p>Sasuke rang twice.<p>

Standing at his ex's house door, his mind drifted to a few nights ago. He pondered if that bastard, Madara, told his father about what happened. He assumed he hadn't because he didn't get a call from him, thankfully. He would've gotten hell from his old man. Sasuke brought his hand to his face, studying it. His knuckles were kind of swollen and a little red. It shocked him that he actually punched his uncle, and in the face. So hard that the swelling of his knuckles hadn't gone down yet.

Not that Madara didn't deserve it.

Eventually the door was being unlocked and it opened. He hadn't actually looked to see who opened the door for him and his eyes traveled up slender legs, shorts encased hips and stopped on the face of SpongeBob on a hoodie.

"Get the damn door Kyuu!" Naruto yelled (for the last time) from the upstairs.

Aquamarine eyes rolled and he lied. "I did! It's mom!" He shouted back, smiling at Sasuke foxily.

The man walked inside, shutting the door behind him. The cool air hit his pale skin, giving him relief from the warm weather outside. The two heard the thump of footsteps on the staircase, looked over and Naruto appeared, body and hair dripping wet, stray locks slick to his face and only wearing a towel tightly hugged around his chest and stopping _barely_ at his thighs.

Sasuke blinked, dumbstruck.

"Just kidding. It's Sasuke," Kyuubi said what his little brother already figured out.

The Uchiha sensed his manhood jerk to attention, most of the heat in his body rushing to his groin and he stared at the blonde.

Naruto flushed red, blue eyes wide and immediately ran back up the stairs, cutely stumbling a bit. "Kyuu! You asshole! Get out of my house!"

"Oh like you two haven't seen each other naked," The redhead waved him off with a plate of food in his other hand, walking ahead of the raven.

Sasuke took off his shoes at the front and strolled further into the home, the image of Naruto buried in his mind. Even after having a baby the blonde's body looked amazing (from what he could see) and also rather tempting. The way the water slowly trickled down tan skin, that beautiful, golden hair messy and wet, supple lips, pink and big eyes shimmering and alluring, just begging him to take him right then.

How did he go without Naruto for so long?

"Sorry. I was warming up some leftovers," Kyuubi snapped Sasuke out of his perverted thoughts. "He's been yelling at him since last night. But I guess I do deserve it. I was up at like two playing Resident Evil and Mario Kart and he and Aki were trying to sleep,"

"You still yell at the television?" The Uchiha inquired knowingly. Kyuubi stopped and faced him, blush creeping across his face.

"It was so frustrating! You know I'm like the master of Resident Evil and when I was playing this morning I was so off my game 'cause I haven't played in years,"

"Everyone would be able to tolerate you if you weren't so _loud_," Sasuke implied as he and the redhead continued walking.

"I wasn't even that loud!"

The raven snorted, rolling his eyes. "You're loud now,"

The Uzumaki flipped Sasuke off as they entered the living room. Right then, he spotted something fly past him and he screeched, backing into the raven. "What is that..?"

Sasuke saw it was a mosquito and stared, puzzled at the redhead. He forgot Kyuubi was scared of bugs.

"_Ay Dios mío!_ It's gonna kill me!" The redhead jumped when he spotted it again and hurriedly handed the Uchiha his plate and Sasuke _unwillingly_ took it.

"Kyuubi, it's not going to kill you." He reasonably explained, watching the redhead take off his slipper and follow it, his long hair swaying in his step.

Kyuubi childishly whimpered, desperately attempting to get close to it. "I don't give a damn," He whispered more to himself, cornering the mosquito on the wall. He threw his slipper at it and gasped after it hit the mirror on the wall. He panted, running to get his slipper and tried to hit it once again, nonetheless, it hit the mirror for a second time.

He looked back at Sasuke and laughed, moving some hair away from his face. The man just dully observed him. He must of seemed like such a pussy, afraid of a mosquito. "Sasuke, come get it, please! I'm too short!" He pleaded with adorably, fearful eyes.

Sasuke deeply sighed, setting the plate of food down on the coffee table and strode to him. Kyuubi handed him the slipper and the Uchiha reached his arm up, smashing the mosquito on the wall. "Honestly, Kyuubi," He muttered hopelessly.

Kyuubi exhaled in relief, at ease. Sasuke made a comment about him being a baby and he argued otherwise, finding it reasonable to be scared of a bug. After going back and forth for about a minute, they gave up on the argument and sat on the sofa.

"You can't be serious with that?" Sasuke lightly laughed at the hoodie Kyuubi wore with a pair of white shorts.

"Yes, problem?" Kyuubi scowled at him, arms across his chest. He loved SpongeBob, it was a childhood classic of his. Okay, _technically_ this was Naruto's hoodie, but he borrowed it. "This is actually Naruto's, he has a ton of hoodies. He's weird. I mean he has Pooh Bear. Why the hell do you have a Pooh Bear hoodie? But I must admit he looks cute in all of them," He slid the hairband on his wrist to his fingers and pulled his long hair up into a high ponytail.

Sasuke admired how long his hair was. "You meant it when you said you wanted to grow it _long_. It's beautiful." He acknowledged, leaning back.

Slight pink flushed his cheeks. "Thank you, and of course I meant it, I love my hair. People also say it good leverage during sex," He replied, reaching forward and retrieving another hairband off the coffee table.

Sasuke chuckled in disbelief at that.

Kyuubi twisted his ponytail and wrapped it around the base hairband he already had in before quickly pulling the second hairband onto his hair, pinning the messy bun in place, loose strands framing his face. "There," He finished with his hair.

"Kyuu, do you know where the iPad is?" Naruto, flustered red still apparent on his cheeks, came into the living room. Sasuke smirked and blue eyes glared at him. Naruto was clad in tight shorts and a black, loose fitting shirt with words in white on it reading, _don't cry, just say fuck it and smile_. His brother shook his head, looking on the sofa for it.

"Oh, ask Aki, he had it last night," He told him, remembering the child playing on it yesterday. Naruto spun on his heels, heading into the hallway and stopped at the staircase.

"Aki!" He called.

"…Yes!" The boy answered.

"Where is my iPad?"

"In my room!"

Naruto threw his hand up tiredly. "Bring it to me!" The boy knew he had been searching for it for a while now. The child soon came down, all showered and dressed. He had jumped in the tub with Naruto and so the blonde had to get him dressed and comb and dry his hair. Aki approached him, handing the iPad to him and Naruto took it. "Next time tell me you have it."

"Okay!" Aki grinned, hopping off the steps and jumped by his mother before running down the corridor. His mother trailed behind him, turning the iPad on. "Sasuke-san! I'm ready to go!" He announced, entering the living room and his father smiled.

"You're ready to go with me?" Sasuke played dumb, pointing to himself.

Akihisa ran to him joyously and poked him in the chest, grinning. "Yeah! I'm ready to go with yoooou!"

Sasuke nodded, ruffling his hair. "Alright. We'll go."

Naruto smiled a little, seeing his child give Sasuke a tight hug and the boy whispered something to him and the Uchiha laughed with a baffled expression. Then dark eyes looked at the him and Naruto gawked, flushing red.

"What did he tell you?!"

Aki pretended to look innocent.

"It's a secret, dobe." Sasuke pressed a finger to his own lips, smirking and Aki nodded, giggling. Naruto puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. "What time will you be home from work, Naruto?" Sasuke questioned, Aki leaning on his legs.

"I get off at nine."

"Okay. I'll have him back by… eleven."

Naruto's lips parted to question this because he didn't want Aki back so late, but he witnessed how excited his child got and refrained from doing so. "Fine, eleven." He settled.

Kyuubi for one happened to be plotting his revenge against Aki for smacking him upside the head yesterday. He pretended to point at _nothing_ on the floor, near the child's foot. "Aki it's a bug right there!" He loudly warned.

The child looked down, the look on his face horrified and he immediately scampered away from Sasuke and ran to his mother for protection. His worst fear was bugs, like Kyuubi.

Kyuubi laughed, clapping his hand in amusement and Sasuke turned his head to silently snicker.

The child finally understood his uncle was kidding around and he cried on his mother's leg. "M-mommy!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed at his brother, a half grin on his face. "Kyuu.. that was not funny, why would you do that?" He rubbed the child's head and Aki frighteningly sobbed on him. "Why are you still here? Didn't I kick you out?" Naruto jokingly remarked.

Kyuubi carelessly gave a shrug of his shoulder. "I am leaving, don't worry. Tonight I'm gonna get turnt up. You should try it sometime, Naruto," He teased, getting up from the sofa and his little brother rolled his eyes.

(^з^)

Blond hair fell against his face evenly and he breathed out, fully buttoning his dress shirt. He wore a nice pair of pants with a brown belt and lastly combed his hair.

He was getting himself presentable for the visit he would receive from Fugaku Uchiha. His good friend contacted him about a week ago, wanting to see him and his wife after four years and learning that their children have a child together. He turned to look at his hair in the mirror on the living room wall.

"Minato, you look fine," His wife, Kushina, gently reassured for the last time. Trotting down the living room staircase, she was wearing a casual, summer dress. Her red hair cascaded in bouncy curls and a soft smile adored her face. Her husband returned the tender smile as she approached him and patted his shoulders, smoothing out the shirt a little.

"Don't be so tense, Mikoto-chan and Fugaku-kun are our good friends, geez.. I can't believe you still do this," She giggled.

"I know honey, it's just… you know Fugaku," He started anxiously. "He's rich and judgmental." He lowly admitted and his wife ruffled his hair, not liking the so tamed look of it.

Kushina kissed his cheek lovingly. "You've been his friend since high school, ya know. I think you just feel intimated. He wants to see you so don't stress yourself out."

Minato let his shoulders sag and relaxed.

He and Fugaku had been friends since their third year of high school and he was always very nice. It's just the _eyes_. Those dark, fierce eyes always made him feel as if he had to keep up some sophisticated appearance around him. "Have you spoken to Naruto?"

"Yes. He called on his break and told me Aki was with Sasuke-kun," Kushina replied, smiling.

"..Oh." Minato felt nervous, again.

So apparently Naruto worked out a plan with Sasuke.

He kind of wanted time to go as slow as possible because his nerves were on edge, even though he tried to calm himself.

Nevertheless, the time arrived and the Uchiha family were right on time. A specialty of theirs. Kushina let them in and she and Mikoto squealed, seeing each other again and hugged lovingly.

"I've missed you, Kushina! How are you?" Mikoto asked cheerfully and the redhead went on to tell her what had been going on in her life.

"Minato, it's nice to see you again. I hope you're doing well." Fugaku smiled at his old friend and they shook hands.

"Yes, I'm doing fine. It's been too long, hasn't it?" The Uchiha nodded. Blue eyes then fell on someone he practically watched grow up. "Itachi-kun, it's nice to see you as well." He greeted and the long haired Uchiha standing beside Fugaku bowed politely to him.

"You too, Minato-san. I hope you don't mind, I've decided to join my parents this evening." Itachi said with concern.

"Not at all, Itachi," Kushina cut in warmly. "Oh look how tall you've gotten. I still remember when you were six and the smallest, cutest thing," She commented nostalgically. Itachi suddenly was very bashful, getting a giggle out of Mikoto.

Her oldest always felt vulnerable when people spoke about him as a baby or child. She didn't know why. He was so adorable… her very first. Even for her, it was as if just yesterday she was teaching him how to walk on his own. Children honestly did grow up too fast.

"Why don't we all sit," Minato insisted, grinning.

It wasn't long before they were all chatting and laughing amongst each other while catching up. There were a tray of fingers foods that Kushina made on the coffee table as well as tea.

"You see, he's still in university. He took a year off after graduating high school," Minato informed, sipping on a cup of tea.

Fugaku glanced at his son. "Itachi finished two years and then took off as well. He's not sure what university he wants to attend once he returns to school."

"Wait! Speaking of Kyuu-chan, where is he? Naruto-kun too?" Mikoto questioned, looking around. She really wanted to see them and her grandchild.

"Oh Kyuubi is out with some friends right now.. and Naruto lives on his own." Kushina sadly responded and Itachi tilted his head in curiosity. He didn't know Naruto lived on his own. "He moved out last year."

"Hn, and we were really hoping to see our grandchild. Sasuke's been avoiding that lately." Fugaku frowned.

Mikoto pouted, a hand on her cheek. "Why did Naruto-kun move out?"

Itachi thought he spotted distress in Minato's eyes before the man spoke. "Naruto insisted he move out. We wanted him to stay, but he didn't want to be raising his child and living off us at the same time. He honestly has matured so much. I think.. it's gotten to the point where he doesn't like asking us for help,"

"Or maybe he doesn't _know_ how." Itachi murmured more to himself, catching the attention of everyone else and looked back at them. "What I mean is, I'm pretty sure Naruto-kun thinks it's selfish of himself to do that, getting help from his parents while raising a child. He's a very headstrong person. By now he must be used to taking care of himself." He kindly explained to them.

Kushina and Minato were silent. They were the ones who drove Naruto to be the way he was and it made them feel like they failed him as parents. They were so hard on him in the past that he never asked them for help, or even came to them when he had troubles in his life.

Mikoto saw the sad look on Kushina's face and quickly changed the subject. "Kushina, what kind of school does Kyuu-chan attend?"

Fugaku seemed interested to know as well.

"It's an art school," She stated proudly, hands on her lap. "He goes to Shōrai University here in Yokohama and is majoring in modern music."

Mikoto clapped in astonishment, impressed. "That's one of the best universities in the country! Oh but he was always very bright," The Uchiha woman nodded to herself.

"He certainly is," Itachi, sitting next to his mother, smiled a little. So the redhead was doing well for himself.

Minato heard the home phone going off and excused himself to go get it. He walked to the lamp table by the kitchen door and picked up the receiver. "Yes?"

_"Oyasumi, Minato-san!"_

The blond quirked a brow, holding the phone to his ear. "Shee-kun..?"

_"Yes, it's me, sir. You or your wife need to come out and help Kyuubi, you see.. he drank a lot and can barely stand on his own,"_

Minato sighed at the information, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Right, just leave him in the yard. I'll get him." Yeah, that was great parenting Minato. "Yes… okay. Oyasuminasai," He murmured before ending the call. He thought on what he should do and rubbed a hand down his face. He certainly didn't want Kyuubi to embarrass him in front of their friends by being drunk.

Thinking to himself, he glanced at everyone talking and his sight fell on Itachi. That could work. They were friends. "Itachi-kun," He snapped his fingers at him and caught the raven's attention, the young man eying him weirdly. He waved him over and the Uchiha briefly nodded, standing to his feet. He told his parents he needed to use the restroom and then headed over to the blond, hand pocketed.

"Yes?"

"Could you do me a favor and get Kyuubi out of the yard?" He asked casually, as if that had been a normal request.

Itachi cocked a brow, finding that strange.

Anyhow, he wanted to see Kyuubi, and so he agreed. Minato also asked that he take Kyuubi to his room and go up the backstairs. Itachi went off to do that, humming cunningly to himself and the kitchen doors closed behind him after he entered. He sauntered through the clean kitchen, admiring the neat structure and tasteful interior. He went to the backdoor, unlocked it and pulled it open.

He was stunned as a familiar redhead was about to crash into him after he opened the door. He stepped back and eyed the body clad in tight clothing, Kyuubi's shirt rising up and exposing.. was that a navel piercing? He continued down to narrow hips and without thinking, licked his slightly dry lips. He looked the redhead in the face and pondered why Kyuubi hadn't thrown a punch yet. Tempting lips were moist and the Uzumaki definitely looked more mature, taller, but his eyes were still the same. Beautiful-

Kyuubi suddenly collapsed onto the grass outside the door and dark eyes blinked. Itachi finally understood now. He was drunk, it seemed.

Minato didn't want his parents to see Kyuubi bombed. He stared at the redhead, waiting for him to get up. But realized that wasn't happening when the redhead instead sprawled out on the grass.

Itachi huffed, stepping outside and leaned down. Taking Kyuubi by an arm, he hauled the Uzumaki to his feet and glazed, aqua eyes looked at him. "How exactly does one get this intoxicat-"

"_Shush_!" Kyuubi slammed a finger on the stranger's lips, giggling with half-lidded eyes. "I'm really drunk… b-but I don't want my parents to find out so _shushhhh_!" He moronically muttered, stumbling inside his house and getting onto his knees to crawl. He had no idea who he was speaking to. He was too fucked up.

Itachi's eyebrows drew together in bafflement and he closed the backdoor, turning around to see the Uzumaki face first on the kitchen floor. "Kyuubi," He kneeled beside him, placing a hand on his back.

Kyuubi's long hair was sprawled on the floor and the redhead went limp, unable to hold his own weight anymore.

Itachi frowned. The first time he's seen him in years, and he's drunk.

"Let's go to your room, alright?" He gently insisted, wrapping his arm around the redhead's waist and helping him to his feet as he stood as well.

Kyuubi grumbled something incoherent and stumbled as they walked. "You… sound like som'one I.. know," He slurred and lowered his head, face furiously flushed.

Itachi smirked, reaching the back staircase and began to take Kyuubi up them. "And who is it I sound like?"

Kyuubi stopped instantly at the question, his surroundings spinning. "…Tachi–Ahahaha! Itachi," He ran his fingers through his hair, continuing up the steps again and held on tight to whoever arms were holding him. "Itachi, I'm so fucked up!"

"Shhh," Itachi hushed him, not wanting his parents to take notice of his voice. Kyuubi momentarily stumbled backwards, thinking he would fall. "You're fine. I got you," He carefully supported the redhead and Kyuubi closed his eyes, probably drowsy from the alcohol.

They reached the second floor and Itachi took Kyuubi to his room after the redhead directed him to it. He wasn't so fucked up that he didn't know where his room was.

He entered the room with Kyuubi and figured he'd be fine to walk on his own now, so he let him go. The redhead staggered to his bed, flopping face-first onto it and loved the feeling of the comfy pillows on his face. "I'm hot…" Kyuubi sat up and tried to tug off his shirt, but was failing miserably at it.

Itachi smiled at how helpless the Uzumaki looked. He gave in and helped him out of his shirt, pulling it over his head and Kyuubi's red hair fell along his back. So beautiful. "Your hair, it's really long," He mumbled, as if to embed it into his mind so he'd never forget.

Kyuubi strangely furrowed his brows, turning to the person. "You… sound so much like _him_.. who are you?" He looked at the person's face, however, his sight was way too blurry and he gave up. He was too drunk to care. He fell back on the bed once again, arms above his head seductively.

Itachi gazed at the redhead desirably and sat down on the bed beside him, Kyuubi softly breathing. He placed a hand on that pretty face he undoubtedly missed and caressed it, the Uzumaki leaning into his touch. "Can you tell me who this Itachi person is?" He played along, just curious to know what Kyuubi would say about him now in life.

Kyuubi shut his eyes and drowsily responded, "He's… the first person.. outside of my family that didn't make fun of my hair. He's my best friend, b-but then he turned into this big jerk and hurt me really bad… I kinda mis' his voice though,"

The older man stiffened. Kyuubi missed… his voice? He still thought of him as his best friend? Itachi swallowed thickly. Even though he didn't show it, he was still that person Kyuubi loved years ago.

He scooted closer and leaned over him, eying that inviting body.

He dragged his fingers over the white skin, his fingers tingling in remembrance. Then he ran his hand down to Kyuubi's shirtless stomach, eliciting a giggle from the redhead. He smirked teasingly, dipping his head low and kissed at the intoxicating skin, his eyes viewing every aspect. Low moans escaped the redhead as he dragged his tongue to the pierced navel and all the heat in his body ran south, the melody of Kyuubi awakening the _demon_ inside him that had been asleep for a long time.

"Ita.. chi," Kyuubi blindly murmured, feeling very horny in his drunken state. He had no idea what he was saying, yet that was the name that rolled off his tongue carelessly. The person alluring him came into view. He hastily let his hand grasp the person by the back of their hair and pulled them down into a kiss. His mouth burned deliciously, smoldering lips devouring his own and mewled keenly, their tongues clashing heatedly.

What..?

This kiss seemed different than kissing any stranger. He knew _this feeling_. A large hand clasping his hip, he bucked into the person's touch, needy.

Itachi broke the kiss with a wet pop, a string of saliva connecting from their lips and looked down at the sexily a mess, but drunk redhead. Kissable, pink lips were calling to him and he found himself wanting to suck on them. Fuck. What was he doing? Here he was taking advantage of the Uzumaki while he had no idea what was going on. But how could he _not_?

His cellphone interrupted him, the bing of a text alerting his ears and Itachi retrieved it from his pocket, reading the message.

_Baby call me! I miss you._

He frowned. Viola. Shit!

He glanced back Kyuubi, the redhead sound asleep and lightly snoring. He then smirked devilishly, a wolfish glint in his eyes. Why not leave him a parting gift before he awoke hating him again.

(^з^)

Naruto returned home at ten-thirty and finished mopping the kitchen around eleven.

It felt kind of lonely and empty without Aki. His son wasn't just his son. He was the only person he had on his side, right along with his brother. Yawning, he wiped down the countertops before tossing the dishcloth into the sink and headed out, turning the light off on the way. He made his way upstairs, strolled through the corridor and went to his room.

He heavily groaned and took a seat on his king size bed, picked up the remote and pushed the button that turned on the television. It was too quiet. He stared at the television, nothing interesting on and sucked his teeth. Belina trotted into the room, seeing her owner and laid on the floor near the bed, beginning to lick herself. Naruto grinned, cooing to her but she'd rather stay there. He sulked and his eyes trailed to a framed picture of his family on the bedroom wall.

In the photo his rather young parents were sitting on stone steps of a museum, his father wearing a snapback and bomber jacket, grinning with a two year old Kyuubi on his lap who's hair was in a side ponytail as he licked ice cream and his mother smiled next to them, a hand warmly on her pregnant belly. That had been before she had Naruto. He looked away from it and back at the television.

Sure he was a parent himself, but he missed his own parents. Yeah, their relationship was strained now but he still talked to them and visited often. He missed the bond he used to have with them.

Tired of thinking, he got up and went to take a shower. Could he admit he was a lonely even with a child? Yes. He didn't have time to hang out with friends because he worked two jobs and taking care of his son took a lot out of him. Most of the time he just wanted to crash and sleep the day away.

After he finished bathing, he got dressed in pajamas, a long sleeve shirt and shorts along with comfy slippers on his feet. He smelled fresh. Preparing to head to bed soon, he brushed his teeth and washed his face. Lastly, he pulled his hair into a ponytail to keep it out of his face, strands framing his face. He winked at himself before leaving the bathroom.

"Aw, Aki, I miss you!" He whined childishly, standing in the hallway. Then the doorbell rang. He perked up and happily went to go get it, running down the steps and to the door. He unlocked the it and took hold of the knob, pulling the door open. "Aki-"

"Shush, dobe!" Sasuke silenced him, the child in his arms asleep with his head on his shoulder. "He fell asleep in the car." He mentioned, walking inside and Naruto closed the door, pouting.

"You can put him in his room." Naruto said and Sasuke gave a nod, kicking off his shoes.

Naruto accompanied him upstairs and they entered the child's room quietly. Sasuke slowly made his way toward the bed and when he reached it, he cupped the back of his son's head, lying him down softly so he wouldn't wake him. "How was he?" Naruto tilted his head curiously.

Sasuke took off the boy's shoes, sighing. "Fine. But if he wanted to act up he could, I am his father. I can handle him." He reminded, pulling the sheets over his son and Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "You alright, dobe? You look a little red." He stood and Naruto meekly stepped back.

"…I-I'm fine, teme," The blonde turned on Aki's lamp and flicked off the room light. He gave the man a quick glance and then rushed out of the room. He was still flustered about this morning.

Sasuke exited the room as well, closing the door a little behind him and the Uzumaki fidgeted. He arched a brow and chuckled knowingly. "I'll forget about this morning if you want me to."

Naruto hesitantly nodded. It's not like Sasuke had never seen him naked, but it had been so long. He cleared his throat, leaning against the wall and asked, "So.. when you take Aki... he's only with you right?" He put his hands behind his back.

Sasuke scoffed. "You mean am I single?" He leered, striding closer to the blonde and blue eyes rolled. "Yes I am single, Uzumaki Naruto, does that put you at ease?"

"I honestly don't care about that! I just want to know who my son is around!" Naruto retorted stubbornly.

"Okay." Sasuke smirked tauntingly. "I'll be taking him to see my parents soon. I've been avoiding that,"

Naruto laughed a little. "Well your family worries me too," Sasuke agreed with a nod, running his through his hair and the blue eyed male found that sexy. "Do you have classes early tomorrow?" He tried to distract himself.

"No. I'm free, mind if I stop by? ...Or you could come to my house for a change." He offered, his eyes deeply boring into cerulean ones.

Naruto daringly grinned. "Maybe. If that's why you're flirting with me,"

"Flirting? Me?" Sasuke mocked innocence, putting a hand to his chest (as if hurt.) Naruto let out a scoff, cheeks warming. "I'd better go." He smirked and Naruto told him he'd let him out.

Naruto stood by the front door, Sasuke putting his shoes back on. He watched him and inside Naruto wished the man could stay longer. He didn't feel so lonely with him here. He actually got used to getting a call from him and seeing his face every morning.

Sasuke got up, opened the door and looked back at the blonde, spotting gloomy eyes.

"G-Goodbye," Naruto arched a brow when Sasuke stepped closer to him.

"Oyasumi, Usuratonkachi," The Uchiha leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on a whiskered cheek and then left, closing the door behind him.

Naruto's face belatedly steamed red as he found it hard to breathe, his heart pounding. He locked the door, in a daze, and his hand on the door, he pressed his forehead on it. Sasuke's kiss lingered on his skin.

* * *

><p>Kushina cooked breakfast that bright morning, chipper, hair in a ponytail. Her husband sat at the kitchen table, reading one of his favorite books and sipping at coffee. This morning was so refreshing. It was going to be a good day.<p>

All of a sudden a loud, piercing scream rumbled throughout the house and the couple, bewildered, looked up.

"Kyuubi's awake." Minato simply said, taking another sip of his coffee.

Kushina used the spatula to scramble the eggs in the pan. "I hear… but what was that?" She tilted her head and her husband shrugged.

The pounding of feet running on the stairs was loud and they looked at see their son appear, wearing his bath robe. His hair was slicked back, tousled with water and his expression petrified. "Papa! How did I get home last night?!"

Minato sat forward, putting his book on the table. "Shee-kun dropped you off, why?"

Kyuubi glared. He knew Shee wouldn't do _this_. "Who took me to my room?" He gritted out. His father didn't understand why he was so upset.

"Itachi-kun." Minato replied, chuckling in confusion and Kushina eyed her son oddly. "Why...?"

Kyuubi screamed out in disbelief, running back up the steps and darted to his room. He slammed the door shut and ran over to his mirror.

He didn't notice until he got into the shower because of how out of it he was when he first woke up. And he knew for sure he wasn't with anyone before coming home. While he was in the shower he happened to look down and spotted _them_. He quickly took off his robe, throwing it aside and saw the reflection of his beautiful skin, starting from his neck, littered with love bites all the way to his navel.

He didn't remember any of this. He didn't even remember seeing Itachi last night. Unsurprisingly the man left him a reminder of his presence and he was sure these wouldn't disappear for about a week. Some were even a purple color. He grimaced, tracing his fingers across the marks and snarled.

Why was he here last night?!

He sneered, teeth clenched.

How dare he…

He was going to _kill_ that bastard!

* * *

><p>About two weeks went by and Kyuubi had gradually calmed down. He would just have to wait until he saw that bastard again and punch him in the throat, maybe even slit it.<p>

As of now he was sitting at his usual seat in the university lecture hall. He had sunglasses on his face, joking around with his best friend, Haku, who sat beside him.

"Ohayo! Kyuubi-kun!" A few young women waved at him.

The redhead waved back, smiling. "Ohayo!"

Eventually the professor entered the hall with a steaming cup of coffee and his briefcase. Everyone settled down, their laptops in front of them and Kyuubi tapped at his lip, staring off.

"Ah, I have an announcement, everyone!" The professor began, making sure he had all the students' attention. "Today there will be a very important and special person joining us. You see he has taken interest in this university and is having a hard time deciding if he wants to attend. Please show him the _utmost_ respect," He finished and his students had curious looks on their faces.

Kyuubi's brows rose. Who was so important he had to announce them?

The professor walked to the entrance, pushing the door open. "You may join us now,"

The person sauntered in, posture and stride graceful and stopped in his front of the students.

The females gawked, in pure shock.

"That's... that's!" One girl shook her friend wildly, squealing and speechless.

The tall, handsome young man was clad in fitting jeans and an elbow-length shirt, the top buttons undone, flaunting a bit of his snow white chest and framed glasses adored dark eyes, his long, black hair in a ponytail at his neck.

Kyuubi's jaw dropped, his eyes fearfully wide and his heart immediately stopped.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Uchiha Itachi, please take good care of me," He bowed fluently and then raised his head, smirking sinisterly at a certain redhead.


	5. Discipline

**Disclaimer:** Meh.

In a real argument with an ex-lover, lover or family member sometimes you things in the heat of the moment and out of anger/annoyance without thinking about it and that you don't mean so just remember that. So do not expect Sasuke and Naruto to act perfectly in this story. They're only human and it would be unrealistic of them to be all peachy with each other with their past. And on that note, I think it's time for some SasuNaru action, ne?

* * *

><p>The lecture concluded within very painful, blood-boiling time, but nonetheless ended. Kyuubi immediately rushed out of the room, annoyance in his step and clenched his fist so tight he felt his acute nails digging into the skin of his palm, threatening to pierce the flesh.<p>

That haughty bastard had the gall show up at his sanctuary of a university (or what he thought it to be until now), and sit _directly_ behind him. He didn't need to take a look back to know Itachi was smirking in conquer. He sensed it. That self-righteous smirk he wanted to carve clean off his face with a butcher knife.

He stormed his way through the east wing, desperately wanting to avoid that asshole of an Uchiha. _Because_ given the opportunity, he'd kill him on the spot, in front of everyone, and probably be sent prison.

Although on the more realistic side, he was too pretty for prison and that life just wouldn't suit him. Not that he was afraid of being raped, bullied or taken advantage of, no, see even though he adorned the appearance of a beautiful, young man, deep down he had the mind set of _kill or be killed_. Taught by his grandfather early on, and with what he witnessed as a child he could be quite cold-blooded. Therefore, he needed to keep his cool and not lose it because Itachi took pleasure in that.

Haku softly panted, right behind the redhead. His guitar occupied bag on his shoulder and hair swaying gracefully in his step, he caught up to him. His hair was naturally dark, however, he dyed it brown. He was a lithe young man who was easily mistaken an awful lot for a woman.

"Kyuubi haa.. can you slow down a bit?" He walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm hungry." He said, still walking ahead. He needed to get as far away as possible from _that man_. The Uzumaki was about to quicken his stride but his friend grabbed him by the arm, stopping him. "What, Haku?" He breathed out, frustratedly.

Haku was fed up, scowling. "I know this is about Itachi, and I'm just as shocked as you are to see him here but honestly you can't avoid him forever."

Kyuubi's jaw shifted irritably. "I'm _not_ avoiding him, Haku. I'm trying to save myself," He responded seriously. "I'm crazy and he knows it, so he wants me to break in front of everyone. God, I'm _loco_ and he knows how to bring it out of me," He swirled a finger at his head, indicating insane and rubbed his forehead stressfully, closing his eyes.

"Kyuubi," He touched his shoulder, wanting to calm him but the redhead flung his hand off, waving him away.

_"No me toques, vale?"_ He muttered distressfully, on edge enough as it is.

The brunette laughed a little, nodding. He knew this side of Kyuubi too well, he just needed to let him simmer down a bit.

"Hey! Kyuubi, Haku, what the fuck!"

Kyuubi opened his eyes and he and Haku spotted Shee and Shin, heading for them. Haku smiled softly, holding the strap of his bag. Kyuubi scratched at his head out of impatience. They were all good friends.

"Finally caught up," Haku teased.

Shee stopped in front of them.

Shin eyed the two perplexedly. "Why'd you two head off so fast?" He asked weirdly, strands of his silver hair in his eye.

Haku targeted his thumb at the redhead, lips pursed. "You mean _him_? I was just trying to keep up,"

"Is everyone hungry?" Kyuubi grinned, taking Haku by the hand. The other two shrugged, agreeing and went off for the food court, they guessed.

They chatted freely and the Uzumaki finally cooled down. By now he was far enough away from that Uchiha, for sure. Hell, Itachi probably didn't even remember his way around this place. They crossed to the south wing, able to see other people roaming the outside campus and he took a nice, long, deep breath.

"I still can't believe Uchiha Itachi is at our university," Shee beamed in admiration, twirling playfully in his step. "I hear he's dating Hamasaki Viola-chan! She's so cute!"

Shin nodded in agreement, grinning. "I know man, she's a dream,"

Kyuubi's ears twitched and he instantly spun to them, the taller males staring back at him oddly. "Hamasaki... Viola? …Who's that?" Kyuubi lowly uttered to himself, kind of intrigued.

"The.. actress and singer. She starred in that drama,_ The Frozen Heart of a Samurai_ and played that beautiful Geisha," Shee reminded, finding it weird that the redhead didn't know about her. Everyone knew about her. She was practically Japan's sweetheart.

His aquamarine eyes widened greatly. "Wait, right, I remember! Hm, to me she's not that pretty, he could do better," He commented confidently, strolling. Not that he cared, _but_, Uchiha Itachi could never find anyone better than him. No one compared, simply.

Haku quirked a brow in surprise, looking at the redhead sideways. Was that a bit of jealousy?

"Uchiha have got everything. Women, money, looks.. I mean have you seen their mom?" Shee brought up, shoulders slumped unfairly.

Shin smirked, slapping his shoulder and Kyuubi frowned. "It's no wonder her sons are beautiful, their mother is totally hot, jukujo!" He jeered, wiggling his brows and Shee laughed as they bumped fist. Shin then looked at Kyuubi and put a fist out to him.

Kyuubi's eyebrows furrowed sickly and he frowned. "That is _purely_ disgusting. How can you two talk that way about someone's mother? I'd be careful Itachi doesn't hear that, you'll be dead and for the right reasons!"

Finding that reaction slightly strange, Shin's grin slowly disappeared. "Damn, that's cold, Kyuubi," He sadly replied and Haku snickered at the silver haired man.

Mikoto was sort of like a mother figure to the redhead so of course he found that to be a gross remark.

Shee arched a brow. "Hey, why do you care so much man?"

"Yeah," Shin rubbed the back of his neck with a manly pout on his face.

Flipping his hair in back of his shoulder, Kyuubi stubbornly turned his nose, ignoring him.

Haku leaned over, patting Shin's head. "Let's just say Kyuubi's very close with the Uchiha _clan_, he and Itachi used to date back in the day." Kyuubi gasped, appalled at what he just told them and the brunette innocently smiled.

Shin's and Shee's mouths fell open outrageously, shocked eyes on the redhead who skeptically blushed. "You used to date an Uchiha?!—" They blurted out before Kyuubi quickly slapped a hand on both of their mouths because they were so loud. Anybody could've heard that.

"Shut up, idiots!" He took a quick look around, to be sure no one heard and his friends hesitantly calmed down. "Dammit, yes, okay. But don't tell anyone," He whispered and Shin and Shee gave a nod _okay_.

As they made their way to the food court they bombarded the Uzumaki with questions. "Kyuubi, you were involved with an Uchiha… your like famous by association."

"Not really," His gaze narrowed annoyingly.

"So what do you mean by _dating, _exactly?" Shee inquired and the Uzumaki exasperatedly sighed.

Haku then took over, seeing as his friend wouldn't talk. "You know, the usual. Loveydovey, kissing, sex and all that!" He explained, strolling backwards and Kyuubi glared at him.

Shee nodded in understanding. "So, what happened?"

"None of your damn business." Kyuubi shot back and Haku nudged his shoulder, smirking.

"Kyuuuubi, give it up! Forgive your seme already. I'm sure the hurt he caused you in the past wasn't intentional. Seme's never hurt their uke's intentionally." He balled his hand into a fist encouragingly.

The redhead slapped a hand on his forehead. He hated when Haku went into full Yaoi-Einstein-mode. Half of that shit he barely understood.

Shin snickered. Haku was the weirdest in this way because he was dead fucking serious.

Shee pointed a finger at the redhead. "He's got a point. You're losing an Uchiha here," He agreeably added, although he had no idea what Haku was going on about.

Kyuubi whined out in displeasure, stomping his foot. "Haku, stop! This isn't a stupid Manga!"

The brunette shut him by putting up a stern finger with his eyes closed. "Listen, that wounded heart just shows how much he loves you," He said strongly, only to receive a bonk over the head with a heavy fist. Brow eyes shot open and he rubbed his head achingly, whimpering.

Kyuubi lowered his fist, glaring harder. "That's utter bullshit when it comes to Itachi,"

Haku pouted adorably at the redhead. "Hey.. you never know..."

Yet, unknown to them, down the hallway, coal dark eyes landed on Kyuubi and Itachi smirked playfully, pushing his stylish glasses further onto his nose. He brought his hand to the side of his mouth, better helping his voice travel through the narrow corridor and smoothly called out, "Kyuubi-kun!"

Kyuubi's eyes blinked wide, the voice reaching his ears. His friends turned their heads and looked at the person calling out to him, seeing it was Itachi and then looked back at him.

"He'll go away," He bit out, about to keep walking.

_"Kyuubi-kun, I need you!"_

"Yeeeah, I don't think he's going away," Shee mentioned, obviously.

"Just ignore him." Kyuubi clenched his fist, shutting his eyes.

_"Come on, help your senpai out!"_

Haku rocked on his heels smartly. "He'll probably follow us,"

Kyuubi harshly exhaled, turning around and grinded his teeth at the sight of Itachi Uchiha _innocently_ waving at him with a smile on his face a little down the corridor.

"Isn't that... Uchiha Itachi?!" A girl coming from the direction of the food court gawked, eyes going big and others happened to be going by as well.

"Whoa, no way!" Everybody was becoming aware of his presence and the redhead knew he was cornered. He cursed, rushing off down the hall and snatched the older man up, animatedly dragging him with him around an empty corner.

The witnesses stared, dumbfounded and Haku mouthed a _wow_. They could've sworn they saw a storm of dust trail under Kyuubi's feet. That was how fast it just happened.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Kyuubi pushed Itachi into wall, sneering.<p>

Itachi mocked a pout. "Well that wasn't a very nice greeting,"

The redhead staggered back and drove a hand into his hair. He let out a low, bitter laugh. "Do you just wish to ruin my life?"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. It's a sick pleasure of yours."

"Kyuubi, I miss you, and I _know_ you feel the same," Itachi calmly stated. "At least, that's what you told me_ that night_. So why don't you return to me, love," He commanded, reaching his hand out to touch the redhead.

"Are you delusional? I knew there were a few screws loose, I just didn't know how many," Kyuubi didn't hesitate to slap his hand away, the sting lingering after contact.

Itachi let out an elegant sigh. "Oh Kyuubi, I'm very much sane, _or_, maybe not. Who knows, I want you so badly I've become demented of my love for you," He feigned a deep confessed, putting his arms out. "If only you wouldn't defy me and give into ore-sama!–"

Having heard enough of this prick glorifying himself, Itachi was painfully slammed and pinned to the wall by a threatening hand.

Kyuubi snarled, ready to wring the man's neck. He watched as his pale face tinged scarlet and prayed it was very torturous. "Itachi, I'm warning you, stay far away from me. If you come even an inch near me, you'll end up in a fucking body bag, understood?" He grounded out, his pupils seeming to slash into demon slits as he glared coldly into midnight eyes.

"If it's by your hands.. I'll gladly die, my little _kitsune_," The raven breathily responded, lustfully adoring the murderess aura emitting off the redhead.

"I _loathe_ you, I _despise_ you, yet you still find it fun to taunt me. I told you I never wanted to see your face again," His body trembled furiously, his grasp on the man's neck tightening, nothing but rage jolting through his veins. "Why are you _here_? And I want a good reason," He hissed out brutally.

Itachi attempted to breathe. "I love you, why else?" He winced when the redhead jerked him back into the wall.

"You have a girlfriend," He frowned darkly.

The Uchiha smirked, still haughty. "Ah, yes, envious?"

"Fuck you! I can only feel bad for the pitiful cunt," He seethed and Itachi mustered a smug laugh. "It's sad. Everyone will bow to bastards like you without a second thought. Even if you screwed an Uchiha people put you on some kind of pedestal, it's sickening," He smirked at the raven, as lack of air seemed to be getting to him now.

"R-Really? I certainly remember you screaming to the heavens from that pedestal," Itachi forced out, uncaring of the greatly ashamed look on Kyuubi's face.

He wanted to drag more out of the redhead, but, the Uzumaki composed himself before _literally_ killing him. He reluctantly released him and Itachi coughed. He rubbed at his neck, frowning in displeasure. His sore throat burned a little. "Surely you haven't lost your charm, Kyuubi."

He tucked a few strands of hair behind his ear and glared. "Be lucky I let you breathe, that I _allowed_ you to live another day." Kyuubi hissed, rolling his eyes.

_"Te doy gracias por el regalo,"_ Itachi winked at him, smoothing out his ruffled clothes.

Kyuubi fumed an even angrier color, from head to toe frazzled with embarrassment. He decided not to give the man the satisfaction of seeing him blow his fuse and pushed up on him instead. "_Oh_ but I still have another gift for you,"

His brow rising weirdly at the sudden change of tone, the Uzumaki wrapped his arms around his neck, smiling. He swallowed thickly, knowing to expect something dangerous, however, what happened was totally not calculated. His face drained and his body throbbed achingly after got a strong knee to the nuts, knocking the wind out of him. "Argh,_ fuuuck!_" He keeled over in pain, holding himself and glared up at the redhead, on his knees.

Kyuubi skipped to the corner of the hall, giving a wave of his hand and lastly growled out, "Touch me without _sober_ consent, again, and I'll rip your dick off, okay?" Then he took off.

Itachi grimaced, an unpleasant sting throbbing through him and weakly smiled. "I.. love you too."

* * *

><p>He took his bottom lip between his teeth in order to control his urges as he peered low.<p>

_Damn._ The perfect view. Naruto's enticing ass swayed back and forth in front of him, nearly bumping against his lower regions with unsteady movement. He trained his slate eyes on it. Oh, how he wanted to grope it just once. Once. The supple and perky backside looked delicious in tight jeans and made him almost groan blissfully at the move of it.

"Oi teme! Hold me tighter before I fall!" Naruto screeched, frantically gripping the hands supporting his hips as they made their way across the ice.

Sasuke let out a hopeless sigh, doing as told and skated behind the dobe. "Right, right. Dobe, I can't believe you forgot how to ice skate," The sounds of children echoed throughout the chilly, indoors arena. There weren't a lot of people there, and those were the best days to come to the rink.

Naruto pouted childishly, his grasp on the raven fearfully tight and the slice of the ice beneath his skates was sharp. His legs shook unsteadily, his body jerky. "I-I'm trying, teme," He grumbled out, staring at the expanse of shiny, ice while slowly getting the hang of it.

Sasuke chuckled lowly and the blonde looked over his shoulder at him, cheeks heated. Sasuke smiled at him and Naruto glowered, quickly turning away.

"Aahaha! Look's like mommy can't skate as good as he said he could!" Aki glided by them, grinning teasingly. His parents decided _together_ to bring him skating and he was happy that they were all here. He learned the basics of skating from his grandfather, Minato and skated well for his age. His mother, not so much.

A blue eye twitched at the child's taunt.

"Aki, baby, grab my hands," Naruto demanded, forcing a somewhat (angry) smile and the child sulked, skating to him and took him by the hands.

It was a warm sight indeed.

Parents that had brought their children awed and squealed at the sight of the dark haired man helping the shorter one stay upright and the small child carefully leading the blonde by his hands.

What a sweet _family_.

Having had enjoyed their fill of skating on the ice, Naruto and Sasuke tired themselves out and took a seat outside the arena, at the eating area for some lunch. Naruto sat next to his son, sipping on a soda and the boy ate pizza with his stuffed dinosaur on his lap.

"Not exactly. I'm glad you got rid of your bangs."

"Hn." Sasuke was seated at the other side of the table, looking at the dobe.

"You didn't look bad with your bangs, but without them you look more mature."

"And dobe _I think_ you look better with longer hair." He replied.

Naruto sipped on his straw, eyes wandering and slightly blushed. "Well it's kinda hard to have long hair with a baby who likes to pull hair. Believe it or not, a year ago Aki was a hair puller,"

"Really?" Sasuke laughed a little and Naruto giggled, nodding. He then looked at his son who stared off at the ice rink silently. "Akihisa, what's wrong man? Miss the ice?" The Uchiha asked in concern.

Aki turned to his father. "No. Um, Sasuke-san! The stupid girls in my family all watch Frozen and I-I had to watch it too! And they said it was better than dinosaurs when it's not!"

So that's what had been on his mind.

"Hn, surely not." He agreed with the angry boy, taking notice that Akihisa's features resembled him more when he was upset. "I think dinosaurs are a ton cooler, right?"

Aki perked up, hugging his toy. "Yeah they are! Sooooo much better than some stupid girly stuff! They're really big and can do this, rooooar!" He opened his mouth wide, roaring loud and his father nodded, laughing.

Naruto smiled, listening to them talk.

"You haven't met him yet, but your cousin, Shisui," Aki keenly sat forward. "He has a daughter a little younger than you. She loves Frozen and Tangled, and so, every time they visit I'm forced to listen and look at it. Her father even knows the songs." Sasuke shuddered, thinking back to the moment and Naruto chocked out a laugh, his hand flying to his mouth.

Aki eyed his mother in confusion. Why was he laughing so hard?

"Wait-! Wait! Shisui sings the songs?!"

Sasuke nodded. "Sad honestly. But he can't help it, he's heard it so much that his brain has adapted to it. We'll be having a conversation while it's playing in the background and he'll break out with _let it go, let it go,_" Tears of laughter gathered in blue eyes. "I'm like, listen, you're going to have get out with that shi..." He realized Aki looking at him as a cuss word almost left his lips and changed his wording. "Crap."

Naruto grinned. "Oh my God, I can't even imagine_.._."

"Mommy, can I get another soda?" Aki suddenly asked. He got an idea, but needed to get his mother away. It was important! Naruto ruffled his hair before getting up to go get him another soda. He waited until his mother was out of hearing distance and went for it. "Sasuke-san..?" Was it really okay to ask him though?

Sasuke quirked a brow at him, munching on onigiri. "Yes, what is it?" He leaned on the fist under his chin, seeing how nervous his son was and tilted his head.

Aki hesitantly looked him in the eyes. "Is it.. okay if I ask you for some... money?"

The Uchiha's heart warmed. "It's fine, Akihisa. I'm your father. I'll give you whatever you want. What is it you want exactly?" He flashed a fatherly smile at the boy and the small raven grinned widely, eyes glimmering with excitement.

"There's this new dinosaur toy! It roars and the mouth opens really big!" He exclaimed joyously and Sasuke nodded in understanding. "But we have to keep it a secret from mommy because he'll get mad at me for asking you!" He put his pinky out to the Uchiha and his father agreed with a lock of their fingers.

Naruto shortly returned with his son's soda, having no clue of what went on after he left. "That's your last one. You've had ice cream and everything else, no more sweets, okay?" He said sternly.

"Okay!" Aki munched on the rest of his pizza gleefully.

* * *

><p>But no longer than a half an hour later, Aki got hungry for sugar again after skating a little more and continuously asked his mother to buy him some. Naruto told him he couldn't have any more sweets, so he ended up running off to the vending machines anyway, even though he had no money and now here Naruto and Sasuke were at the candy vending machines as well.<p>

"I said no."

"Mommy pleeeeease! Just one!" He wrapped his small body around the blonde's leg, whining and pleading.

"Aki, stop it, I'm gonna fall," Naruto fought his frustration and looked down, unable to move because the boy held him tight, not taking _no_ for an answer. "Aki, _get up_! I _specifically_ told you no more! Up. Now." His eyes hardened. Aki fully understood 'that look' and immediately got to his feet, still very upset.

Sasuke frowned. He didn't like the way Naruto yelled at him. Why couldn't he have it anyway? Being an Uchiha and always getting what he wanted, he had never been told _no _(as he himself had been coddled and spoiled by his mother since birth.) _No._ One word. _No_ was not in the Uchiha vocabulary. He didn't agree with the way the Naruto was handling this situation. His son could have _whatever_ he desired.

His son put his hand on Naruto's leg. "But mommy-"

"Aki!" Naruto snapped, causing the child to flinch at his tone and Aki let go of him, his cheeks flushed and tears gathering his eyes. "Do it and I _swear_ you will be in so much trouble, ya hear me?" He pointed a harsh finger.

Aki whimpered.

"Aki," Naruto said, warning in his tone.

Right then, Sasuke stepped in and said the _unthinkable_.

"Naruto, let him have one more candy bar." He ordered curtly and got a look of astonishment from the Uzumaki. Aki sniffled, looked at him and then ran over to him, clinging to his leg. It made him feel all fuzzy inside and he understood that he lived to make his offspring content, no matter what.

Naruto was taken aback, facing the raven. "Excuse me?" Sasuke didn't just do that, did he? He completely undermined what he said to Aki and basically ordered him to give the boy what he wanted, _in front of their son_. It was obvious they were not on the same page with discipline, but still, Sasuke said to give it to him?!

A hand on his child's head, Sasuke's eyes icily narrowed. "I said he can have one more."

Naruto glared, hands on his hips. "_You_ said? _I_ said he can't, and I'm not buying him another one," He refused strongly.

The Uchiha snorted, stepping forward and took out some money. "Hn, fine, I'll get it for him. Akihisa, which one do you want?" And the child went on to tell him the candy he wanted.

Naruto chocked out a gasp in shock. No he didn't. The Uchiha was clearly letting it be known to Aki that if he said no, he come to him and get what he wanted. "You are seriously going to get him what I said he couldn't have?" Sasuke was really going to overrule his decision. "He's gonna get a stomach ache, do you know how much sugar he's had already?" He tried to reason with Sasuke, but the raven could care less.

"Yes. But what my son wants, he can have, and one more won't hurt,"

He had to go say that!

The whole situation delved into Akihisa's small brain and he stored the information.

The blonde watched the clever grin work onto his child's face and felt very conflicted at this moment. Aki just figured out that he could play his parents against each other. This had never happened before, so how should he take control of the situation?

"Fine," He threw his hand up in defeat and calmly smiled. "But when he gets a stomach ache it'll be your fault." He stormed off, infuriated and Sasuke shrugged, uncaring of what the blonde said.

He'd be fine.

* * *

><p>Or so he thought until in the car, the dreaded words were spoken.<p>

"_Mamitaaaa_, my tummy hurts," Sitting in the backseat, Aki cupped his tummy and grimaced at the pain, candy on his lips.

Naruto, sitting in the passenger seat, looked at Sasuke right away, expression screaming _I told you so!_ Sasuke eyes wavered as he stopped at a red light, then he glimpsed at his child through the rear-view mirror. That couldn't be right. He was _never_ wrong.

"Does your stomach hurt or are you full?" He questioned to make sure with furrowed brows.

Aki groaned painfully. "It huuuurts!" He cried out, kicking his feet.

"What are you gonna do, _papa_?" Naruto sweetly inquired, only to taunt him and the Uchiha swallowed thickly. "Exactly like I said, huh? Now my baby is back there with a stomach ache. See when I tell him no it's for a good reason, and I know you may not like it but I've been raising a child longer than you have,"

Sasuke sighed, driving, Naruto's aggravating speech stabbing into his brain and he gripped the wheel. Okay. So he was wrong, for once. Could he let it go now? He glanced at his son again, feeling shitty for being the one responsible for his stomach ache. Dammit, and Naruto was still running his mouth, as always. "Alright, dobe," He muttered.

In spite of his surrender, the blonde continued to go on and on about how he was right and that the Uchiha should have better judgment. His brow twitched in irritation, Naruto's voice grating at him and Aki cried in the backseat, making it much worse. All Naruto did was fucking talk, nonstop.

"Naruto, would you _shut up_!" He bellowed, banging his hand on the steering wheel out of pure annoyance.

Aki jumped in the backseat. He never heard his father yell and it reminded of thunder during a storm.

Naruto got quiet, completely stunned.

Sasuke uttered a cuss word under his breath. He didn't mean for it to come out the way it did.

"You _did not_ just tell me to shut up," Naruto bit out, glaring. "I know all you Uchiha think you're meant to be obeyed at command, but you _will not_ talk to me like that." He advised as calmly as possible, for the simple fact that their child was in the backseat.

"Dobe, you were right. Is that what you want to hear? Damn. I'm glad to be reminded of why we're not together," He murmured only for Naruto to hear.

Naruto had to admit that hurt more than being told to shut up. "Oh that's why we're not together? Are you sure it's not because you're a pompous asshole who wants to control everything!" He smacked Sasuke upside the head and the raven jerked forward.

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, resisting the urge to return that hit. He just wanted Naruto to be quiet for ten minutes. He swore his mouth was only good for_ one thing_.

He noticed it got real quiet all of a sudden and dark eyes oddly glanced over. They met a highly livid Uzumaki Naruto. _Oh God_, he said that out loud? "Naruto-"

"I hate you so much! You stupid prick! _Aye estoy cabreado!_ That's why we're not together- you seriously just said that to me! You teme!" Naruto repeatedly punched him as he drove and the older man gripped the wheel to keep his self-control intact.

"Dammit dobe!"

Watching his parents fight, Aki sniffled. They were loud and scary when they were arguing. "P-please d-don't fight! I'm sorryyyy!" He sobbed loudly.

The car stopped and Naruto and Sasuke brought their actions to a halt, turning to look back at the child and realized what they were doing, in front of him. They suddenly felt guilty.

Naruto immdately faked a grin. "Oh no, Aki. It's okay! We're not fighting. Just having a... disagreement. Isn't that right, Sasuke?" He slightly gritted through his teeth, having a difficult time swallowing his anger at the moment. He couldn't believe Sasuke cause him to act this way in front of their son.

Sasuke nodded, agreeing right behind Naruto, but they were still very angry with each other, of course. "Yes, it's fine, Aki. We're not fighting." His jaw clenched as he bit back a hiss and glaringly side-eyed the Uzumaki.

Aki sniffled, allowing himself to calm down. "P-promise?"

"Yes, we promise." They replied.

"Ok-kay," Aki stopped crying, wiping his eyes and the rest of the car ride had been silent.

Eventually they arrived at Naruto's place and Sasuke sighed, leaning back in his seat. The exhaustion of being with Naruto did a great deal on him. The blonde, fully agitated, took his son out of the backseat and then went to close the front passenger door.

"Bye bye, Sasuke-san!" Aki weakly waved.

Sasuke smiled. "Have a goodnight, Akihisa,"

Naruto ducked in to get the bag he left in the seat, quiet. Which was unusual for him.

Sasuke eyed him, finding his silence odd. "When will you let me take him again?"

Naruto slammed the door in his face and he frowned.

Shit.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, check these out! New shipment!" Suigetsu beamed, rushing out the back with a pair of jean shorts in his hands.<p>

Naruto folded a designer shirt in half before putting it on top of the other duplicates and then looked at the white haired man. "Oh cool!" He grinned, walking over to his co-worker and took the pants. "I was waiting for fucking ever! I wanted to get Aki a pair,"

Hotaru worked the register, but right now, was doing nothing because they hadn't opened up yet. She licked a lollipop, her lips stained red and blonde hair in a high ponytail. As she leaned on the counter, she rubbed her dark green eyes and yawned. "Where's Aki now, Naruto?"

Naruto went back to folding the rest of the children shirts for the summer season. "Uh, with his grandparents." He eyed the manikin displaying the children's attire and pondered what else his son needed. He did need new shoes.

"Oh. I thought he'd be with his dad." Suigetsu commented, carrying a stack of boxed shoes. Hotaru nodded.

The Uzumaki scowled. "Nope. I haven't heard from since yesterday and I don't want to,"

"Oh no," Hotaru sighed. "What happened?"

"He's disrespectful. That's what happened." He simply said, not looking at her.

"Naruto! Tell me! I'm dying to know the _baby daddy_ drama!" She whined, pouting. Naruto had told her that the guy recently came back into his life and she made it her job to know every detail. Naruto finally gave in and ranted the whole story to her, Suigetsu listening in and giving his input as well.

Hotaru giggled at the pissed off expression on Naruto's face. "That sounds like some major sexual tension between you two," The Uzumaki gawked at her. "What? You two haven't slept together yet?"

A disgusted look etched onto the blonde's face. "Hell no! I'm not taking any chances of having another one of his children!" He retorted seriously. And to think old feelings for that asshole started coming back. Ugh, never again, in his life, will he make that mistake twice.

"Aw, tell me what's wrong with baby daddy. Is he that bad?" The young woman inquired, cocking a brow at him.

Naruto rubbed his chin. "Hm, well, he's got anger issues that he won't address. He's arrogant and an idiot.. and- Ugh! I wish I didn't have to deal with him, but he's Aki's father. I always tell myself that I won't let Aki grow up to be anything like him.. but what can I do? He's already so damn much like him that they have this instant connection that irritates me because everything that he does will rub off on Aki," Hotaru nodded in understanding. "I just.. don't want Aki to think that being like that is okay. His father literally told me to shut up right in front of him!" He clenched his fist, wanting to pound it into Sasuke's face.

Suigetsu grinned. "But Aki's a good kid."

"He is," Naruto smiled a little. "But he can also be very vicious and nasty when he wants to be, which he totally gets from that asshole. His father has a _horrible_ temper. The moment he feels betrayed, he's going to be as mean and nasty as he can, no matter who you are. That's why we broke up. And unfortunately Aki has that same temper and he's only _three_, and he's _very_ bossy to children younger than him. That's why he doesn't have any playmates. When we have family over he can't even share his toys," He fiddled with his shirt, hating to acknowledge how much Aki was like Sasuke and inwardly seethed.

Hotaru and Suigetsu were surprised. The Aki they knew wasn't like that, but then again, children had different sides to them.

"So is he gonna pick up his son any time soon?" Hotaru leaned forward, smiling warmly at the blonde. Man, he seemed to be having a rough time.

"He asked, but I ignored him." Naruto shrugged.

Suigetsu sighed, putting sneakers on display within the children's department. "Damn."

"Yeah, Naruto. That's kind of mean of you. You can't keep his son away from him because you're mad," She mentioned.

Naruto's blue eyes soften. He did feel bad. "I know.. I was just so mad," He uttered, rubbing a hand down his face.

"Sure you two haven't hooked up yet?"

Suigetsu laughed.

"Hotaru-chan!"

She put her hands up in surrender, shaking her head. "Sorry, sorry, just wondering!"

"I am never sleeping with that man again," Naruto vowed strictly, pink rising on his cheeks. "That teme! I could _never_ sleep with him again! He's such an asshole, I can barely stand to look at his stupid, smug face," He grumbled bitterly.

Suigetsu smirked. "Naruto does stick to his word,"

Said blonde nodded confidently.

The door jingle went off.

"Ohayo!" Their boss, Tsunade Sannin, a rather busty, blonde haired woman entered the store with a coffee in her hand.

"Ohayō-gozaimasu, baa-chan!" Naruto grinned widely, running to her.

"Here on time, brat, be glad I won't have a reason to knock your head off," She smiled warmly at the gleeful blonde and he chuckled sheepishly. She thought of him as her own grandchild and he had been working for her for two years now. She even became well acquainted with his little boy. "First brats here, huh?" She stared at the three and Hotaru and Suigetsu nodded.

"Hehe," Naruto blushed a little, rubbing the back of his neck. For the last week an a half Aki had been making him late for work.

* * *

><p>A grunt of annoyance resounded inside the bedroom, the body beneath the sheets shifting uncomfortably that early morning. Much more sleep was needed. The ringing of the phone going off annoyed him to no end, so, he slid his pale hand out from the sheets and felt for it on the nightstand, black hair peeking out from the covers. He finally snatched the phone up and turned on his back, blinking himself awake for a second and opened his sleep ridden eyes.<p>

He stretched his legs on his bed before he answered the phone. "Yes?"

_"Aw honey, you sound so groggy. Are you still sleeping?"_

Sasuke cleared his throat, throwing himself back on his stomach and frowned. "No, mother. I'm talking to you. Good morning,"

_"You don't have Akihisa today? I want to meet him so badly!"_

Dark eyes shut angrily, hair falling in his face. "No."

_"Why?"_

"I was going to bring today, but Naruto and I got into a little fight."

_"Aw, what happened?"_

He reopened his eyes, his mind still kind of muddled with sleep. "Naruto said Aki couldn't have a candy bar. I said he could. Aki ended up with a stomach ache and then the dobe went on and on about me not knowing how to parent." He put it simply. He heard his mother whine in disappointment and felt bad. He was planning on taking his son to meet his parents today.

_"Well you two are still so young. Parenting isn't easy. But why can't you take Akihisa? Naruto-kun can't not let you have him because of a fight you two had."_

Sasuke nodded, the phone pressed to his ear. "After our little argument I doubt that idiot will allow me to." He answered skeptically.

_"Allow you? Sweetie, he is your son too. Naruto-kun can't tell you if you're allowed or not allowed to see him. Oh! Your father and I were discussing this last night. We think you should file for joint custody."_

He sighed. That had already been on his mind, but he didn't want it to come to that, yet. Naruto would only hate him for it. "I know, mother. I've thought about my opinions, but I want to try to work it out with Naruto first before it comes to that, and he's not going to like it very much,"

_"Honestly it doesn't matter if Naruto-kun agrees with it or not. You're doing what's best for Akihisa, honey, and if he's not giving you the time you want with your son you can take him to court. And please make up with him, you two shouldn't be fighting. How are you two going to co-parent like that?"_

Sasuke breathed in. He knew his mother was right, he needed to make up with Naruto for Akihisa. Arguing only made their situation stressful.

* * *

><p>It was on a Wednesday that Naruto got a call from Sasuke saying he wanted to apologize and he asked if he could come by. He said yes, ever so dreadfully and that had been an hour ago. He was not feeling up for this because he couldn't stand the man at this point. Stepping off the last step, he took his time heading for the front door and grabbed the knob, lips pursed. Huffing childishly, he pulled it open and glared at the indifferent Uchiha on his doorstep.<p>

"Come in," He gestured nicely and Sasuke did so, shutting the door behind him and then toed off his shoes. He fought a chuckle at the Pooh Bear hoodie the blonde wore with some shorts. Kyuubi wasn't kidding. He did look cute in it too.

Naruto folded his arms across his chest, waiting. "I believe you have something to say to me," He got right to the point.

The raven looked around. "Where's Akihisa?"

"With my parents." He replied with a glare.

Giving a nod, Sasuke cleared his throat and tried hard to suppress the smirk itching to spread on his face. "Naruto, I'm sorry for _suggesting_ that your mouth is only good for oral gratification." He sincerely apologized. Even though he didn't look that sincere.

Naruto let out a skeptical laugh. "I think there's a lot more you need to apologize for,"

Sasuke watched plush lips intensely, his hunger for them suddenly taking over. They were pink, and moist. He'd loved to feel them wrapped around his hottest area at the moment. Such soft cushions that he could suck on. And they were right there, opening and closing, offering glimpses of that candy-pink tongue.

"You told me to shut up and also made a few asshole remarks about-" Sasuke didn't know why he did it, but he went for it. He rushed up, snatched him by the back of the neck and kissed the blonde, quieting him.

Naruto's eyes widened, a suffocating euphoria engulfing his body, giving him _no choice_ of rejecting this. But he tried. He struggled to get his state of anger back and forcibly pushed the raven off him and into the door. Sasuke winced, but didn't get to register the pain in his back because Naruto slapped him across the face.

Sasuke stood wide-eyed and bewildered at Naruto.

The feel of Sasuke's lips lingered on his lips and Naruto broke. He wasn't even in full control when he went up and (to Sasuke's surprise) returned the kiss. He gripped him roughly by the jaw, deepening the kiss and they breathed into each other, knowing this nostalgic sensation and they couldn't pull away. It was too hot. Yet, this kiss was full of nothing but frustration and lust. Unlike past kisses of passion and love. They_ still_ needed each other, love or no love.

The Uchiha gripped a fist full of golden hair, pulling the blonde closer and ran his palm up the blonde's thigh. His hands almost had a mind of their own, touching all over that sinfully, desirable body. He firmly squeezed that plump ass, Naruto squeaking into his mouth and hungrily, their tongues mingled wildly. Sasuke pushed himself off the door, Naruto sliding his smaller hand up the back of his neck and burying it in his hair, letting him devour his cavern. Naruto's every caress singed his nerves and his porcelain skin flushed.

Naruto thrusted him back into the door, getting a feral grunt out of him and he glared. Naruto hissed deliciously, breaking the kiss and his deep blue eyes bore into furious ones. "You have no idea how much I hate you," He whispered, their lips inches apart.

Sasuke smirked, panting. "You want to stop here, dobe?"

"You love to be in control, teme.. you tell me," Was what slipped through kiss swollen lips.

Sasuke immediately snatched the Uzumaki by the hips, causing Naruto jump at the intensity and kissed him again, their lips smashing together roughly.

Naruto tilted his head, opening his mouth wider and their tongues fought deeply, and it wasn't long before they were pulling and ripping at each others clothes. The Uchiha groped his ass again, grinding into Naruto and the blue eyed male moaned, this being the first time in years he had any sexual contact and he sensed himself begin to leak with sticky, wetness within his underwear. Fucking God, he wanted this man to fuck him into the bed!

Sasuke muffled a groan and easily picked the Uzumaki up, Naruto wrapping his legs around his waist and he stumbled further into the house, their lips only breaking for small breathes of air.

* * *

><p><em>Aaaand the hooking up begins. Now this doesn't mean they're together.<em>


	6. Human

**Disclaimer:** Itachi's not mine.. I think the same goes for Naruto.

**(Korean) Sohn–ja**.** - Grandson**.** Jinjja**?** - Really**?

* * *

><p>Evidence of their romp lingered on his sex flushed face. Naruto cleared his throat, lacing his fingers through his disheveled, golden hair and swung his feet off the disoriented bed. The sheets were on the floor and the one sheet left on the mattress had small, thin tears in it, due to him clawing at it. He bent forward, retrieving his shirt from the floor and flipped it the right way out before pulling it over his head and slipping his arms into it. After getting that on, he went for his shorts, blue eyes lifting from the clothing and looking at the man standing at the foot of his bed.<p>

Sasuke fluently buckled his belt, his strewn, sex hair cute to a certain blonde at the moment. He glanced up from his pants and looked at Naruto. "That was, um, certainly a _very_ satisfying and heartfelt apology," He said.

The blonde scratched at his head of hair, briefly glancing over the bed once more, and then he stared back at the raven. "Very."

Sasuke let out a deep chuckle and smirked, going back to fixing his pants. Feeling content after drowning himself in Naruto for about two hours and being gifted with such heavenly orgasms, his mind seemed as light as a feather. He let out a few _loads_ of stress, to put it simply.

Naruto got up and sauntered to the Uchiha. Sasuke eyed him with temptation and a bewitching smile curved on his plush lips. He placed his hand on the man's firm abs before running his hand up to his chest, skimming his neck and went on to caress his slightly flushed jaw-line, his thumb brushing behind Sasuke's ear. Dark eyes watching him desirably, he made the man lean down into a kiss.

Sasuke sensed an enticing heat boil and coil within his gut. Naruto's soft lips captured his, controlling his every nerve and his muscles tensed. He deepened the kiss, delving his tongue into that sweet mouth, the flick of the blonde's tongue calling for more. He held him closer and his tongue rolled against the blonde's. Shortly after a few pleasurable moments, Naruto slowly pulled away and Sasuke swallowed dryly. "I thought you wanted this to be a one time thing?" He recalled.

Naruto alluringly bit his lower lip, blue pools smoky and smoldering. "I thought _I_ did too teme, but I forgot how amazing you are at making me change my mind," Sasuke smirked, his palm finding its way to the smaller male's hip. "But that's all this has to be, _a thing_. _Our thing_." He sweetly whispered, pressing a kiss to the snow white skin of Sasuke's neck, his tone spellbinding and the Uchiha dumbly nodded.

He loved the sound of that. Their thing. And as much as Sasuke loved this, he needed to get back to the important matter he came to discuss. He rubbed Naruto's hip, took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. "Naruto, I also need to talk to you about Akihisa," He mentioned and the blonde stopped his actions. "I want more time with him."

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto, let me," Sasuke took him by the chin, making him look at him. "I know you feel like letting me do this takes some of the responsibility off of you, and you don't want that," He saw the blonde waver at his words and knew he hit the nail on the head. Why did Naruto want to do it all on his own. "But I see it, you know. You're tired, dobe,"

Naruto's eyes widened. Did he really look tired?

"Let me take some of the weight off your shoulders, let me keep him sometimes. It'll benefit the both of us."

Naruto backed up, a ping in his heart. He had already planned to let Sasuke have their son for more time, but knowing that even the raven could see how tired he was made him feel horrible. "O-okay! We're on the same page then. I needed to talk about that anyway!" He weakly grinned, taking a look around before he grabbed the man's hand and led him toward the computer desk in his room. "Take a seat, we'll talk,"

Sasuke rolled back a computer chair and sat down. He looked at Naruto and the blonde pulled the other chair back with an awkward smile on his face. He quirked a brow at this and Naruto sheepishly winced, hurriedly slipped into the seat and sharply groaned. Sasuke could only blink. He then turned his head and glanced at the laptop on the desk. "Sorry about that, dobe,"

Naruto blushed a little, a throbbing ache in his lower back and his bottom kind of hurt. "I-I'm fine, teme," He gritted out, settling in the chair. This was so embarrassing for him. Leaning down, he pulled out the drawer to the desk and rummaged around in it.

Sasuke combed his fingers through his own hair, watching the blonde. His eyes wandered off and he drifted into thought. He missed his son. It had been two days and he always made sure to see Akihisa every day, even after classes. "How's he been?"

Blue eyes spotted what he needed and Naruto grabbed it, sitting up and setting it down on the desk. "Fine. You know.. the other day when he had that stomach ache he was upset with me because he wanted to stay with you," He stated, turning to the raven and Sasuke's eyes widened surprisingly. "…I wasn't trying to keep him from you, if that's what you thought. I wouldn't hurt him.. or you like that,"

"I know, dobe," Sasuke smiled a little. He believed him. He knew Naruto wasn't petty like that.

Naruto breathed out easily, rubbing a foot on his other one. "I just.. needed a day, or two to calm down."

"Me too." He admitted with a sigh. "When I said that stuff to you in the car.. I guess I was angrier with myself for letting my temper control me, again, and that I let Akihisa see me in that state. But, I want you to know," Naruto eyed him softly and he swallowed his stubborn pride. "I won't speak to you that way again,"

Naruto laughed and rolled his eyes, not taking him honestly. "Sasuke–" The Uchiha suddenly took him by the hand and he was stunned by the gentle look on that handsome face.

"You are the mother of my child and I shouldn't have spoken to you that way. The way we fought," The raven's jaw clenched. "In front of _our_ son, I don't ever want it to happen again. And I'll try to bite my tongue more often, especially in front of him."

"Your anger-"

"I'm working on it, Naruto," Sasuke interrupted firmly. "I'm sorry, alright?"

Naruto tapped his finger on the book, hesitant to ask, but went ahead anyway. "What you said.. to me in the car, did you mean it…?" He didn't want to let it be known to Sasuke, but what he said really hurt his feelings. "About why we're not… ya know.." He pouted.

Sasuke was baffled by the question. He was sure he said more hurtful stuff than that, however, that seemed to be bothering Naruto the most. He brought the blonde's lithe hand to his lips. "No. I didn't mean any of it, dear mother of my child," He placed a sincere kiss upon beautiful, slender fingers.

The blonde jerked his hand back. "Yeah, well!" He looked away. "When I said t-that I had been raising him longer than you! I didn't mean it the way it sounded, I simply meant that you had no idea what you were doing..." The last part he muttered quietly.

They were both silent and Naruto lowered his head, his mind back on what the man said earlier. He tried to hold it in, he really did, but he was doing a terrible job at it. Before he knew it the tears were already flowing, his lips quiver as he fought getting emotional and his flushed, whiskered cheeks puffed out.

Onyx eyes widened and the raven alarmingly asked what was wrong. Naruto only shook his head in response, a knot forming in his throat. Sighing, Sasuke placed a hand on the younger one's back, unsure of why he was crying. "Dobe, why are you crying?" He asked warmly, rubbing his back soothingly. He hated seeing Naruto cry. It made him feel broken, weak and uneasy inside.

Naruto sniffled, lifting his head with water blurred eyes. "I feel bad b-because I'm lonely a-and stressed out!" He cried, wiping his eyes, only for more tears to fall. He finally let it out. Sasuke stayed quiet, knowing how hard it must be for the dobe to even admit that. "Everyday I feel guilty and selfish for feeling like this, I shouldn't need anything or anyone else, and I wish I didn't feel the way I do! I love him so much, but I'm not happy at all.. I don't have time for friends, I w-work all the time and I hate it! It's hard doing everything on my own, but I can't ask for help because I did this to myself," Sasuke pulled him into his arms and Naruto sobbed helplessly on chest.

"I'm tired.. and with everything I have to do I feel like I'm gonna have an anxiety attack and I d-don't want him to see it happen!" He trembled anxiously just speaking about all his priorities.

"Breathe, dobe. It'll get better, I promise," The Uchiha spoke with soft words, stroking Naruto's head. "It's okay that you're lonely, it's okay to feel stressed. You're only human, Naruto. It doesn't make you selfish. Don't cry. We're young and it'll be tough, but I'll help you, as much as I can. I told you I'm not going anywhere, remember?" He whispered, getting a hesitant nod from the blue eyed male.

"Y-you promise?" He sputtered out.

"Hn, of course, dobe."

"You b-better keep it too," He lifted his head and laid it on the Uchiha's shoulder, hugging him tighter.

Sasuke allowed the blonde to use his shoulder to cry on. "Naruto, I think you forgot one more thing you need to do," Naruto's brows furrowed. "You need to find time for yourself,"

He comforted him a little longer, until he stopped crying and smiled when Naruto uttered, "Thank you," He wanted to be here for him. Naruto didn't have anyone else to depend on. Akihisa was theirs and they were in this together and, no matter when, if Naruto needed him, he'd always be here. Naruto freely laughed after the raven tried to cheer him up with a dumb joke and wiped his glassy eyes again, nose red and eyes puffy. The sniffling soon stopped and he grinned a little, ready to show Sasuke the plan he set up.

Naruto leaned forward and took a deep breath, flipping the planner open. "I went ahead and made a schedule for you to have him to yourself every week for a few days,"

"Seriously?" Sasuke couldn't help, but grin with excitement. And that usually never happened. Naruto grinned as well, seeing the pure joy gather in Sasuke's eyes.

"So here's what's going to happen, teme," He began, their eyes on the calendar inside the planner. "You can pick him up Friday nights and keep him Saturday, Sunday, Monday and bring him back Tuesday morning. Sound good?" Naruto inquired considerably and Sasuke agreed.

They spent a good amount of time discussing further details and also talked about discipline, though, they weren't completely on the same page with that.

After they were done sorting out the issues, Naruto jumped in the shower and Sasuke informed him that he was leaving. Naruto only told him to let himself out.

Gradually, steam filled the bathroom and Naruto sighed out softly, the warm water hitting his skin. He lowered his head under the shower head, the remaining tension flowing out of him. Water ran soothingly through his scalp and soaked the golden tresses, slicking them to his head. He went to grab his frog bathing sponge and grinned childishly, giggling. He was not to be judged. He liked kiddy stuff, and was proud.

As he soaped up his sponge, he found it odd that there were no kisses goodbye between him and Sasuke. When they had been a couple in the past they always kissed each other goodbye, but whatever. They weren't together. And it was better that way. He began to scrub himself of the remnants of his and Sasuke's active afternoon and blushed.

He cried today. He really let it all out.

(^з^)

Sasuke slipped on his shoes and dragged his fingers through his hair, once more. He deemed his hair looked as fine as it could from this point and opened the front door, stepping out. His eyes widened when he ran into the one person he dreaded for many years. Naruto's father, Minato.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Minato blinked. He was about to enter his son's home, but he hadn't expected to see Sasuke, the boy who impregnated his little boy, here today. Akihisa wasn't even home. He showed a strange expression and the raven seemed to stiffened.

Sasuke calmed himself and put on a decent smile for the man that probably wanted to bash his face in. "Hello, Minato-san, it's nice to see you," He greeted politely.

Minato briefly nodded, stepping back. Sasuke surely grew into a fine young man. "You as well, Sasuke, you look well. What brings you here today, hm?" He smiled in return. What's done is done. It was far too late to get after the boy for engaging in sexual intercourse with his youngest child.

"Um, Naruto and I were needed to discuss some personal matters,"

Minato arched a brow at the red mark he spotted on the Uchiha's neck and fought the sudden glare trying to appear. Did he have a lover? No that couldn't be right. Akihisa would've mentioned it to him. Personal matters his ass. "Oh, personal matters?"

Sasuke gave a nod. "Yes, about Akihisa."

The blond haired man studied the raven. He sounded genuine, but there had to be something else going on. "Ah, well, you must need to head off, right? Don't want to hold you up."

"Yes. Have a good day, Minato-san," He bowed slightly before leaving.

Minato deeply sighed to himself. He really hoped Naruto wasn't getting himself into more trouble, specifically with that Uchiha again. He walked through the home door Sasuke left open for him and closed the door behind him. He took off his shoes at the genkan and then strolled further into the house, looking around. "Naruto?"

He heard the shower and let out another hopeless sigh. Why else would Naruto be in the shower _after_ Sasuke left. Minato headed up the stairs, made his way down the hallway and stopped at the bathroom door, able to hear the shower water clearly now. "Naruto!" He called, knocking at the door.

"Papa!"

He grinned a little, catching the excitement in his son's voice. "Yes, it's me!"

"I'll be right out!"

Minato chuckled and went off to do what he came here for. His grandson cried for hours about not having his stuffed dinosaur toy, Danno, so he decided to come and get it for him when he got off work. He entered the child's room, glancing around and tapped at his chin. He didn't see it on the bed or on the floor (where there laid many other toys of Aki's.) He went to toy chest, kneeled and searched through it, pushing aside any toys that didn't fit the dinosaur's description.

It wasn't long before he found the blue, stuffed dinosaur and grinned in triumph. He then took a look around at the dressers and other furniture. It never surprised him that Naruto had gotten all this on his own, _without_ help from them and he didn't know whether to feel sad or proud. He knew Naruto worked hard for all the stuff they had.

"Papa, hey!" Minato smiled at his son who walked into the room clothed with his hair still wet. Naruto gave him a hug and he embraced his child, ruffling his hair, watering flicking off the locks. "I didn't know you were coming," Naruto commented, quirking a brow at his father.

Minato waved the dinosaur in front of him. "_Sohn-ja_ cried for this all night, I needed to get this! Your mother won't let me come home without it," He sheepishly laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"_Jinjja yo?_" Naruto was kind of surprised. Nobody called him about Aki crying last night. His father must be tired. The man sometimes spoke in Korean, his birth language, when exhausted. His father was unable to control when he was at his weakest. French too. Minato's father was Japanese and mother Korean and French. "Aw, I didn't know he didn't have it," He pouted at the thought of his son crying. "Why didn't you call me?"

Minato patted his son's head. "Naruto, you were asleep. You really would've gotten up at two this morning? It's fine."

"Yeah.. but I didn't realize that I didn't pack it. It's my fault,"

His father yawned and shook his head. "Ah! I ran into Sasuke on the way in," He told.

"Oh?" He spun on his heels and his cheeks warmed.

"Please don't tell you two are… what's it called.. hooking up?" He painfully inquired, his brow twitching.

"We're not, Papa!" Naruto shouted defensively, fists balled at his sides as he turned back to him, giving a stomp of his foot. His father only stared knowingly at him and he resisted giggling. Shit. Why did that always happen when he was lying? "I'm not sleeping with him." He repeated calmly.

"I can't believe you're canoodling with that boy again, Naruto,"

"Oh don't use canoodling Papa!" Naruto threw his hand up, rushing out the room, but his father was right on his tail.

"I at least hope you two aren't being careless," He added seriously. "You two did use a condom, correct?"

Naruto blushed deeply, immediately stopping in his tracks. "Y-yes, Papa! Please don't tell Mama!" He pleaded, facing him with adorably big eyes. His father only sighed in agreement. "Thank you! I'll come by after work okay!" He hugged him tightly.

"I should've beat that arrogant little brat when I had the chance,"

Naruto felt like he was fifteen again when his the man went into overprotective-father-mode. "Aw, Papa, please don't do this. I can take care of myself.. and I'm an adult, also he's Aki's father, he's been good to him since the first time they met."

"And if baby number two arrives before you're married?"

"Papa!"

(^з^)

"Hi honey!" Kushina hugged her youngest son after he entered the kitchen that night. Naruto embraced his mother lovingly and the woman kissed his cheek. "How was work?" She asked, going back to cooking dinner and Naruto yawned, standing at the kitchen island.

"Tiring. Oh some guy that came into the store had a white wolf pup!" He beamed and his mother's eyes widened fearfully. She knew where this was going. "I wanna buy one Mama!"

"Sweetie," His mother began softly. "Are you sure you want a wolf? Is that really safe? You have a three year old," She reminded, causing Naruto to pout. "Plus wolves are a lot harder to take care of than dogs." Naruto worked at a pet store for his second job and this always happened. He would crave all kinds of exotic animals.

The blonde frowned, but nodded. His mother was right. He didn't even have time to spend with Belina, at times. "Where's Kyuu?" He took a look around as he sniffed the aroma of his mother's delicious cooking and then licked his lips in hunger.

Kushina sprinkled a few seasonings into the pot on the stove and turned up the fire a little. "He and Haku-chan are upstairs, last I heard they were playing video games. You know how loud your brother can be," She giggled.

Naruto laughed. "Yes, I know for sure."

"Ahaha! Ojiisan!"

The kitchen doors slid open and Minato came in with his grandson on his feet, the child finding joy in letting himself be carried throughout the house without having to use his own feet. "Oh there's your mother," Minato marveled and Aki looked up, his blue eyes sparkling.

Naruto smiled and put his arms out. "Hi!" He chimed.

Aki jumped off his grandfather's feet and ran to his mother. "Mommy! I missed you!" The blonde kissed his forehead, gliding his fingers through his hair and picked him up.

"I missed you too! I heard you were crying last night baby," He placed a kiss on his temple and his son wrapped his arms around his neck. He told his parents he'd stay for dinner and then went off to go see his big brother. He carried his child upstairs, the boy telling him why he had been upset last night and he patted his head warmly.

When he reached his brother's room, he grabbed the knob and pushed the door open. Haku was on the bed, reading manga, but he didn't see Kyuubi. "_Ciao ciao!_" He greeted the brunette, walking in and brown eyes looked at him before the brunette smiled. He put his son down to stand.

"Hi, Naruto," Haku waved at the younger Uzumaki.

Aki's legs shifted uncomfortably, blush on his cheeks and he blurted out, "I need to go pee pee!" He ran out the room and they laughed lightly.

Naruto took a seat on the bed. "So where's Kyuu?"

Haku lowered the manga from his face, smirking. "In the studio. I finally got him to work, we've got a gig coming up,"

"Kyuubi didn't wanna work? That's unusual." The blonde giggled, eying another white door within his brother's room. His brother built a home studio some time ago so he could record his own music. And sometimes he and his friends performed at the cafe on campus because they drew in tons customers with their music, the boss loved calling them. The redhead was usually passionate about that.

Haku pursed his lips. "He was really excited about this song he had been writing for about a year now, but ever since Itachi showed up at the university he's been upset. He even changed the song around a little," He leaned over, picked up a sheet of paper off the nightstand and leaned forward to hand it to the blonde. "That's the song he wants to sing but now he's not sure. It's about the past."

Naruto's brows furrowed angrily. "I-Itachi? He goes to the university now?" He was beyond bewildered. Did the bastard seriously enjoy torturing his brother that much? His blue eyes looked at the song on the paper and his heart slowly sunk. The story that haunts his big brother, Kyuubi found the strength to write it out and even wanted to turn it into a song. "This... is really amazing." He uttered and Haku smiled softly.

"I know. He's got real talent. Why did your mother turn down the offer for him to become a singer again?"

Naruto quirked a smile. "Kyuubi was eight and whined about not wanting to do it, 'said it was too much work and that he'd rather watch pokemon with his friends hehe!" That got a laugh out the brunette and he handed the paper back to him. "Anyway, what've you been up to?"

Haku picked up this month's issue of his favorite manga magazine. "I'm studying to become a mangaka!"

Naruto excitedly grinned. "Awesome! You can draw? Oh what genre? Have you started yet?"

Haku sank back against the headboard, overwhelmed by the sudden questions. "N-Naruto, of course I can draw. I kind of started and I'm not sure... maybe Slice of Life? Shounen?" He stared at the blonde rocking back and forth with interest in his bright gaze. Man, Naruto sure knew how to put people on the spot with pressure. "Hmmm? Definitely Romance with lots of bishounen!"

The blonde nodded in agreement. "Can I see what you draw?"

Haku giggled. "Sure, Naruto, you should stop by my place sometime."

"Okay!"

There was a pause, brown eyes widening greatly and Haku jerk forward. "Naruto, Kyuu told me Sasuke comes around now, so mind if I draw an erotic doujinshi of you and Sasuke?"

Naruto furiously blushed before yelling, "Yes I very much mind! Don't, Haku! Don't!"

Haku put his hands up in surrender. "Fine, no need to get so upset,"

The white door of the studio flew open, Kyuubi grumbling cusses while he tucked some hair behind his ear and walked out. He then spotted his baby brother on his bed. "Naruto!" He ran over to him dramatically, giving him a big hug and childishly whined. "Hakuuu is working me so haaard! He wanted me to practice so many vocals!"

"Lazy-uubi!" Haku stuck his tongue out, going back to the manga he was reading.

Kyuubi pouted cutely. "You're so unfair, you just get to sit there reading God damn Manga," He stood straight, hands on his hips.

Naruto grinned at his brother. He looked good, better than he did two years ago. He wasn't self-destructive like before and he seemed happier, always laughing and smiling. Two years ago Kyuubi had been on the path of ruining himself. The aftermath of the abortion changed him greatly. He'd get drunk everyday, party every night and was such a bitter person. He went through some pretty bad depression and lost a ton of weight too. But thankfully, their grandfather, Hashirama, and great-uncle, Tobirama, whipped him back into shape after the redhead showed up in front of them high off his ass.

Yes, they were Mafia, but they wanted them to be better than that. First Tobirama did what he always believed in and acted with some tough love by kicking Kyuubi's ass, then, they talked and that's when Kyuubi explained everything. They both assisted in helping him get better and got him some much needed therapy too. Hashirama made Kyuubi work under him and showed him the cruel life he'd be living if he didn't get himself together. Kyuubi took great pride in the Mafia side of their family, and he loved it, but that didn't mean he wanted to live that life either. No matter how gifted he was for it.

"That outfit is really sexy on you, Kyuu!" Naruto complimented, liking how simple it looked. His brother had his own style and he wished he create his own style as easily as his brother did. Kyuubi looked good in everything. His big brother wore a gray tank and wash denim shorts with a gray and black beanie on his head, his long hair curtaining his back.

"I know I look good," Kyuubi did a little seductive dance with his hips and Haku scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Haku, don't hate," He wagged his finger.

Haku scowled. "I believe he said your clothes were sexy, not you."

"Hehe, I did," Naruto grinned.

Kyuubi only glared at the both of them, then shrugged. "You see Sasuke today?" He asked Naruto.

"No no no! I didn't see that bastard today!" The blonde frantically shouted, blush on his face.

Kyuubi arched a brow at the younger male, frowning. "Alright. What the fuck is up with you?"

* * *

><p>His dark eyes watched the clouds in the azure the next day, the scent of brewed coffee and sweets running under his nose. His girlfriend dragged him out early today and he to admit, this felt nice. The cafe was only packed with a few people and they sat in a booth near windows. In this part of Tokyo, it wasn't unusual to see the famous and rich roaming about so they weren't bothered by annoying people.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to university?"

Itachi looked at Viola, the young singer eying him curiously. "You were pretty busy, love,"

She smiled, nodding. "Still, I would've rather found out from you rather than your brother." She slice a piece of cherry topped cake off with her fork and put it in her mouth.

"Who?"

"Kagami-kun. I wanted you to tell me."

"I'm attending university." He smirked.

"No fair! You always use that stupid joke to get out of everything!" She cried out, pouting. She was so agitated that she didn't notice she got a little cream on her nose. A napkin came to her nose, wiping the mess off and she blushed, glancing at the man who smiled back at her.

"Hn, don't be so cute,"

"Cute? You always say I'm cute." Viola mumbled. She wanted to be _sexy_, it was always cute. She didn't want to be cute to him. "So.. you don't have classes today?"

Itachi pulled his hand back, putting the napkin down on the table and stared at the sky, letting out a calm breath. "No," The sky, it looked the same. The same as on that day...

_Dressed in a navy blue uniform pants and a white, collared school shirt that showed off his lean build with his tie loose, Itachi stepped out of the limo and gazed at the high school before him. Finally made it. He felt kind of nervous actually, his stomach was fluttering with butterflies. The driver shut the limo door, wishing him a good day and soon the limo was gone. He watched all the other high schoolers entering the school grounds, most of the second and third years, chipper and excited._

_He wondered if he'd fit in here. _

_"Ohayo! Tachi!" He heard that cheerful voice ring out and turned to spot Kyuubi running straight for him with a grin on his face. He looked good in his uniform as well, except, it wasn't as tame as his. Kyuubi had the collar of his shirt unbuttoned, exposing his defined collar bone with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and he wore the precious necklace he got from his grandfather when he was younger. _

_"Ohayo." Itachi greeted back as the smaller male stopped, put a hand to his lips and yawned. "Didn't sleep much?" He cocked a brow, it was only the first day. The Uzumaki nodded. Minato-san, Kyuubi's father, walked up after catching up to his son and greeted him. _

_Kyuubi turned to his father, laughing with blush on his cheeks. "Papa and I stayed up late watching Tokyo Akuma last night!" They bumped elbows and then did an embarrassing, heroic pose. Itachi oddly blinked at the father and son, kind of wishing he had that sort of relationship with his own father. _

_Kyuubi realized the expression on the Uchiha's face was a bit off and straighten up. "Aw, Itachiiii, you promised me you'd stay up and watch it before school started! You liar!" He whined, pointing an accusing finger at him._

_"Kyuubi, I'll be heading off now. Enjoy your first day of school and remember, don't be nervous." Minato hugged his child, giving him a peck on the forehead and the fourteen, soon to be fifteen year old, blushed. When he pulled away, he looked at Itachi gently. "Hm? Itachi-kun, your parents didn't come to see you off on the first day?"_

_The raven's brows lifted. He was surprised by the question. "N-no. My mother had something to do with Sasuke and my father was busy." He answered._

_Minato walked over to the boy and flashed a smile. "That's too bad, you must be nervous as well." The blond sighed and the Uchiha dishonestly gave a shake of his head. "I know you are, even I was nervous my first day of high school. Ah, I'll do what I always do for Kyuubi and Naruto," _

_Dark brows crinkled strangely after the man put a hand on his head. Kyuubi blushed furiously, snatching his father by his other hand and he attempted to pull the man away. "Papa! Don't!"_

_"Itai no, itai no, tondeke!" Minato shouted, patting the boy on the head and he grinned. "I usually do that for pain, but it works with bad nerves as well." Itachi gazed at him stoically and he laughed. "Also don't wear such a stone-face. You want friends, don't you?"_

_"Itachi will still be liked by everyone even with that face, he always is," Kyuubi muttered, cheeks puffed out. _

_"I'll head off now, you kids enjoy the first day! Hurry before you're late!" And with that his father took his leave. _

_Kyuubi waved goodbye with a bashful laugh. "Man, Papa can be so embarrassing," He murmured, rubbing his forehead. _

_Itachi held his school bag at his side, a deep flush spreading across the bridge of his nose and further. "So, um," The Uzumaki tilted his head. "I... I d-did stay up and watch it.. too." He confessed. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Minato-san. "It was really good,"_

_"You did!" Aquamarine eyes gleamed. "I told you! I knew you'd keep your promise!" He grinned a toothy grin, punching the raven playfully on the arm. _

_"Hn." The Uchiha nodded and placed a hand on the Uzumaki's head of hair, loving the soft texture of it. "You got a haircut?"_

_Kyuubi meekly fiddled with the ends of his short, red hair. It was cut above his neck. "Yeah, Mama made me," He replied. "Aahaha! Hey, you got one too?" His hands behind his back, he leaned toward the raven. Itachi's hair had been longer, but now it stopped at his neck and he had bangs, which he didn't have before. It made him look older and mature._

_"I thought I'd change my look, and my brothers said it makes me look older. I'm fifteen now so that's what I was going for." _

_"Yeah, you do. Oh! Since it's the our first day of school I bought mochi, your favorite!" He dug around in his pokemon school bag for the treats, retrieved them and handed the store wrapped treat to his best friend._

_"Thanks."_

_"Mm!" _

_"You know, if you weren't my best friend I'd never talk to you here." Itachi smugly commented, unwrapping the mochi._

_"Ack!" Kyuubi glared, spinning to face the taller boy. "W-why?!"_

_"Hn, because then everyone would know that I hangout with such a dork. Honestly, Kyuubi, we're not even in middle school anymore and you still have that bag. The other guys will tease you."_

_With a warm pink on his cheeks, Kyuubi took the Uchiha by the hand and uttered, "I'm not a dork and pokemon is cool... but it's not like I can't kick ass! I think you seem to forget that I'm your boyfriend too. And you'll be there if things get out of hand, right?" _

_"Of course."_

Itachi let out a soft chuckle, thinking back to their innocence days. He wished they could go back to those times. "That's right, Kyuubi, hate all of me," He whispered coldly. "For maybe I'm not the Itachi you once knew…"

Viola stopped eating, eying her boyfriend who seemed to be spacing out as he looked out the window. Kyuubi? Who was that?

* * *

><p>Within two weeks, the time gradually came and Naruto could only sigh. Akihisa on the other hand had been thrilled the entire day and couldn't wait to go with his father. Naruto frowned, he at least wanted him to cry a little. He didn't have to look so happy about leaving.<p>

"Night pull-ups. Check."

"He still wears pull ups?"

"Mm. Sometimes if he drinks water before bed he has an accident,"

"Oh."

Aki blushed, ready to leave. "Mommy!"

"You do baby," Naruto searched around in the overnight bag, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Aki bounced up and down at the front door, holding his father's hand and grinning. The blonde deemed everything there and handed the bag over to Sasuke who gladly took it.

"I can't believe I get to stay with Sasuke-san! I love his house!" The child beamed joyously with gleeful, blue eyes. "We're gonna have fun, right!" He looked up at the man and Sasuke nodded, ruffling his hair with a pleased smile on his face.

"Can I have a hug?" Naruto kneeled and Aki nodded, jumping into his arms. He took a glance at Sasuke and embraced the boy tighter. "I'm going to miss you, three whole days without my baby, be good okay?" He looked at him.

"Yup! I'll be real' good!" He responded cheerfully.

"Kiss?" Naruto puckered his lips and the boy leaned in, giving him a peck on the lips. He prayed he was doing this right. It's not that he didn't trust Sasuke, he was just nervous to let his son go, in fear of him being totally different when he returned.

"I'm gonna miss you too mommy," Aki ran his fingers through his mother's hair and Naruto laughed, tickling his tummy. "Mommy! Aahahaha!" He squirmed away, cheeks rosy.

Naruto stood to his feet and the Uchiha tugged on the boy's hand. "Ready to go, Akihisa?"

"Yeah! I love you mommy!"

Sasuke grasped the door knob, opening the door.

"Yay!" Aki stepped out with a grin on his face and awed at the night sky.

Sasuke said goodnight and was about to step out as well, but, the dobe pinched him by the shirt. He craned his neck, eying him. "What is it, dobe?"

"Aki better come back _exactly_ the way he is, Sasuke," He bit out, blue eyes deadly piercing.

The Uchiha smiled reassuringly. "Hn, he'll be fine with me. And I won't let my family get to him, if that's what you're scared of. I'll be sure of it, dobe."

The blonde let go of him, clenched his fist and stepped forward. "There's a list of do's and dont's in there too," He pointed to the bag the man held.

"I think I can manage," He breathed out surely.

"Just read it!"

"Yes, yes." Sasuke nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

Naruto stared at the door and then slapped a hand on his forehead, sighing. There was nothing he could do. Sasuke had to learn how to be a father on his own.


	7. CHAPTER 698 - NO KISHIMOTO

I know the raging rant I went on. But I'm fine now. I'm over it. I promise, and more Baby Daddy(r) is coming.

* * *

><p>AS FAR AS I KNOW THE NARUTO MANGA ENDED 698 - EVERYTHING ELSE WAS A MERE FILLER IN MY EYES. APPARENTLY KISHIMOTO REALLY NEEDS THE MONEY THESE DAYS. (ಠ_ಠ)<p> 


	8. Learning

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, it belongs to Kishimoto.

An important author's note will be at the bottom and Happy New Year!

**WARNING:** Apparently, I need to put this and should have ahead of time. If you thought this was going to be one of those cliché SasuNaru mpreg stories where Naruto and Sasuke instantly forgive each other, fall in love, have a fuck ton of kids and live happily ever after–yeah, this isn't one of those. I'm taking this on in a realistic manner, so I'm not going to sugar-coat and pussyfoot around subjects and situations that are involved when you're dealing with an ex and co-parenting. Because I've just gotten SHIT from a couple of reviewers that clearly haven't recognized 'life' and don't understand how 'life' works, and that I hope aren't still reading this because it would make me happy. I didn't need those kind of readers here.

**So WARNING -** In life people say things and sometimes terrible things that they don't mean to one another, whether it be a spouse, boyfriend/girlfriend, family or whatever and every human does it. Naruto and Sasuke aren't going to be perfect, they're only human. They aren't always going to make the best decisions when it comes to certain issues and even with Aki at times because they are _young_ parents and they will have to learn from their mistakes, but of course they're going to try their best. So don't tell me you hate a character because of something they do or say that you don't like. Thing is, if you hated every person that says or does something that you don't like-well, that's sad 'cause you must be a very lonely person. There will be times Sasuke and Naruto are good, there are going to be times when they have arguments and there will be times when they just don't know how to handle a situation in the best way and they fuck up. BUT that's life. We don't always know how to handle things best. But my mature folks, I'm pretty sure you guys understand that. :-) What I just mean is, don't expect Sasuke and Naruto to be perfect because they aren't.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - Learning.<br>**

* * *

><p>Akihisa's cerulean eyes fluttered open, meeting darkness illuminated by the light of the television. He then turned over, hoping to snuggle into his mother, but he didn't feel the warmth of him. He was in the dark, alone. "M-Mommy.." He quietly called, rubbing his eyes before he lifted his arms from under the sheets covering him and spotted the sleeves of his shirt. He realized he was still in his outside clothes instead of pajamas.<p>

The sleepy haze clouding his mind gradually diminished, and that's when he remembered that he was at his father's house, not with his mother. He sat up in the bed within the guest bedroom and looked around, becoming anxious.

He had visited his father's home a bunch of times before, however, this was the _first time_ he was staying the night and it felt strange. He wasn't used to this. Akihisa turned over to his other side, saw his stuffed dinosaur and grabbed it, hugging it close to his chest. He didn't want to be alone and fought the urge to cry, his eyes already filling with tears.

He then sat up, flipping the sheets back and swung his sock-clad feet off the bed and leaped down to the carpeted floor with a soft thud. There was nothing in the room, aside from a bed, a simple dresser, and the television, since the room hadn't been used. He walked through the dark room and went into the lamp lit hallway.

"Sasuke-san?" He whispered, eyes half-lidded and heading down to his father's room. There was a plant by the lamp table, a couple of thick-framed photos on the light teal walls and the hardwood flooring stretched along the narrow hallway. It created a very warm and cozy feel. He could get used to being here with his father.

The photos that were up on the wall were of him and his father, recently taken. His father said they would build the walls up of lots more pictures as well and he couldn't wait to get more memories up, like at home, well, this would be his home too now. That's what his mother told him.

Aki finally reached the cracked bedroom door, hesitantly grabbed the knob and pushed it open more, peering his head inside. He felt nothing but relief when he spotted his father asleep on the bed, a book lying open on his chest and his head up against the pillows, his hair a bit out place and glasses on his face. The man looked so tired.

The child ran over to the bed and climbed up onto it. He crawled over to his father and nervously tapped his arm, not sure if it was 'okay' to wake him. "Sasuke-san.." He shook him, struggling to keep his eyes open. "Sasuke-san.."

Sasuke stirred in his sleep, his eyebrows brows furrowing in. He felt something tap his arm again and drowsily opened his eyes, catching sight of Aki. He immediately rubbed at his eye and sat forward. "Akihisa, what's wrong?" He asked concernedly.

Sitting back on his knees, Aki pouted. "C-Can I sleep with you?"

Sasuke gave a slight nod and scratched his head. "Yeah.. sure," He picked up the book off his chest and closed it before setting it on the nightstand and took off his glasses, setting them on there as well. As he did that, his son got under the sheets and laid close to him, almost instantly falling back asleep once he felt comfortable enough, his dinosaur wedged beneath his chin.

Sasuke couldn't explain the heart-swelling emotion that claimed him as he stared at Aki for a moment before getting up to change into his pajamas.

When they got back to his place Aki was already asleep and he thought he'd feel more comfortable sleeping by himself. But it seemed he was wrong about that. Standing by the dresser in his room, he pulled up his pajama bottoms and then buttoned his pajama shirt, crossing back over to the bed. He enjoyed the feeling of his son waking in the middle of the night and wanting to crawl into bed with him. It was a sign that Aki at least thought of him as a parent, as a father.

He switched off the lamp, only the natural light of the moon dimming his room through the white curtains and slipped back into bed. He stroked his son's head, a sense of joy swarming inside him as he stared at Akihisa's peaceful face and instinctively, he leaned in and warmly kissed him on the forehead.

He laid there, pondering what tomorrow would be like and before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep as well.

The night naturally ascended, Sasuke's strewn hair falling over his eyes as he slept on his stomach, his head turned to the side and Aki slept on his back, his arms out and legs sprawled out.

* * *

><p>Having just arose that next morning, Aki rubbed his eye and rounded the corner of the hallway. <em>'.. I'm so hungry,'<em> He touched his grumbling stomach and trudged into the kitchen to find his father cooking at the stove. He quietly made his way to a high chair-stool at the kitchen island, struggled climbing up on it and plopped down.

Sasuke glanced over at his son after he heard the chair moving, stiffly using a spatula to scramble what were _supposed_ to be eggs. "Good morning, Akihisa. Sleep well?"

Aki smiled, his curls cutely sticking up and out of place. "Yes!" Then he sniffed around. "…Something's burning," He waved his hand in front of his nose, smoke suddenly seeping out of the toaster.

"Shit!" Sasuke left the eggs and hurried over to the toaster. He popped the now brunt toast out and went to catch them–but completely forgot they were hot. "Ah! _Dammit_!" He hissed, instantly losing his grip on them and the bread fell to the floor. Sighing stressfully, he looked over his shoulder and at his son. "I was thinking that we could go out for breakfast this morning."

"Mmhm, yeah!" Aki grinned. "It's true what _Mamita_ said! You've never cooked in a kitchen before!" He laughed.

"He would say that, wouldn't he…" Sasuke bent down and picked up the toast off the floor before tossing them in the trash can. "Well, home economics was never my strongest subject," He murmured, turning the stove off and frowning at the crap that was meant to be food.

Aki tilted his head, curious and leaning forward. "What's home eco-nomics?"

"What I struggled to pass in high school," He said, scraping the pan over the trash with the spatula.

"Oh. But it's okay, Sasuke-san! Kyuu doesn't do so good himself either," Aki shook his head sadly.

The Uchiha let out a low chuckle. "I'm sure he tries."

"It doesn't taste like he does," Aki scrunched his face in disgust and then stuck out his tongue.

"Hn. Then maybe you should give him some pointers," Sasuke smiled amusingly, walking over to his son and lifting him up from the chair before placing him on the floor. Aki nodded, grinning up at him and Sasuke pursed his mouth in thought. "Right. I guess I should bathe you before we go. Do you want to take one together or separate, Akihisa?"

Looking off to the side, Aki thought about it for a moment. "Um…" He then looked back at his father, nervous to give his answer. "Can.. we take a bath together? Me and Mommy take baths together.." He murmured hesitantly, grabbing at the hem of his shirt nervously. What if he said no?

Sasuke took notice his son's uncertainty and reassuringly placed a hand on his head. "It's fine, Akihisa. You don't have to be afraid to ask me," He gently told him. Sasuke didn't want his child to be frightened when asking something of him. He wanted him to ask as normally as he would ask Naruto, but he knew that would take some time.

Aki smiled. "Oh, 'kay. I want us to take baths together."

"If that's what my boy wants, then that's what we'll do," He beckoned Aki along, leaving the kitchen and the boy ran behind him, grinning. "Oh, right. I bought you some toys for the bath as well, Akihisa."

"Really?! Yay, I wanna see!"

* * *

><p>After the bath, Sasuke dressed Aki and then himself before going into the living-room with the child and plugging up the blow-dryer beside the sofa. He sat with Aki planted between his legs on the sofa and combed out his wet, curly hair with one of those wide-toothed combs.<p>

Once he freed the curls of knots and tangles, Sasuke reached for the blow-dryer on the side-table and switched it on, ready to dry the locks.

Aki stopped watching the cartoons playing on the television and his eyes went big in realization. "Sasuke-san, Mommy says not to use a blow-dryer on my hair!" He quickly mentioned, looking back at him. His mother never used a blow-dryer on his hair.

Sasuke had an eyebrow draw up questionably. And simply why not? It would quicken the task, so what would be the harm? Thinking he knew just a tad bit more than Naruto, he discarded his son's warning. "It'll be fine, Akihisa. You want your hair to dry quickly, right?" He received a nod from Aki before the child reluctantly turned his attention forward again.

It would be fine.

However, half-way into drying his son's hair, he _precisely_ understood why Naruto _didn't_ use a blow-dyer on the boy's hair. The whole back half of Aki's hair was a puff. A light, soft puff of hair. Sasuke choked back a laugh and immediately shut the blow-dryer off, setting it aside calmly. "You know what, Akihisa? It's actually much faster to towel it dry," He said and his son looked at him strangely. "Why don't I start over so it'll be even, hm?"

He stood, picking up the confused child and carried him off to the bathroom. He was going re-soak all his hair and surely that would fix the back of his hair.

And it did. After he used the extendable shower-head to wet his son's hair again, the loose curls returned and he ended up towel drying it, like he maybe should've done in the first place. He guessed 'mother' did know best.

In the nicely furnished guest bedroom, he redressed the boy in his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair one last time. Having situated his son's hair, Sasuke walked over to the bed where Akihisa's overnight bag was and went through it, taking out the list Naruto said he put in there last night and read over it. And there it was, in large letters.

_**#3**. For God's sake, don't and I mean DON'T BLOWDRY HIS HAIR!_

Well, he knew better now. But at least he got the parental experience of testing it out for himself. He made a mistake and now he knew not to do it again.

* * *

><p>Naruto was at the doctor's office that morning, reading through a parenthood magazine that had been idly on the table in the waiting room. His mind wandered to his son as he sat. He would've called Sasuke to make sure he was taking care of him properly, but had convinced himself that the bastard was fine. Sasuke had to learn and he couldn't exactly do that with Naruto on his case twenty-four seven.<p>

He'd call him a little later and see how Aki was doing then.

Sitting with his legs crossed, Naruto kicked his foot boredly. Here he was, at the doctor's. It felt like he was here about something pregnancy related. Well, sort of–kind of, not really. He shrugged, reading a random article on 'getting your children to sleep in their own beds.' Naruto said fuck that a long time ago. Aki always managed to climb into his bed in the middle of the night and he was okay with that. He felt more comfortable knowing his son was next to him anyway.

_'I wonder if he misses me..'_ Naruto tapped his fingers against the back of the magazine.

It wasn't long before a nurse called him back and led him to a room. It was a bit chilly in there and smelled of hospital. He simply wore jean shorts and a loose, long-sleeved shirt with black and white converse on his feet, and with most of his legs exposed, he felt a little cold.

The nurse asked him a few medical questions and after that told him his regular doctor would be with him shortly before she left out the room, closing the door behind her.

Naruto rubbed his hands up and down his legs, trying to warm them. Shortly hadn't been long because before he knew it, his doctor, Shizune, came into the room.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. How are you today?" She was a slender woman, fair-skinned with short, black hair and big, dark eyes framed by long lashes. Shizune stepped in, wearing her white lab coat and work heels, a gentle smile curved on her lips.

"I'm fine, Shizune-neechan," Naruto replied with a small grin and the woman pursed her lips mocking skepticism. "Really. I'm okay," He repeated assuringly as she walked across the room to get to the desk and computer.

Shizune pulled her chair out, taking a seat and crossed her slender legs. "Well, from what I know you're here for, I was just asking," She witnessed blue arises avoid her gaze and smiled cleverly. "You want to get on birth-control, Naruto-kun. I know you wouldn't request that unless you're sexually active. Who is he?"

Naruto fought grinning, shaking his head absurdly at her assumption. She was so right, and it was damn near impossible for him to tell lies–fuck! Shizune had been his doctor for a while now and she read him so well. "..I'm not having sex. I just want to be on birth-control just in case."

Shizune eyed him pressingly this time.

Naruto huffed at the look, caving. "Aki's father is.. around."

"And you two are having sex?" She inferred, nodding her head for him to continue.

"…Yes." He muttered, poutily puffing out his cheeks. He felt like he was answering to his mother.

Shizune leaned back in the chair, her eyes calculating. "Are you in a relationship with him?" Naruto was quiet, giving a shake of his head. She disappointedly frowned, but was understanding. "And that's fine! It's your business, Naruto-kun. I just.. I've known you long enough and you don't strike me as one to be happy with 'that kind' of relationship. An ex, correct? You know, someone will always end up catching feelings so be careful," She warmly advised, smiling softly.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the laughable thought of catching any type of feelings for Sasuke, again. He waved his hands certainly, grinning. "No, trust me! There's no feelings in it, at all."

Shizune decided to bite her tongue on her personal thoughts. Naruto was someone she came to think of more as a little brother than a patient and she didn't want him to end up hurt, emotionally or physically. She ended up sighing and said, "If you don't mind me asking, how many times have you and your child's father had sex already?"

"Just once." The Uzumaki raked his fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp.

"Was there protection involved?"

Naruto grew a cheeky smile on his face, making a hole with his thumb and finger with one hand and with a finger from his other, he put that finger through the hole and quickly withdrew it back out, cartoonishly whistling as he did the motion of 'pulling out.'

Shizune knew right away what that meant. The pull-out method. "You know that's not very smart," She lightly scorned, moving the hair falling in her eyes away from her face.

Naruto sighed, giving a slight nod. "I know. But it was the heat of the moment, so…"

Shizune laughed a little. "Yes, well, 'the heat of the moment' can turn into another life, so I'm glad that you're making a smart decision now," She saw the sheepish blush rise on Naruto's face and smiled, turning to the computer. "Now, the birth-control that you'll be taking is made specifically for the male anatomy, of course. Um, you might feel a little sick when you first begin taking it. You know like cramps and maybe some vomiting because of the hormones and your body adjusting to the pill," She explained considerably as she pulled up the birth-control information she would be prescribing him.

This was a different type of birth control from the female birth-control that had been created back in late nineties after a hormone to help woman having a difficult time conceiving circulated throughout Europe, and ultimately arrived in Asia.

Naruto's mother had been one of those women.

However, after the hormone had successfully accomplished it's job, a lot of women still continued to take the hormone while pregnant, thinking it would eliminate the possibility of a miscarriage, and causing it to eventually affect the still-developing fetus inside them, both male and female. For the female fetus, it would make the soon to be adult woman _easily_ fertile, and surprisingly for the male fetus, their appendix had formed into a makeshift uterus that could undeniably carry a fetus to full-term, as with a normal pregnancy. Although, the males didn't develop breast or anything of the female anatomy, except for breast-milk.

Naruto listened closely to the information Shizune explained about having to take one every day and once he understood everything he would need to know before actually taking it, he hesitantly asked, "Shizune-neechan, how soon can I… have sex after taking the pill?" He fidgeted a bit on the examination table, swinging his feet forward.

Shizune inwardly chuckled, catching the hint of eagerness in his question and turned away from the computer to look at him. She deliberately smiled at him and the Uzumaki was clearly flustered, and right now probably wishing he hadn't asked that. "I would recommend waiting seven days–but, if you _really_ can't wait that long you can always use the backup method, which is condoms so there's no unintended pregnancy." She simply answered, giggling.

Naruto nodded, a grin on his face.

Now Naruto could officially cross getting on birth-control off his list of things to do.

Soon enough he was leaving out the doctor's office building, his prescription in the black satchel hanging from his shoulder. As he pushed open the glass door and stepped out, a woman carrying a car-seat with a baby resting inside it was approaching the doors. Naturally, he held the door open for her and she kindly thanked him, going in. "You're welcome." He smiled, letting the door close after she walked through.

Naruto reached into his pocket for his cellphone as it started going off. He saw it was Sasuke's number and felt glad because he didn't have to stress about if now was a good time or not to check on Aki. It was still early after all. "Yeah?" He held the phone to his ear, heading to where he parked in the parking lot.

_"Ciao-Ciao, Mommy!" _

A smile curved on Naruto's lips instantly at the chime of his son's voice. "Hey! How is my baby? Having fun?" He opened his satchel and dug around in it for his car key once he reached the car.

"_I'm having fun, Mommy! We're havin' breakfast out 'cause Sasuke-san burned the food at his house!"_

"I bet he did," Letting out a small laugh, Naruto's eyebrows drew in a bit. He was kind of bothered by his son referring to Sasuke as 'Sasuke-san.' It was strange because that was Aki's father, but then again, it was expected. He guessed Akihisa needed to get used to the man. Still, it was sad not to hear him call Sasuke 'papa'.

Once Naruto had his key, he pressed the button on the little remote attached to the key ring that unlocked the doors to the car and then he grabbed the handle of the door, pulling it open and stepped inside, sitting down in the driver's seat. "I miss you, ya know, Aki. I'm glad you're having fun with your father though. Is the food good?"

"_Yup! It's real' good! Mommy, you're not gonna believe this! They have Spanish food here! I had a churro!" _

Naruto grinned at the child's excitement that practically beamed through the phone. "You did! Aw that sucks, I wish I had a churro. You're so lucky baby," He wore a pout, feeling hungry himself. He really did want a churro too.

Aki gasped sharply. _"Don't worry Mommy! I'll bring you back one! I can put it in my night-night bag for you,"_ He offered innocently.

The blonde laughed. Without being able to see his son, he knew the boy's blue eyes were big and adorable with enthusiasm. And did he just say he'd put it in his night bag for him? So that meant he'd get that churro in a few of days or so. And it'll be either stale or moldy. "No no, it's fine, Aki. I'll get myself a churro, promise. But thank you for the kind offer, sir."

"_Oh. Okay! I called 'cause I miss you! Sasuke-san let me find your number in his phone and even let me push the 'call' button!"_

Naruto softly smiled. He could hear the noise of whatever restaurant Aki and Sasuke were at in the background of his child's voice. He distantly heard Sasuke say something to Aki and knew the Uchiha was right next to him, listening to their son speak on the phone.

"_Um, that's all I wanted, Mommy! I'll give the phone to Sasuke-san now!"_

"Okay. Love you baby," After a moment, Sasuke had gotten on the phone.

"_Naruto."_

Naruto shut the car door and listened to Sasuke's deep, smooth voice breathe for a moment before responding. He didn't know why, but hearing the man's voice was comforting in a way. "Hey. Um.. I'm glad he's having a good time. It seems you're doing a good job, _Papa_," He had a small grin on his lips and heard a light chuckle leave the man's throat.

"_Hn. Yes, I'm doing a wonderful job actually. I gave him a bath, dressed him, and he's eating breakfast."_

Naruto was annoyed with his smug tone. He put his hand up on the steering wheel and decided to ask, "You didn't blow-dry his hair did you?" He cunningly smirked, arching a knowing brow. The raven was weirdly silent for a few seconds before he said anything.

"_Of course not, Naruto. I'm not an idiot, it said on the list not to blow-dry his hair." _

Skeptical of Sasuke's reply, Naruto left it at that.

"_Hn, how are you this morning, dobe?"_

"Me?" Naruto raised one eyebrow, genuinely surprised that Sasuke was asking how _he_ was. "..I'm fine. Just leaving my doctor's appointment."

"_A simple check-up or not feeling well?"_

Naruto didn't know if he should say or not. He'd rather keep it his business. But he guessed it did concern Sasuke as well since he was the one he was having sex with. He breathed out and leaned back in the driver seat, raking his fingers through his hair. "Uh, birth-control, actually."

Sasuke had gone quiet for some time and Naruto licked his slightly dry lips, waiting on him to say something. He knew that was definitely a BIG hint for Sasuke that there would be a next time.

Sasuke finally spoke. _"Oh. That's good then. We don't need any 'unexpected surprises'."_

Naruto scoffed out a small laugh, nodding in total agreement. He also couldn't help but notice the low rumble in Sasuke's tone. The excitement in the Uchiha's voice wasn't hidden. He swallowed slowly and cleared his throat, a bit turned on himself. "Yeah, well, I'm hungry and would like to go get breakfast myself so I'll call back later to check on Aki. Give him a kiss for me, will ya!"

"_Right."_

And after that they hung up.

Naruto put his key in the ignition and twisted it, starting up the car. He needed to get sex and birth-control off his mind once and for all today. So, he called up Gaara and asked him if he was free for lunch later. He wouldn't ask him to come out for breakfast because Gaara and Neji were probably still screwing each other's brains out like they did every morning. And Neji never failed to have a sexy breakfast prepared for Gaara.

* * *

><p>Staring out the backseat window, Akihisa awed at the BIG mansion that came into view as the car rode over the cobblestone that swept around the glorious, driveway fountain, streams of water springing up and falling in graceful arches back into the fountain. It reminded him of his great-grandfather, Hashirama's, house back in Italy and he had only been there a handful of times.<p>

Sasuke parked in front of the extravagant mansion, eying his son through the rear-view mirror. Over the course of the breakfast, he had a subtle discussion with Akihisa about meeting his family today and he could tell right away that the child was nervous about it, so he was hoping that seeing such a huge place didn't intimidate him too much.

After turning the car off, Sasuke turned to look back at his son and showed him a reassuring smile. "Here we are, Akihisa."

Aki stared at his father, big, bright eyes full of dread and worry. "Wait, wait! Can we wait a bit? ..I'm scared," He hesitated to say, his heart pounding badly in his chest.

Sasuke nodded understandably. "Akihisa, I assure you there is nothing to be afraid of. I'll be there with you. But we'll wait as long as you need," He said comfortingly and his son had a small smile come appear on his face.

"Are they nice?" Aki looked back out the window, uneasy as his eyes studied the outside of the mansion. What if they were mean and didn't like him?

There were a couple of flat, stone steps that led up to the marvelous, columned entrance and large, double doors made of brown mahogany that awaited them.

Sasuke was about answer with much confidence until he thought of Itachi. Surely that ass would scare the living daylights out of his child and he didn't need that today. Not today of all days. This was Akihisa's first time meeting everyone.

Uchiha Itachi struck fear in babies and children with one single glare of his cold, demonic eyes. He could only pray that his eldest brother was not home today and that maybe God would grant him that blessing. "Of course they're nice. They're excited to meet you as well," Well it was true. Everyone was nice, except Itachi. Sasuke simply needed to steer clear of him.

The child smiled bigger hearing his father's comforting words and unclenched his tight fists. "..Okay. I'm ready now," He said, flush staining his cheeks.

"Alright," Sasuke opened the door and stepped out, narrowedly glaring. There would be no way to steer clear of Itachi _if_ he was home. Shit. He irritably rounded the back of the car and opened the back door before leaning in and unbuckling his son from the booster-carseat. He made sure to keep his head low so the boy couldn't see his annoyed expression.

Sasuke grasped Aki under his arms, lifting him up out the seat and taking him out the car to hold him. He shut the door and carried the child to the front door.

It wasn't long after he rang of the doorbell that a maid opened the door and the child her master was carrying looked at her with adorable eyes. She could only guess that this was Sasuke's son she couldn't help but overhear about throughout the mansion. She welcomed them both with a bow of her head and let them in.

Before walking off, Sasuke tossed her his car keys and asked that she lock the doors to his vehicle. She obeyed, leaving out to do so and he strolled further into the mansion.

Aki's hands locked behind his Sasuke's neck, he stared up in wonderment at the expansive of intricate ceiling before his eyes wandered over elaborate crown-molding and the tall, white walls, as he was carried through the entryway where he saw one tremendous, curving staircase going up to another level. His blue eyes glimmered in reflection of the luxurious décor and framed paintings.

Aki finally dropped his gaze over his father's shoulder, spotting the pure black and evenly polished, ceramic floor. This place was too cool, and he was in it!

But the shiny floors his eyes had been on suddenly turned into plush carpet and Akihisa realized they had walked into a room when he lifted his head.

"Welcome back, Otouto." Kagami greeted from his seat in the armchair, across from the entertainment center in the den. He sensed his little brother's presence the moment he stepped foot into the room. Kagami lifted his eyes from the book he was reading and his little brother held a child in his arms. A child that resembled both his little brother... and Naruto.

Greatly taken by surprise, Kagami laid the open book on the arm of the chair and stood up, calculatingly sauntering toward them. His eyes scanned the child for everything Uchiha-dentical, and for sure there was that perfect Uchiha nose between two big, bright eyes, then that same round face Sasuke had as a child, and even the boy's thin, dark eyebrows mirrored his little brother's. This child was the pure product of Sasuke and Naruto screwing like bunnies back in high school.

He stopped in front of them, leaning in close to the child and cerulean eyes stared back at him just as curiously. It was surreal that his baby brother created another person. He didn't even know what to say.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, his brother uncomfortably inspecting his son's face. "Aniki, I'd advise you to introduce yourself already. You're pissing me off," He felt Akihisa clutch the back of his shirt and knew that he was probably very nervous in the presence of Kagami.

"Well excuse me for wanting to get a good look at him," He tossed Sasuke a frowning glance before looking back at the child. "As for you, you're adorable," Kagami smiled and stepped back a little to give the child the breathing space it seemed he needed badly.

The boy then showed him a small smile, a pinkish color flushing his exotic face.

Kagami realized he nearly frightened the poor child with his intense analyzing and quickly went on to make him feel at ease. "Oh. Sorry about that, little guy. I'm your uncle, Kagami, and I've been waiting to meet you," He said in his most welcoming voice.

Sasuke sighed in relief, the alleviation washing over him and his son's grip on him eased up.

Akihisa relaxed, the warmth of the man's greeting encouraging him to open up and he grinned brightly at him. "Hello. My name's Akihisa."

His nephew's voice massaged his eardrums delightfully. The child's voice had been soft, yet toddlerly-babyish and held a distinct innocence to it. Kagami couldn't help but inwardly gush, but as an Uchiha hid any sign of that. He, instead, looked at his brother and said, "He's very cute."

Sasuke noted the strain in his older brother's voice and knew that Kagami was trying hard not to gush over Akihisa. He rolled his eyes absurdly, but still felt proud. Damn straight his boy was the cutest kid ever. Before he even the boy was his, that had been the main reason he bought Akihisa that chocolate bar that time at the supermarket back in Yokohama. The moment he laid his eyes on the boy begging the cashier to give him the candy for free, he wanted to make the child happy.

Aki cutely told his uncle he was pretty and giving in, Kagami laughed and shook his fingers through Aki's curly hair, ruffling it. Akihisa giggled, finding that he liked this uncle already.

"Now, as your uncle, Akihisa, if you ever have any problems with anyone. You're father, or especially Ita-"

Sasuke sharply cleared his throat, immediately interrupting brother and Kagami confusingly arched an eyebrow at him. Sasuke shook his head, silently telling him not mention Itachi. Such warning of their older brother so soon would only scare the poor child.

Kagami understood, giving a small nod and continued with discretion. "-I mean _anyone_, really, Akihisa. Simply tell me and I'll karate chop their heads off, _hiyahhhhh_!" He straightened his hand and did the motion of chopping the air as an example.

The small child laughed, being reminded of that kung-fu guy, _Bruce Lee_, that Kyuubi watched sometimes. Grinning, he nodded. "Okay! Will do!"

"Good." Kagami gently pinched the boy's cheek.

Sasuke, glad that this meeting went well, asked, "Where's Mother?"

"In the kitchen, I believe." The older Uchiha replied and his little brother turned to leave, heading out of the room with Akihisa. Kagami pocketed his hands and sighed with a smile. If it's one thing he knew for sure, it was that his little brother was going to have to grow up fast to take care of that boy. It would be a great responsibility.

* * *

><p>On the way to the find his mother, Sasuke put Akihisa down to walk on his own and held his small hand, leading the way. They headed through the empty, refined dining room that would eventually cut off into the mansion kitchen.<p>

Akihisa's eyes roved over everything, the room furnished with posh and formal interior. There was a long, cherry-finish table in the center of the room and high-backed, fabric upholstery chairs were tucked under the table. His blue irises then wandered over the affluent china-cabinet they passed and all the fancy items inside and gold handles outside were nearly shimmering. The boy's eyes glimmered, the luxurious things he laid sight on reflecting in his eyes.

Sasuke took a glance down at his child and saw how he looked around in amazement. He could tell he wanted to explore the place already. Sasuke smiled a bit, pushing on the kitchen door and went in.

In the kitchen of rich, French oak cabinetry, marble topped counters and a large island, his mother was humming cheerily to herself, well-imbedded in her work.

Akihisa had been so busy looking around elsewhere, he only just realized they walked into a _very_ spacious kitchen and a black-haired woman leaned over the kitchen island topping off small, tasty-looking cakes with a dessert decorator.

Sasuke watched her knowingly. "Those look great, Mother. Father stressing you out again?" Sasuke assumed, drawing Mikoto's attention and Akihisa shied behind his legs before his mother could spot him.

Mikoto had looked away from her handy-work and smiled at him. "Oh. Hello, sweetie!" She brushed her hands off on her apron and nodded her head exhaustedly. "You know that man always stresses me out. We were supposed to go out to dinner tonight, but he canceled. The company's hectic today, I guess."

Sasuke gave an understanding nod. His mother tended to cook non-stop when she was upset or frustrated with his father. The woman then noticed his hand behind his back and holding a small one. It was time to cheer her up. Aki gripped the back of his pants as he moved forward and tugged him along. "I think I know what will take your mind off of Father. I have someone here to meet you."

Immediately Mikoto's big eyes shone bigger and brighter. Her son softly talked a little person out from behind his legs and a blue eyed boy stepped into view, flush staining his face. Tucking some of her hair behind an ear, a rush of excitement shot through her at the sight of her often-spoken-of grandson. He looked exactly the way Sasuke described him. Pale skin, big, blue eyes, curly hair falling on his shoulders, and utterly adorable! This was Akihisa. Her son's child.

She moved closer to him, heart fluttering and Akihisa eyed her timidly, still clutching the side of his father's pants. Mikoto lowered herself to his level and warmly greeted the nervous child. "Why hello there. Aren't you a cutie," She giggled and that got the boy to smile, his eyes wavering about. "I've been wanting to meet you, Akihisa. But you wouldn't happen to know who I am, would you?" She mocked a sad pout.

He swallowed and parted his lips to speak. Akihisa couldn't believe how pretty this lady was. Squeezing his father's hand, he remembered the man telling him about everyone he was going to meet today and he told him his grandmother's name too. What was it? Miki? Miko? …Mikoto! In sudden remembrance, he pointed a finger at the woman, eyes wide. "Mikoto-mama!" He blurted it louder than he meant to and blushed harder.

Sasuke patted him on the head proudly. The man's heart warmed at the ring of endearment that left his son's mouth as he addressed his mother.

Mikoto was quiet, suppressing her joy for some time and before she could help it, she grabbed the child by the hand and pulled him into her arms, hugging him warmly. "Gosh.. you're too adorable."

Akihisa's round face was pressed into her veiled chest and he eventually grinned at the warm reception, sniffing her. This was his grandmother's scent. She smelled of elegant perfume and cake batter.

Sasuke let his mother and Akihisa get acquainted with one another and went over to the coffee machine and fixed himself up a cup. For the next couple of minutes or so, he listened to them talk and was glad to hear his son open up more, becoming easily comfortable around his mother. Of course he was. His mother loved children, and they loved her.

Mikoto handed Akihisa another cake as the boy sat on the kitchen island in front of her with his legs folded. She sat him up there, not caring to grab a chair or stool. She was too excited to even look away from him. "Really? What's your favorite dinosaur?" She asked, tilting her head.

Akihisa licked his lips and muttered, "I don't really have a favorite. I like all of them! But the smartest is a velociraptor," He said the big word with tiny difficulty and grinned, rambling on. "Velociraptors are tricksters and they can take down a group of humans like that! Like probably.. a hundred!"

Mikoto laughed, unable to deal with such cuteness. She came to realize he was very well-spoken when it came to dinosaurs. The passion was in his speech, and it was incredible. "Well, your father's favorite dinosaur was a tyrannosaurs," She smiled and Akihisa turned to look at Sasuke who stood with his back against the other counter across from the island, sipping on coffee.

"Sasuke-san, I didn't know you had a favorite dinosaur!" Aki exclaimed in surprise.

Mikoto made a startled face, hearing the boy not call her son 'father', 'dad', or anything of the sort. He called him by his first name. That didn't sit right with her, but she guessed he had to get used Sasuke a bit more. Still…

Sasuke nodded, lowering the mug from his lips and shrugged. "I can't say I remember those days very well, but I guess that was my favorite dinosaur," He responded.

"Oh. ..You must've been a tiny baby 'cause I don't 'member when I was a tiny baby either." He said matter-a-factly, licking at his cake.

Shaking off her uneasy feelings, Mikoto tried not to think about it. "I actually have an old toy of his that I'm sure you would love. I'll have to find it and give it to you sometime, okay?"

"Okay!" He chimed, excited. He was getting another dinosaur toy, and it had belonged to his father. Cool!

Mikoto patted his face lightly and then looked at Sasuke. "Honey, can I talk to you for a minute in the dining room?" She beckoned him with a hand and with a look of confusion crossing Sasuke's face, he gave a small nod and followed her toward the door.

"Can I have another cake, please?" Akihisa asked politely before they left the room and his grandmother looked back at him.

Mikoto was hesitant and glanced at her son whom shook his head, 'no.' Akihisa had three now and it wouldn't be good if he ate anymore, but she loved seeing him happy. "…Yes, you can have another one, Akihisa. But only _one_ more, okay?" She firmly told him and the boy nodded fervently, hungry for another.

"Mother," Sasuke lowly scorned and the woman huffed, walking ahead of him. He was hoping she would tell him no, but she didn't. Fuck. He didn't even trust Akihisa to take just one as instructed. What if he got another stomach ache like he had the day they went ice-skating?

They then left the kitchen and Mikoto had a private conversation with Sasuke in the dining room. She would not talk about it around Akihisa.

Standing near the dining table, she placed her hand on the surface and leaned her weight on it. "I'm glad you finally brought him over here, Sasuke. What's the arrangement I'm going to assume you and Naruto-kun have?" She asked, tilting her head in inquiry.

Sasuke felt like he knew where this was going. Lately his parents had been very adamant on sticking their noses into business they shouldn't be with his and Naruto's whole situation.

"We've agreed that I'll have him a few days out of the week for the rest of the summer. I get him on Friday nights, keep him for the weekend and Monday, then he'll return to Naruto on Tuesday," He slipped a hand into his pants pocket. "But once the summer ends I'll only be getting him every weekend because Akihisa will be starting pre-school and it works out best with my class schedule in the fall as well."

"Yes. ..That does sound good," Mikoto made bothered face, pursing her lips, slightly skeptical and Sasuke knew by the face she wore his mother had a problem with something. He detested when his parents did this. They nitpicked everything. "Um, question. Why is he not in pre-school yet? He's just starting?"

"Mother, _please_." Sasuke reprimanded, frowning at her. There it was. Another issue with her.

Her eyes going wide, Mikoto was clueless as to why her son was irritated with what she said. "What? I'm only asking because he's _three_. Akihisa should have already be in school. You kids were in pre-school by the time you were three years old." She haughtily mentioned.

"I know that, Mother. There's a reason he'll be attending school a little late, and it's fine." It baffled him why she felt the need to compare them and Akihisa. Akihisa wasn't her child. Sasuke sighed annoyingly, raking his fingers through his hair. He was informed of the reason why his son wasn't in school yet, but he didn't need to share that with his parents. They would see it as one thing Naruto was doing wrong.

Mikoto let it go and decided to go on and say, "Fine. It's a fair agreement, I think. But your father and I still discussed that you should file for joint-custody-" She watched Sasuke immediately glare and his eyebrows drew in sharply, but she stopped him before he could get any more upset and oppose the idea. "But only because we want you to have a legal document stating that you have that agreement and it's fifty-fifty."

"You and Father don't need to have those discussions, at all, Mother. He's not even here to meet him, so I don't see why he's concerned. There's no need to go through the courts, that's what I don't want to do. The last thing I need is some judge telling me how much time I can and can't have with my son. Naruto certainly doesn't need to go through that either. He's given more than enough time to be with Akihisa."

"And if he decides to file for child support, or wants to leave the country?" His mother confronted the subject head-first.

Sasuke felt his nearly heart stop, unsure how to respond. He knew Naruto well enough to know that he wouldn't dare up and leave with their son out of nowhere, and the conversation of child support never even came up. ..Yet. This was all too much to think about right now. This why he hadn't come around his parents often lately. They stressed him out and bombarded him with to many possible worst-case scenarios. This was just their way to have control over the situation. He and Naruto were good right now, and that's the way he wanted to keep it.

He crossed his arms over his chest and let out a low, calming breath. "Mother, I know what I'm doing, and I don't need to go to such measures to get a simple legal document." He said in a rather hostile tone and Mikoto seemed to bit her tongue with whatever she wanted to say next.

Right then, Itachi waltzed into the dining room and looked at them with an eyebrow raised. The tension in the room was apparent. "Good afternoon, Mother, Sasuke." He smoothly voiced, passing by them. He wore a loose, gray, knit sweater and knee-length shorts in the chilly home.

His mother breathed out, frustrated and Sasuke ran a hand down his face, seeing his brother walk into the kitchen. Itachi probably didn't want to be bothered with whatever trouble he sensed. His only hoped was that when he saw Akihisa he wouldn't be an ass. And unfortunately, he couldn't walk away just yet because he was pretty sure his mother had more to say.

* * *

><p>Akihisa had gotten down from the kitchen island after some time to look around the big room, but then someone walked in, and he saw it wasn't his father or grandmother. With quiet steps, he ducked and hid behind the kitchen island before peeking out from beside it, hair falling in his eyes. He spotted a tall man and watched him cross to the double-door refrigerator and go through it.<p>

Long, dark, silky-looking hair fell along his back and spilled over his shoulders. His skin was pale and movements were graceful, delicate even, in Akihisa's curious eyes. The small boy, grabbing onto the marble edge of the counter and pulling himself up with much difficulty, managed to climbed back on top of the kitchen island and folded his legs, staring at the man. The unknown man retrieved a drink from the fridge and closed the door back.

Itachi turned around to leave, and without so much as a fright, he laid on eyes a silent and obviously curious child, sitting on the kitchen island. Itachi took note of dazzling blue eyes, pale skin and curly, midnight hair. At first glance he realized who the boy was. This was clearly his little brother's child. But on one told him he was here today.

Aki rocked back and forth, eying the man intensely. Now that he got a look at the man's face he was handsome and looked a little like his papa. Except older and with longer hair. His dark eyes also held a flicker of ruby to them. "Hi!" He grinned at him.

Itachi studied the child, nearing the kitchen island. He eyed the small cakes splayed out on the counter, seeing a bunch missing and cocked a thin eyebrow at the odd boy. "Well this isn't very good. Have you been eating cake, little one?" He asked, his tone knowing and smooth.

Akihisa quickly shook his head, going onto lie. "Not one more than I supposed to if that's what you're askin'!"

Itachi easily concluded that that had been a lie, but decided to entertain the child. Although he already knew, he asked, "Hn. What's your name?"

"Akihisa. What's your name?" He tilted his head adorably.

"Why I am your uncle, Itachi. You are certainly very well-spoken. How old are you?" Itachi simply wanted to test him. See how smart the child was.

Akihisa's eyes widened cheerfully. He had another uncle, and he seemed awesome. He had to be the velociraptor of the family, indeed. With a bright smile, he incorrectly put up two fingers and grinned. "I'm three!"

"Is that so? Well, Akihisa, I'm afraid I'll have to bid you farewell. I have a killer-hangover and wish to sleep the rest of the day away," Itachi had a slight smirk curve on his lips. He didn't get along well with children, but this one happened to be amusing. Maybe on another day when he didn't feel like shit after a night at the club, he'd converse with the boy. It was his nephew after all, and he and Kagami made a bet of who would be the _favorite_ uncle.

He strolled off, intending on leaving the child, until he heard the boy jump down to the floor and pattering behind him.

"What's a hangover?" Akihisa asked, following him. He didn't understand why, but this uncle seemed like a fun one.

Itachi didn't answer and left out, knowing the boy was hot-tailing it behind him. He continued to ignore the rambling child and passed Sasuke and mother, now sitting at the dining table in conversation.

Sasuke stopped talking to his mother, spotting Akihisa scampering after Itachi. He was more surprised that he was following his older brother. Most children ran the other way. "Akihisa, where are you going?"

Akihisa looked back at his father and smiled big. "With 'Tachi!"

Mikoto giggled, finding it cute and Itachi's eyebrow twitched in recollection. The only other person that called him by that 'name' was Kyuubi. Itachi suddenly stopped, turned to the child and Akihisa had stopped too, looking up at him. "No, you're not. Stay." He commanded before continuing out into the hall.

Aki, unruffled by the command, shrugged and still followed Itachi out. He stuck on his trail all the way to the grand, sweeping staircase and Itachi went on way up. Akihisa halted and stared up the intimidating stairs, kind of scared he would fall back down once he stepped foot on them. But Itachi seemed to walk up the stairs perfectly fine and he decided to start up the velvet carpeted steps as well, not bothering to hold onto the banister.

"Whoa.. this is pretty scary," Clenching his teeth nervously, he rushed his way to his uncle and noticed he was getting higher and higher. He was really scared now. He began to run ahead, right behind Itachi and he reached out to grab onto the back of his shorts, but before he could successfully grasp the clothing, his foot slipped and he shrieked. Everything happened in what seemed like slow-motion. He was going to fall backwards and tumble all the way back down very dangerous stairs.

Attentively alert, and in one fluent motion, Itachi whirled around and caught the little hand reaching out to him, preventing the child from taking a fall that could possibly critically injure him, or even kill him.

His big, blue eyes frighteningly wide, Akihisa looked up at the man and Itachi's face stayed impassive, clutching his wrist in his strong hand.

"Seriously, little one. This is why I can't stand children," Itachi grittingly murmured, pulling the small boy up and tossing him over his shoulder, the child giggling. He carried him up the rest of the way and lowered him to stand on his own once they reached the landing.

Akihisa walked after the man, or rather his hero now, and they strolled through a corridor with tall, brown room doors along the wine colored walls. "Is one of these your room?"

"Why are you following me, little one?" Itachi came to a stop and turned to him with a sigh.

Akihisa shrugged and walked around him, feeling his uncle's eyes on him. "I don't know. So what one's your room?" He stood between the room doors, tapping his foot cunningly in thought.

Itachi shot him a confident glance. "Why don't you guess. Guess wrong and you go back down to my Otouto," There were surely way too many doors for this small child to guess correctly.

The child rubbed his chin, looking at all of the doors. They were all so tempting. "Hmmmm," He thought long and hard, and decided to run into the door left of him, laughing excitedly.

"_No_." Itachi darkly glared. The little brat actually figured it out in one go. He stormed into his room, but didn't see the child anywhere.

Itachi's room actually didn't look lived in. It was very formal and neat. There was a plush sofa beside the door, cream carpeting and a maple, four-poster bed along with an adjoining study and master bathroom. The drapes blew in the summer breeze drifting through the pair of double, glass doors leading out to the balcony and two large dressers were on either side on the doors with a vanity up against the wall beside the walk-in wardrobe. This was his serenity. Not for a child to running through and damaging.

He heard a giggle throughout the room and the direction it came from was from underneath the bed. Itachi sauntered to the bed, tossing his bottled drink on it and trying hard to compress his agitation. "Child, come out here. _Now_." He demanded, but that didn't work. The boy just laughed harder. Itachi's eyes narrowed and he lowered himself to his knees, leaning down and looking under the bed.

Akihisa was all the way on the other with his hands covering his mouth, struggling to stop giggling.

"Damn it, child. You are in so much trouble," Itachi breathed succinctly, flattening himself to the floor and slipping under the bed to grab him. However, Akihisa backed out the other side and got up, running off, again. Itachi bit his lower lip out of frustration, seeing little feet dashing around the bed and to somewhere else in the room.

He couldn't stand children.

* * *

><p>"Take him.. and leave." After an hour of hunting down the menace that was Akihisa, Itachi stood in front of Sasuke with the child dangling from the grip he had on the back of his shirt, and breathing heavily.<p>

Akihisa was grinning mischievously.

Mikoto giggled from where she now sat in the den. "It seems you two had fun!"

"Hn," Sasuke took his son from Itachi and held him in his arms, inwardly pleased with his brother's frazzled appearance. That condescending look had been wiped clean off his face. And he damn well hoped Akihisa tortured the hell out of Itachi. He fought the chuckle building in his throat and simply smirked. "We were about to take our leave anyway, Nii-san."

"Aw, no! Really?" Mikoto stood up, going over to them. She was kind of expecting them to stay a little longer. She would've loved to spend more time with her grandson. She watched Akihisa wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and cling to him, her heart swelling at the scene. This was her son's first time with his child and he probably wanted to spend as much time as he could with him, by himself. There would always be next time for the family to have Akihisa, she guessed. She sighed understandably and nodded. "I guess I'll see you soon, Akihisa."

Akihisa grinned at the woman, nodding eagerly. "Yea, yea!"

Sasuke noticed the disappointed look in his mother's eyes and turned to her a bit more. "I think your grandmother needs a hug, Akihisa," He stated, stepping closer to the woman and his mother's eyes widened surprisingly.

Akihisa nodded and opened his arms, reaching out to her. Mikoto smiled warmly, her eyes tearing up some and she hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss to his head of hair. "Did you have fun, sweetie?" Their first time meeting she was already attached.

"Yup! I had all's the fun today!" The boy exclaimed, his grandmother letting go of him to gently pinch his cheek.

"..Good." She wiped her eyes before the tears could fall.

Kagami happened to walk into the room with cake crumbs on his face, passing the glaring Itachi, and witnessed his mother's face. He didn't even need to ask to know why she looked so teary-eyed. "Oh don't tell me you guys are leaving already?" He looked at Sasuke knowingly and his little brother gave him a curt nod. "Man… I'm shocked you spent almost all of your time with Itachi," He laughed.

"Uh-huh! He's so cool!" Akihisa his eyes peered by Kagami and at Itachi, but the man didn't look at him.

Sasuke's eyebrows rose bafflingly.

"Really, not scary at all?" Kagami smiled teasingly and the kid shook his head, giggling. The man then put his hand in his nephew's curly hair and ruffled it. "I guess I'll see you soon, little guy."

Akihisa blushed, grinning.

Sasuke bounced his child in his arms slightly, getting a giggle out of him. "It's about time we get going, then. Goodbye, Mother," Sasuke said and the woman nodded, smiling and wished him a safe car ride.

Itachi was silent, leaning on the wall of the entrance as Sasuke began making his way out of the room.

Akihisa looked over his father's shoulder at everyone, etching their faces into his memory. His father's family was so nice, and they were his family too. He couldn't wait to come back here. Before they left the room, he bravely blurted out to them, "See you soon!" He waved goodbye and Kagami and his grandmother waved back. He grinned, looking at Itachi when they walked by him and waved at him as well. "Bye, bye!"

Itachi didn't wave back though. Aki pouted disappointedly and before he knew it they were out of the room, heading further down the hall. Did Itachi not like him? He thought they had fun together. He might have started crying right then, if it had not been for Itachi stepping out into the hall and into his line of sight. It was small, almost nonexistent, but the man surely gave a slight wave of his hand, although he still looked pretty grumpy.

Aki immediately grinned and waved once more.

* * *

><p>Sasuke at sat at the desk in his room during the midnight, in some drawstring pajama bottoms and a tank top with a pair of thick-framed '<em>Hugo Boss'<em> glasses on his face since he had gotten rid of his contacts for the day. His eyes were glued to his laptop screen and a couple of books were lying open beside the computer, the lamp diming the room comfortably.

He was fully concentrated on an assignment for one of his classes. Until that concentration was slightly interrupted by the murmurs and self-produced sound effects of his son playing out in the hallway. His door was open so there was no escaping the noise. But he didn't mind it much. However, trying to get his assignment done was proving to be impossible with Akihisa here.

Sasuke sighed, taking a glance away from his half-written paper and he looked to the door. Akihisa came rolling a car into his bedroom with his brand new T-Rex toy stalking right behind it, lost in his own little world, and wearing a short-sleeve shirt and matching pajama bottoms. Sasuke smiled a bit, glad the boy was enjoying his newly bought toys. But, it was going on one in the morning and he figured the kid should be in bed by now. Lord knows Naruto would kill him. How was it he wasn't tired out from their trip to the toy store and dinner yet?

Sasuke flexed out his fingers, releasing a breath and turned back to computer. Maybe he could work in a bit more before putting him to bed.

"_Vroom_.. _vroom!_ …Oh no, he's gon' eat you!" Akihisa made the dinosaur topple the car over, the little people spilling out onto the floor and puffed out his cheeks, his lips puckering slightly as he made more noises. Yet, in the midst of all his fun, the sound of typing made him look up and he saw his father sitting at the laptop, completely focused on whatever he was doing. He cocked an eyebrow, dropping his toys. "Sasuke-san, what're you doin'?"

"…Writing a thesis paper," Sasuke idly replied, still typing.

Akihisa walked over to the man and stood right beside his seat, placing his small hands on the edge of the desk and watched him type really fast.

Sasuke realized the child was standing next to him and felt Akihisa's intense stare on the word document he was typing in. He eyed the child out the corner of his eye and the little raven hummingly tilted his head in curiosity. He hopelessly breathed a light chuckle. It reminded him of the way Naruto would bug and hang around him when he was working on an assignment that had to be turned in _on time_ back when they were in high school. In a way he kind of missed the feeling–but he had to get this done _now_, no matter how cute he thought the boy was.

And it was getting way too late for Akihisa.

Sasuke saved what he had so far and closed his laptop. "Alright, Akihisa. It's time for bed," He pushed his chair back and got up, the child giving him a disappointed look.

Akihisa pouted, blushing slightly. "…Okay. I wan' to sleep with you again tonight."

Sasuke nodded and stretched his arms up, knocking out the kinks in his muscles before bending down and picking him up. "Naruto will kill me if he finds out I let you stay up this late," He murmured, carrying him to the bed and Akihisa giggled.

"I won't say nothin'! Kyuu lets me stay up this late!"

"Hn. That doesn't surprise me at all," Sasuke laughed, dropping his son onto the fluffy comforters on his bed and Akihisa's hair messed a bit as the boy rolled over, grinning, and crawled up to the pillows. Flopping down beside Aki, Sasuke sighed and said, "Today was a long day."

"I wish it were longer," Aki grinned wider, climbing under the sheets and lying up near his father's arm.

"You wish it were longer?" Sasuke deeply chuckled, gently dragging his fingers through his son's curly hair. "You're not tired, boy?"

"Nope!" Akihisa shook his head firmly.

Sasuke highly doubted that. He was exhausted, and he hadn't even had classes today. They went out to dinner too. He yawned, the soft feeling of the bed diminishing the tension in his body and Aki curled up closer to him, sending a sense of warmth and coziness through him.

His ass the boy wasn't tired. Not even twenty minutes later the boy was fast asleep, snoring softly, his blue eyes closed peacefully and all. Sasuke carefully extracted himself from the bed and pulled the sheet up, covering the boy a bit more.

Then, it was back to writing his assignment. He sat down, re-opening his laptop and continued from where he left off. The sooner he finished this, the sooner he too could get to bed. He seriously needed to rest his eyes.

After writing for about an hour or so, he realized that his ideas flowed better with the ambiance of his son in the background. The feeling was foreign to him, but he could get used to it.

That's when the cordless phone on his desk started going off and he quickly reached for it, not wanting the noise to wake Akihisa. He looked at the caller ID and saw that Naruto was calling him. Why so late though?

He answered the call and brought the phone to his ear. "You couldn't have called at an earlier time?" He annoyingly asked, or at least he was pretending to be annoyed.

"_I could've. But maybe I wanted to be an ass and tick you off before bed."_

Sasuke's mouth twitched in amusement as he reclined back, the stray locks of hair tumbling over the frames of his glasses. "Whatever, moron."

"_I want to talk to Aki. Can you put him on?"_

His eyebrows rose unexpectedly. This late? The sound of his son's snoring soothing his ears, he curtly said, "No. He's asleep, Naruto."

"…_Good. He better be, Sasuke. 'Cause I was testing you."_

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, not pleased that Naruto was seemingly checking up on him. "Dobe, he is my son too. If I wanted to, I could let him stay up until two in the morning."

"_Yeah, but I'm glad you didn't. It'll screw up his sleeping schedule. ..You heading to bed yourself?"_

His eyes widening a bit in surprise, he hadn't expected Naruto to ask about him. "No, not yet. I have a thesis paper to finish."

"_And you're actually getting it done with Aki there? Wow, it usually takes me an hour or two to do 'one' task with him around."_

Sasuke heard Naruto laugh breathily. He kind of forgot how much he liked the ring of it. It was one of the traits that he found to be extremely sexy about Naruto, but not in a _sexual _way. He just loved to hear him laugh, the same way he had in the past. Sasuke glanced at his computer screen and hadn't realized that he was smiling a little. "Not really. I didn't get as much done as I had hoped. …He is a bit of distraction, but nothing I can't handle."

"_Yeah, sure, bastard. ..Well I'll let you get back to your paper. I'll see you Tuesday, I guess.."_

Sasuke couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that Naruto was ending their conversation so soon. When they were teenagers they talked over the phone a lot at night, all night even. At least until someone fell asleep. He bit his lip in irritation. Why was he even thinking of such pointless shit? Things weren't the same as before. "Yeah.. Tuesday, then."

"'_Night, Sasuke."_

It was a rather casual 'goodnight' he was given before the blonde hung up. The phone still in his grasp, Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair tiredly, leaning his head back as he thought to himself. What he and Naruto had was purely sexual, and the Uzumaki certainly reminded him of that with how their conversation just went… and ended. There was no affection coming from Naruto's end and he guessed it was for the best.

Those feelings were gone and he was fine with that. It made everything less complicated. They could take care of their son and co-parent the best way possible, while maybe having sex from time to time and that would work out fine…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I had to update this for you guys, you know. I'm just surprised by how much so many people love it–and it's a new year. I had to give you guys something. But the next update won't be until I've have completed another story of mine which I hope will be soon and then I'll be able to focus on this. But if you guys leave me some lovely reviews it'll probably motivate to move faster with my other story and get back to this. Because honestly this is my favorite story to write. I hope everyone who has been patiently patiently patiently _patiently_ waiting for another chapter doesn't want to scoop my eyeballs out and break my fingers LOL. …What? Too graphic?


End file.
